Recuerdos Olvidados
by Aya-Mery
Summary: AU. Kenshin busca a Kaoru y Aoshi le ayuda a encontrarla pero… ¿Kaoru no recuerda nada de su vida pasada? Y lo más importante ¿no recuerda a Kenshin ni sus sentimientos por él? [Final] [Terminado]
1. Prólogo

**Bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo y con una nueva historia que espero que les guste. Esta historia es un poco diferente a las que normalmente he hecho, ya veréis el porque, pero bueno, espero que os guste. Si os quedáis en dudas esperad al final que intentaré hacer una explicación general de esto. **

**Por cierto, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece así que, no me denuncien, ¿shi?**

**Ahora los dejó con el capi o la introducción de la historia, jeje.**

**_

* * *

_**

Un hombre de baja estatura, cabello rojizo recogido en una cola baja se dirigía a la puerta principal de un edificio.

- ¡Dejen paso! – gritó una voz. En el mismo momento que el hombre iba a entrar una camilla entro a toda velocidad – Hombre, 35 años, parece como etílico, estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontramos en el coche – y desaparecieron por una puerta

- Disculpe señorita – dijo el hombre con voz suave

- Dígame – la chica de delante era de cabellos largos y castaños y unos hermosos ojos verdes

- Estoy buscando a Shinomori, Aoshi

- El señor Shinomori ahora mismo tiene una intervención quirúrgica, si tiene la bondad de esperar en la sala de espera, le avisaré cuando este disponible

- Gracias

- Su nombre, por favor – dijo la chica antes de que el hombre se marchase

- Himura, Kenshin Himura – la chica asintió.

-------------------------------------------------------

- Buenos días Sayo-chan – dijo un hombre de cabellos cafés sujetos por una cinta de color rojo y ojos del mismo color

- Sanosuke, cuantas veces te he de decir que no puedes ir con esa cinta en urgencias. Como Shinomori-san te vea te va a caer una de gorda – dijo la chica

- Bueno, el Cubito de Hielo ya se ha acostumbrado a eso – sonrió él – ¿Sabes si ha llegado la Kitsune?

- ¿Otra vez de dio calabazas? – dijo irónicamente

- No – la chica levantó la ceja divertida – Simplemente me plantó.

- Vaya...

- Si, poco a poco está cayendo en mis redes – sonrió.

- Sayo-chan – una mujer de largos cabellos negro y ojos almendrados de color café se acercó a recepción

- Buenos días Megumi-san

- Quiere que me pases todos los recados que hayan llegado y que pongas a las enfermeras en marcha, ya

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la chica

- Accidente de coche

- Ahora mismo

- A sí y ya le puedes decir a Shinomori-san que no pienso hacer horas extras esta semana – Sayo asintió sonriendo

- Oye Kitsune – empezó Sanosuke

- Ahora no Cabeza de Pollo, tengo trabajo – y desaparecio detrás una puerta de color gris

-------------------------------------------------------

- Señor Shinomori – dijo Sayo cuando un hombre alto, de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules atravesó la famosa puerta gris, la puerta de urgencias

- Dime, Sayo-san – dijo acercándose en la recepción

- Su mujer ha llamado, dice que hoy vendrá tarde – Aoshi puso cara de desagrado – Y hay un hombre esperándole en la sala

- ¿Quién es?

- El señor Kenshin Himura – el hombre la miró sorprendido

- Gracias

- Señor Himura – dijo acercándose el pelirrojo que estaba ojeando una revista

- Señor Shinomori

- Aoshi, por favor

- Entonces usted llámeme Kenshin – sonrió.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Aoshi

- Buscando a Kaoru – respondió fríamente

- Siento decirte esto pero... ahora tengo trabajo y como mañana te incorporarás en este hospital, ¿podríamos hablar de esto hoy por la noche?

- ¿Por la noche? Si, no hay problema, pero Aoshi... ¿sabes algo del paradero de Kaoru?

- Si, está sana y salva

- ¿Sana y salva? – entonces una camilla atravesó rápidamente la puerta de urgencias

- A las ocho en mi casa, pide la dirección a Sayo-san – y se fue hacia urgencias

-------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin Himura se dirigía en su auto hacia la casa de la familia Shinomori, por lo que sabia estaba felizmente casado y con un par de hijas. Kenshin sonrió, lo más seguro es que se encontrará a Misao revolando por la casa, la única mujer que fue capaz, en la otra vida, de sacar una sonrisa al frío Aoshi Shinomori fue la pequeña Comadreja así que... ahora no era para menos.

Paró delante de una grande pero sencilla casa y se dirigió, junto una botella de vino en mano, hacia la puerta. Llamó y espero respuesta.

- Buenas Noches – sonrió Misao des del interior al abrir la puerta

- Buenas Noches – sonrió Kenshin aun más – Estoy buscando a Aoshi Shinomori

- Si, Aoshi ya me dijo que esperaba visita, lo siento ahora esta un poco liado, ahora vendrá – dijo cuando Kenshin entró al interior de la casa, el rebedor era muy agradable y decorado con aire rustico y con toques antiguos.

- Kenshin – dijo Aoshi apareciendo, Kenshin le sonrió – Lamentó la espera

- No ha sido muy larga

- ¿Ya has visto a Misao?

- Si, está igual como la recordaba

- Así es – dijo tristemente – Sabes, Yahiko-chan está aquí.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

- Entrenando. Kaoru lo entrena – a Kenshin se le iluminaron los ojos, podría ser... podría ser que Kaoru fuera parte de la familia de Aoshi?

- ¡Busu! – se oyó de lejos - ¡Me quiero marchar! ¡Eres una pesada!

- ¡Yahiko-chan cuando te encuentre! – entonces un niño de 14 años entró en el comedor donde los dos hombres escuchaban la "discreta" conversación

- Aoshi-sama – Yahiko hizo una pequeña inclinación – Mañana vendré a buscar a Tsubame, nos vemos, me voy antes de que la busu me coja

- ¡Yahiko-chan! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! – pero cuando una hermosa joven de cabellos largos azabaches recogidos en una cola entró en la sala el pequeño ya se había ido – Disculpen – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

- No importa – dijo Aoshi, Kenshin tenía una de las sonrisas más grandes que había puesto en su vida, durante cuanto tiempo ¿diez años? Había estado buscando a Kaoru, su Kaoru, y ahora la encontraba y además todo este tiempo había sido cuidad por Aoshi, era... feliz – Kaoru te presento a Kenshin Himura, Kenshin te presento a Kaoru Shinomori

- Aoshi que hija tan preciosa tienes – sonrió Kenshin

- Señor Himura no soy su hija

- Kenshin, dime Kenshin – Kenshin puso cara de confusión, ¿no era su hija? ¿Entonces? ¿Era su hermana? – OH! Tenia entendido que tenias dos hijas Shinomori quizás es un poco demasiado mayor para ser su hija – Kaoru hizo mala cara ¿demasiado mayor? Pero Kenshin iba bien encaminado, Kaoru debía tener 22 o 24 años, y para ser hija de Aoshi, Aoshi tendría que haber sido papa a los 7 años – Quiero decir, que no os lleváis tanta distancia de edad. ¿Tú debes ser su hermana no?

- Se... Kenshin – dijo suavemente la chica – Yo soy la señora Shinomori, soy su esposa Kenshin

**

* * *

**

**Ya está ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Ahora entienden el porque de lo de "mi tipo de historia"? A ver, en este fic habrá un triangulo amoroso ¿esto está claro no? Será de Aoshi - Kaoru - Kenshin. También quiero decir que está idea me rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo pero tuve que esperar a terminar Nueva Vida y Castigo por Amar (por cierto, gracias a los que lo leyeron) para empezar este. **

**El título del fic, Recuerdos Olvidados, viene de que Kaoru no recuerda nada de su vida pasada ni de Kenshin y quiero que esto este claro a lo largo de todo el fic por futuros camentarios y acciones de Kaoru y respecto a esta.**

**Ahora si los dejo**

**Ya sabéis alguna duda, suggerencia, crítica y/o felicitación, pro favor, mándenme un review ¿shi?**

**Se despide con mucho cariño**

**Aya-Mery**

**P.D.- Este es mi fic número 5 que público y el 4 de Rurouni Kenshin ¡yupi!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias a todos mis lectores.**


	2. Chapter I

**Bueno, yo aquí de nuevo. Lo siento, quiero pedir disculpas por las personas que leen Seis Reinos, si lo sé, hace mucho que no lo actualizo pero es que tengo una idea en mi cabeza y la he escrito como 500 veces y no me gusta como queda así que la vuelvo a borrar y vuelta a empezar pro eso gomen nasai. **

**Siempre contesto los reviews al principio pero me parece que empezaré a hacer al final porque me es más cómodo para poder comentar los reviews y a la vez el capi, si ya lo sé, soy bastante vaga, jeje.**

**Ya lo sabéis pero lo repitó por si acaso, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.**

**Bueno les dejó con este fic "raro", jeje, que por cierto, a mucha gente le ha gustado la idea del triangulo amoroso, jeje.**

* * *

- Se... Kenshin – dijo suavemente la chica – Yo soy la señora Shinomori, soy su esposa Kenshin – estas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Kenshin

- Kaoru – Aoshi rompió el frío e incómodo silencio

- Dime

- ¿Podrías decir a Tsubame y Ayame que bajen a cenar? – preguntó Aoshi

- Si claro. Con permiso – y haciendo una leve reverencia a Kenshin marchó escaleras arriba

- Kenshin... - susurró Aoshi suavemente

- ¿Cuándo?

- Desde pequeños, siempre sentí que tenia que alejarme de Kaoru pero... cuando la vi en la universidad no pude evitarlo me enamoré.

- ¿Y Misao?

- Misao es la mejor amiga de Kaoru y si... estuvimos saliendo un tiempo pero...

- ¿Tsubame y Ayame?

- Nuestras hijas

- ¿Con 22 años ya...

- Kaoru es mayor, tiene 25 años y bueno... Tsubame es adoptada, pero Ayame es nuestra

- ¿25 años?

- Así es, no hay tanta diferencia de edades yo solo tengo 30 y tu...

- 32 recién hechos – susurró, su Kaoru era madre de dos hijas y estaba casada

- Lo siento

- ¿Es feliz?

- ¿Nani?

- ¿Si es feliz? – dijo elevando un poco la voz

- Si, lo es

Kenshin supo que Misao estaba en casa de Aoshi por ayudar a Kaoru en unos asuntos y, de paso, llevar a Yahiko de vuelta, además conoció a las señoritas Shinomori, reconoció a Ayame, la nieta de doctor Genzai y Tsubame, bueno era el amor de Yahiko, parecía que aquí todo seguía igual.

---------------------------------------------------

- Buenos días – dijo alegremente Misao a Sayo

- Buenos días Misao – dijo Sayo - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien – sonrió - ¿Has visto a Aoshi?

- No, Aoshi no ha llegado

- Vaya... ¿entonces Kaoru tampoco? – Sayo negó con la cabeza – ¿Hay gente?

- No, de momento no mucha

- Puf. Entonces está primera hora me aburriré – dijo Misao

- Puedes aprovechar y vas a tomar un café.

- Eso lo hago con Kaoru y el Cabeza de Pollo

- Sanosuke acaba de salir con la ambulancia y...

- Buenos días Sayo – saludó Kaoru alegremente

- Buenos días Kaoru – dijo Sayo

- ¡Que bien que llegaste! ¡Ahora ya no me aburriré! – sonrió Misao

- Misao lo siento pero hoy tengo que ir a planta para sustituir a alguien

- ¡Bua! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi – se quejó la chica

- No te preocupes, hoy llegará un cirujano nuevo – dijo Kaoru

- ¿Un cirujano? – preguntó Sayo

- Así es, me lo dijo Aoshi, al parecer es el gran Battousai Himura

- ¿Battousai Himura? ¿Ese no es el que tiene incluso una leyenda? – preguntó Misao asombrada

- Si. Sayo me podrías dar todos los informes que han llegado de psicología ¿por favor? – Sayo asintió y en menos de dos segundos volvió con cinco informes – Que rápida. Bueno, a lo que íbamos, al parecer cualquier persona que entra en quirófano con Battousai dentro está 100 asegurado que la operación será exitosa

- ¿Y lo han trasladado a un hospital público? – preguntó Sayo

- Al parecer es amigo de Aoshi

- Kaoru – la chica aludida se giró y vio llegar a Aoshi acompañado.

- Kenshin. ¿cómo tu por aquí? – preguntó Kaoru

- Verás Kaoru... él es Battousai Himura – Kaoru lo miró fijamente y entonces fue cuando Kenshin lo notó, los ojos de Kaoru, no era azules como la noche, era de color miel, preciosos

- Vaya... - "Battousai el carnicero" dijo una voz interior – Me suena el nombre de Battousai pero no sé... - Kaoru se tocó la frente, intentando recordar, Kenshin la miró, por un momento, sus ojos, habían vuelto a ser azules miró a Aoshi, al parecer él también lo había notado

- Kaoru ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres descansar? – preguntó tomándola del brazo

- No, no, estoy bien. Me... me voy a planta – dijo aun aturdida, besó tiernamente a Aoshi y se fue. Mientras dentro de Kenshin había crecido una oleada de celos, pero, en esta época, ella no es tu mujer, pensó.

- Kenshin – dijo Aoshi sacándole de sus pensamientos – Te presentaré al personal más importante y después ya los irás conociendo poco a poco – Kenshin asintió – Ella es Sayo Amakusa, nuestra secretaria, Misao Makimachi pediatra de urgencias, Kaoru es la psiquiatra de urgencia normalmente y...

- Buenos días – dijo Megumi alegremente – Shinomori-san, Comadreja, Sayo-chan.

- Takani-san espera – dijo Aoshi

- Dime

- Él es Kenshin Himura, el nuevo cirujano de urgencias, ella es la jefa de enfermeras

- Mucho gusto Ken-san – saludó Megumi

- Megumi-dono

- Bien, siento esto, pero tengo que organizar a todas las enfermeras. Por cierto Shinomori-san, mañana llegará un grupo de estudiantes, necesitaría que alguien esté por ellos. ¿Crees que Kaoru podría? A ella se le da muy bien eso de "enseñar"

- Se lo comentaré.

- Gracias

- Megumi – dijo Sayo antes de que la chica pudiera cruzar la puerta puerta de color gris de urgencias

- Dime

- Sanosuke te está buscando

- Dile que hoy no estoy libre – dijo, Kenshin estaba asombrado

- ¿Megumi-dono y Sanosuke? – preguntó.

- ¿Conoces a Sanosuke? – preguntó Misao

- Bueno lo vi ayer – intentó disimular Kenshin

- No, no tienen nada

- De momento, esos dos se desean como nadie – sonrieron las dos chicas. "Yo deseo más a mi Kaoru", pensó Kenshin.

---------------------------------------------------

- Kenshin ¿crees que te será difícil trabajar con Kaoru aquí? – preguntó Aoshi

- Tendré que acostumbrarme, alguien me la ha quitado – entraron en el despacho de Aoshi

- Kenshin sabes que no fue mi intención

- ¡Maldita sea Aoshi! – gritó - ¡Me he pasado media vida buscándola! ¡Y cuando la encuentro resulta que está casada y con dos hijas! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que está casada con una de las personas que representa que era mi amigo! ¡Tú tendrías que estar con Misao! – gritó dando una patada a una silla y tumbándola

- ¡Para mi no es fácil, de vez en cuando los recuerdos mi otra vida me asaltan! – gritó enfrentándose a Kenshin - ¡Como crees que me siento si una noche hago el amor con Kaoru y sueño con Misao!

- ¡Mal!

- ¡Y a ella también le pasará! ¡Lo has comprobado hoy! ¡Pero yo la quiero Kenshin! ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡La amo! ¡Mataría y moriría por ella joder! (n/a: perdón por la palabrota) – los dos hombres se sumieron en un cómodo e incómodo silencio a la vez – Sé... sé que cuesta de entender y entiendo como te sientes pero no puedo evitarlo, nunca pude, Kenshin siempre, siempre me aleje de ella pero al final no pude controlarme hice todo, todo lo que pude

- No hiciste suficiente – dijo con odio y salió del despacho

---------------------------------------------------

- Kitsune – llamó Sanosuke

- ¿Cabeza de Pollo no habías salido? – preguntó Megumi

- Vaya ya te sabes mis horarios – sonrió él

- No, me lo dijo Sayo-chan por casualidad ¿Café? – preguntó.

- Si – iba a sentarse en la misma mesa que Megumi pero ella se lo impidió - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Aquí no te sientas – dijo Megumi tranquilamente

- Me has invitado

- A café, no ha sentarte

- Sanosuke nos vamos – dijo un chico des de la puerta

- Tengo trabajo Kitsune, pero está me la pagas

- Cabeza de Pollo, quedamos hoy a las 9 – Sanosuke levantó una ceja – Y está vez no te dejo plantado

---------------------------------------------------

- Buenas tardes – Kaoru había entrado en la sala de médicos (n/a: si bueno, ya sabéis, ese sitio donde se reúnen los médicos cuando no tiene trabajo)

- Hola Kaoru-dono – Kaoru se paró al sentir ese nombre

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Kaoru-dono ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? – Kenshin se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia ella "Kaoru-dono si quiere puedo cocinar yo no hace falta que se esfuerce" , otra vez esa voz interior – Recuerdas ese nombre igual que recuerdas el de Battousai

- Por alguna extraña razón me parecen familiares – susurró.

- Piensa en ello – se marchó de la habitación, dejando a una Kaoru muy desconcertada.

* * *

**Ya está el primer capi de Recuerdos Olvidados ¿les gustó? Ahora los reviews:**

**- Kaoru Himura14.- Si es verdad, aun no tengo decidido que haré con Misao ¿tienes alguna idea? Es que de momento la tengo dando vueltas a la pobre, jeje. Y si, lo reconozco, nunca, ni yo misma antes de empezar este fic me había planteado este triangulo ¿es un poquito raro verdad?**

**- naoko L-K.- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es más, decidí hacer este fic por esa misma razón, jeje, pienso igual que tu ¿te lo comenté algun día por el msn? Bueno que sepas que me gusta mucho que sigas apoyandome y sobretodo en este nuevo proyecto, jeje.**

**- Kayla-chan.- ¡¿A que sí?! Los chicos de RK se verían muy, pero que muy bien en bata blanca, vamos es que solo con imaginarmelos se me cae la baba, jeje, y sobre el triangulo amoroso, lo siento, sé que este fic no será de mucho agrado para los amantes de A&M y aunque la pareja A&K no te guste mucho me gustaría que lo siguieses, eso si quieres claro, nos vemos en el msn, .**

**- Holly Rainard.- ¡Bua! ¡Hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veo por el msn! ¿Dónde te metes? Bueno, a lo del fic, me gusta mucho que te guste (. que lío con el verbo gustar, jeje) Gracias por los animos y espero que te haya gustado este capi y que te gusten los que vendrán. ¡Nos vemos!**

**- naeris - chan.- Kawaii que te gustase mi idea, la verdad es que, ahora si leen esto alguna fan de A&M me mata pero..., a mi la pareja Aoshi y Misao no me atrae pero claro, a veces quedan tan bien en espacios entre los fics que siempre los acabo poniendo pero bueno, en este fic esta posibiladad no está así que... Espero que te siga gustando la história y que tu estancia en el apartado del ff de RKte sea agradable.**

**- kaoru himura.- ¡No puede ser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡No me digas eso! ¡Bua!! ¿Te has quedado sin ordenador y además el cyber se ha trasladado!? Pero es que la gente no piensa en nosotras!! Esto es indignante ù.ú (aya-mery controlate) Bueno, después de este arranque de fúria quiero decirte que me ha hecho muy feliz que te gustase la idea y que te siga gustando porque el fic tendrá mucho A&K, jeje. Nos vemos por los mails y los reviews!**

**- KaOrA-FGV-16.- Si estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, . Me encantó que te gustase la idea de la historia y espero que tambien este capi, jeje. Así es, solo Aoshi y Kenshin recuerdan su pasado las chicas nada de nada y Misao solo es amiga de Kaoru pero te pido disculpas porque especifique que era Misao así que... Bueno, me gustaría que continuases leyendo mi fic y espero verte por aquí. **

**- Hitokiri Himura20.- Me pareció recibir un review tuyo pero cuando hoy lo he mirado para poder escribir el comentario no lo encontré y me he quedado un pokito O.o. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca o realmente me enviaste un review?**

**Ya está, muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y por mandarme un review y ya sabéis, alguna duda, suggerencia, crítica y/o felicitación me mandáis un review ¿vale?**

**Nos estamos viendo**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	3. Chapter II

**Wolas de nuevo, ya estoy aquí, haciendo el tonto, he de decir que me siento inspirada con este fic, teniendo en cuenta que he dejado un poquitín abandonados a mis dos otros fics pero es que... jeje, mi cabezita no me da ideas. También quierodestacar que, jeje, no sabéis la pereza que me da actualizar, si este capi hace siglos que lo tengo escrito pero nunca tenía el tiempo y las ganas necesarios. Espero que me disculpen.**

**Ahora os dejo con el capi y espero que lo disfruten, ah, se me olvidadaba, hay un poco de "lemon", me parece que se llama lime cuando no es muy fuerte, bueno, da igual, no está indicado pero no hay mucho especificado, igualmente pasa immediatamente después de Tsubame se marche, ¿shi? Si no quieren leer o les molesta no lo hagan y me harían un gran favor por las futuras críticas, jeje. Ahora si, espero que disfruten.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

- Aoshi – dijo Kaoru suavemente - ¿Aoshi estás despierto?

- Mm. – Aoshi había envuelto el cuerpo de la chica en un abrazo

- ¿Aoshi?

- Kaoru duerme – dijo - ¿No estás cómoda? – Kaoru sonrió.

- Si, estoy muy cómoda – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico - ¿De qué conoces a Kenshin?

- ¿A Kenshin? – ahora Aoshi abrió los ojos y Kaoru asintió – Verás… en la universidad – mintió – Tuvimos una amistad muy corta

- Ah – dijo, su tono de voz sonó decepcionado

- ¿Te esperabas algo más? – dijo Aoshi

- No, nada, es que… - Kaoru dudó – a veces me parece que ya lo conocía

- A mi también me pasa contigo – dijo Aoshi

- ¿Si?

- Kaoru

- Dime

- Tengo sueño y mañana por la mañana viene tu padre

- Papa no te hará nada – Aoshi levantó una ceja incrédulo – Bueno… pero es por temas del hospital ¿verdad?

- Si y Kenshin también vendrá – Kaoru se revolvió entre los brazos del chico incómoda

- Buenas noches Aoshi – besó los labios del chico y decidió dormir

--------------------------------------------------------

- Mama me voy – dijo Tsubame saliendo apresuradamente de la cocina

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Si, Yahiko me viene a buscar

- ¿Cómo que Yahiko te viene a buscar? – dijo Aoshi que entraba en la cocina

- En moto

- ¿Y piensas que te dejaré irte con él en moto? – dijo Kaoru siguiendo a su hija por el pasillo

- Mama no pasará nada

- Me fío muy poco de Yahiko – Tsubame negó con la cabeza y cogia el casco de la entrada

- Voy con casco y el instituto no está tan lejos

- Pues si no está tan lejos podrías ir a pie ¿no?

- Adiós mama – Tsubame se fue – Recuerda de llevar a Ayame a la guardería – dijo la pequeña con ironía

- Esta niña, cada vez se parece más a Yahiko-chan – refunfuñó Kaoru

- Vamos Kaoru no te preocupes – dijo Aoshi abrazándola por la cintura

- ¿Y tú no estás preocupado?

- Si, claro que lo estoy pero Yahiko es muy responsable cuando lleva a Tsubame detrás

- Si es que no se pone colorado

- OH vamos, tu también te ponías colorada cuando te llevaba en coche

- ¡Pero era un coche!

- Y tu padre casi me mata un par de veces por llevarte en él sin su permiso

- Si pero fue ahí donde tu y yo nos besamos – dijo besando a Aoshi

- Y donde pasamos de los besos – los besos se estaban volviendo más exigentes, la chica había pasado sus brazos por el cuello de Aoshi y este la cogia por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el – Ayame…

- Está dormida y papa llegará dentro de media hora – no hacía falta darle más razones a Aoshi, si había tiempo y ningún peligro a la vista… apoyó a Kaoru en una pared. Sus manos se dirigieron a los pechos de la chica, su boca empezó a deslizarse por su cuello hacia los hombros

--------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin estaba de mal humor, había dormido poco, soñando con Kaoru y despertando pensándose encontrársela a su lado y recordándose que ahora, quien la tenía entre sus brazos era Aoshi Shinomori. Celos, eso era lo que sentía, cada vez que veía llegar a Kaoru de la mano de Aoshi o que sentía hablar a Kaoru de Aoshi o al inrevés. ÉL debía ser el marido de Kaoru, ella de ser SU esposa. Y Tsubame y Ayame debían ser SUS hijas.

Después de salir de su coche dispuesto a tratar fríamente a Aoshi subió por las escaleras de entrada de la casa de la familia Shinomori. La puerta estaba abierta, seguramente Kaoru tuviese que marcharse pronto y por descuido se dejó la puerta abierta pero un gemido de Kaoru lo puso en alerta.

Entró rápidamente en la casa y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento: en la entrada Kaoru apoyada en la pared con un Aoshi realmente hambriento del cuerpo de "su" mujer y vio como la mano que no sujetaba a la chica por la cintura se deslizaba rápidamente por debajo de la falda, no pudo soportarlo, en ese momento los ojos, anteriormente violetas, se volvieron ámbar.

- Aléjate de ella – la voz de Kenshin sonó fría, tranquila pero llena de ira, inmediatamente Kaoru se separó de Aoshi y este de ella

- Kenshin… - intentó decir Kaoru

- Mama – una voz infantil hizo que la tensión del momento se cortará.

- Ayame cariño… - Kaoru la cogió en brazos

- ¿Quién es ese señor? – preguntó inocentemente

- Un amigo de papa

- Da miedo – dijo la pequeña

- Pero no te hará nada cielo – sonrió Kaoru – Venga nos vamos a cambiar porque sino no llegaremos a la guardería – Ayame asintió, Kaoru giró su vista hacia Aoshi que miraba fijamente a Kenshin, dolido y Kenshin, si las miradas matasen Aoshi ya estaría muerto – Bajamos enseguida – dijo Kaoru como señal de aviso

El silencio y la tensión entre los dos hombres era evidente.

- Si te vuelvo a encontrar en una situación así te mato – dijo fríamente

- Kenshin no puedes hacer nada – Aoshi entendía lo que Kenshin sentía pero… no permitiría que lo amenazase de esa manera – La quiero y ella me quiere es normal que esto pase, somos un matrimonio y si no es delante de ti será detrás de ti

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo Kaoru con Ayame agarrada de la mano

- Papa – dijo la niña acercándose al hombre

- Dime

- Mama me dijo que hoy vendría el abuelo – preguntó.

- Si es verdad – dijo Aoshi

- ¿Estará cuando yo vuelva?

- Lo intentaré pero sabes que tu abuelo no me hace mucho caso – dijo Aoshi

- Vamos papa no te hará nada Aoshi – sonrió Kaoru - Vámonos Ayame que hacemos tarde – la niña asintió – Señor Himura siento que haya tenido que presenciar la escena tan bochornosa de antes. Gomen nasai – dijo inclinándose – También quiero advertirles – dijo refiriéndose a los dos hombre de la sala – Que hoy papa estará de mal humor

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Aoshi con una expresión de terror en su rostro

- Mama ha vuelto – sonrió Kaoru cerrando la puerta de entrada detrás suyo

--------------------------------------------------------

- Gracias por el viaje – dijo Megumi sacándose elegantemente el casco y dejando libre su largo cabello

- No hay porque darlas – le sonrió Sanosuke des de la moto

- Ve a aparcar, te espero dentro – se dio la media vuelta para marcharse pero la voz de Sanosuke la detuvo

- ¿Y el casco? – dijo señalando el objeto en manos de la enfermera

- Me lo quedó por otra ocasión, ¿o acaso esperas llevar a otra persona Cabeza de Pollo?

- No, solo a ti Kitsune – le sonrió de forma arrogante

- Date prisa o harás tarde y Saito se enfadará.

--------------------------------------------------------

El timbre de la casa Shinomori sonó y Aoshi se adelantó por abrir la puerta

- Saito – dijo

- Shinomori – dijo fríamente - ¿Dónde está Battousai? – preguntó rápidamente

- En el salón

- Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación y al entrar Kenshin solo pudo mirar a Saito con expresión de sorpresa

- Kenshin, me parece que ya conoces a Hajime Saito – Kenshin asintió, ¿qué hacia Saito ahí? – El padre de Kaoru (n/a: si, otra vez pero… es que me encantan como padre e hija, ¿o me dirán que no quedan bien?)

- Shinomori ¿tienes te?

- Si, Kaoru lo dejó preparado antes de que se marchase, voy a buscarlo – y desapareció detrás de la puerta

- Vaya Battousai nos volvemos a ver – dijo sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo un cigarrillo

- ¿Qué haces aquí Saito?

- No lo ves, soy la reencarnación de Hajime Saito, tu antiguo rival, actual director del hospital donde tu trabajas y, lo más importante, el padre de Kaoru

- Si sabias que Kaoru era la misma Kaoru Kamiya de la época Meiji ¿por qué permitiste que se casase?

- Battousai no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Aunque no quería que mi hija se casase con ninguno de vosotros he de decir que cuando vi que realmente estaba enamorada de Shinomori pensé que no era mal partido además de que tu aun no habías aparecido y sabia que la buscabas por lo tanto evité que mi hija se casase con Battousai el Carnicero y la prometí con Aoshi ¿algo en contra?

- Sabes que es mía

- Era tuya, ella no te quiere

- Sabes que lo recordara, todo lo que pasó.

- ¿Y dejará a sus hijas y a Aoshi? Piensa que Aoshi también ha recordado a Misao pero… el espíritu de este tiempo quiere a Kaoru (n/a: a ver si me explico, en la actualidad son como dos personas, una la pasada y la otra la presente, la pasada quiere a una pero claro… al estar en el presente la vida presente gana y es por eso que Aoshi quiere a Kaoru y no a Misao ¿se entiende? Si no me mandan un review)

- Dejemos esto por ahora – dijo Aoshi entrando en la habitación con el te

- No si ya terminamos – sonrió satisfactoriamente Saito

--------------------------------------------------------

Una mujer elegante, vestida con un traje y una falda de color gris oscuro salía de la puerta del aeropuerto. Sus ojos verdes y su largo cabello azabache recogido en un moño elegante con algunos mechones que se escapaban de este le enmarcaban la cara.

- Al Hospital de Tokio – dijo suavemente al conductor del taxi que la había recogido, esté asintió y la miró de reojo, la verdad es que la mujer era muy hermosa, sus labios carmesí y el poco maquillaje añadido en sus mejillas y la poca sombra de ojos la hacia lucir natural pero ¿sexy? Si, para ser una mujer de 45 años era una mujer muy atractiva.

- Ya hemos llegado

- Gracias – le pagó en efectivo y sin necesidad de devolver cambio. Salio del coche siempre elegante y femeninamente y se encaminó hacia la dirección del Hospital de Tokio

* * *

**Ya está, bueno ¿qué les pareció? Jeje, este Kenshin, mira que pillarnos en tal mala situación, pero bueno, ¿se entendio lo de las vidas pasadas? Si no fue así me lo preguntan personalmente, ¿shi?. No sé que comentarles así que paso a los reviews.**

**- Dark Shadow.- Nueva lectora! Que bien. ¿Te gustó este capi? Si, la verdad es que todos alguna vez somos traicionados por los amigos (que te quitan el novio o que les gusta el mismo chico que a ti y después va y se queda con tu amiga) y quería remarcar que todo el mundo es humano y nos enamoramos de quien menos debemos hacerlo (yo no soy ninguna excepción) Tu resto de preguntas, durante el fic serán respondidas.**

**- KaOrA-FGV-16.- Pues yo también estoy muy feliz, jeje, (tendremos que preguntarnos el porque, xD) Volviendo al fic, si la verdad, nunca nos hemos planteado que Kaoru no sea para Kenshin y ahora, pam, llego yo y lo fastidio todo (Aya-Mery, siempre la cagas ¬¬') jeje. Espero que te gustase el capítulo y espero que me mandes un review sin falta (que aprovechona que soy U, gomen) y que continues igual de feliz, jeje.**

**- kaoru himura.- Gracias. Estoy empezando a pensar que me gustan las parejas raras, porque (ahora vendrá propaganda disimulada) estoy escribiendo un fic de Card Captor Sakura sobre la pareja Touya y Tomoyo (el hermano de Sakura y su mejor amiga) y estos, la verdad, poquísima gente se los plantea juntos y ahora, Aoshi y Kaoru. Jeje (si Aya-Mery realmente, eres un poquitín rarita TT) bueno espero hablar contigo pronto, nos vemos!**

**- Ayaneko.- Nueva lectora! Yuhu! Si, este fic será A&K y espero que te guste... mmm... sobre el otro tema de Ayashi No Ceres, ahora mismo no sé de que parte me hablas, pero si me encuentras por el msn me preguntas y yo te respondo encantada. Bueno, espero verte pronto y que te siga gustando el fic.**

**- naoko L-K.- Si, es un poquito cruel, claro, en este fic Misao es la hermanita pequeña de Misao (ya que son amigas y eso) y claro Aoshi la ve a menudo, lo que quise decir es que... bueno... su subconciente, de vez en cuando, quiere a Misao aunque él ame a Kaoru y eso es lo que, poco a poco, le ocurrirá a Kaoru respecto a Kenshin aunque ella ame a Aoshi ( o no, eso ya se verá, jeje). Nos estamos viendo en el msn. Besitos.**

**- kayla-chan.- Si, empecemos con Megumi, ya tengo una sorpresita para ella y si, me pareció un poquito contradictorio que fuera enfermera pero pensé que el vestido de enfermera le quedaría más bien a ella que no a Aoshi ¿no crees? (xDD, gomen, es que me acabo de imaginar a Aoshi vestida de infermera y me estoy muriendo de risa, xDDDDD). Sobre Tsubame, su historia saldrá, no te preocupes, y... algo más... ah, si, la lucha entre Aoshi y Kenshin, bueno tambien tengo algo pensado para este último y Kaoru, jeje. Espero que lo sigas leyendo. Nos estamos viendo!**

**- Holly Rainard.- Wolas Amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Bueno, últimamente no hemos podido hablar mucho por internet y ese me pica, pero bueno... Este capi ya lo leiste así que no es nada nuevo para ti, ¿verdad? Jeje, y gracias por el ánimo te digo lo mismo y que ya tengo muchísimas ganas de ver tu fic publicado.**

**- Hitokiri Himura20.- Menos mal que no fueron imaginaciones mías, jeje, pero... snif... ¡no me dijiste si te gusto el capi! Bua! (Aya-Mery se relaja) Espero que te haya gustado este último (y el anterior). Nos estamos viendo!**

**Ah! Tengo una duda, ¿qué hago con Misao? Es que es el único personaje que todavía no tengo nada pensado, ¿me dáis alguna idea?**

**Bueno dudas, suggerencias (sobretodo si tienen a ver con Misao), críticas y/o felicitaciones, un review que siempre es bien recivido.**

**¡Nos vemos! **

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	4. Chapter III

**¡Wolas! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar, jeje. Bueno, estoy muy contenta, por dos razones, una: ¡Han empezado las vacaciones! ¡Yupi! y la segunda y más importante es... tararará... ¡He sacado 8 sobresalientes de 12 asignaturas! No cabo de felicidad, si ya sé que eso no les interesa pero... me emocioné. **

**Mmm... tenía algo más que deciros pero no me acuerdo así que me perdonan, ah! Ya recordé, no me maten por el fic de Seis Reinos, ya sé que llevo dos capis diciendos los mismo pero no me viene la inspiración pero... ¡ahora si! ¡Aya-Mery dedicará todo su tiempo e inspiración continuar el fic ( y terminarlo si hay suerte) pero de momento, y espero que no les importé, les obsequió con la continuación de este fic.**

**Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

- Buenos días – saludó Sayo a la mujer - ¿Desea algo?

- Buenos días. Veo que no me has reconocido Sayo-chan – sonrió la mujer

- OH! – Sayo abrió los ojos desorbitadamente – Pero si eres… ¡estás guapísima! ¿Cuándo volviste?

- Bueno he vuelto hoy mismo

- ¿Te quedarás?

- Pues si… está vez me quedaré. El otro día hablé con Hajime y me dijo que necesitaba médicos en urgencias y… aquí me tienes

- Me dio pena que…

- Sayo-chan, no hablemos de eso, tomamos una decisión mutua. ¿Y tú cómo vas?

- ¿Yo?

- Si tú con ese tal… mmm… espera que piense… ¿Shouzo? – Sayo enrojeció por momentos – Si, veo que acerté.

- ¿Cómo….

- Estás en un hospital y te olvidas de que Misao es muy cotilla – le sonrió.

- Buenos días – dijo Megumi – Oye Sayo-chan ¿me guardas esto? – le dijo enseñando el casco "prestado" de Sanosuke

- Si, claro pero… ¿has venido con Sanosuke?

- El Cabeza de Pollo me estaba esperando en la puerta y claro, ya sabes que tengo que comprarme un coche nuevo, a ver si Aoshi me sube la paga, bueno pues se me había escapado el bus y los taxis van carísimo y… - Megumi soltó un suspiro resignado - … no tuve otro remedio que acceder que el Cabeza de Pollo me llevará.

- Ya ¿y eso se convertirá en una costumbre? – preguntó la mujer

- No, no creo – dijo moviendo una mano de un lado a otro – Mi prestigio bajaría se me vieran con la Cabeza de Pollo día si y día también

- Claro – dijo la mujer arrastrando las silabas – Pero te gusta que te lleve a ti que no a otra ¿no es verdad?

- Faltaría más. Un momento. ¿Quién es usted? – dijo mirando más detenidamente la mujer - ¡Tokio-san! ¿¡Ha vuelto?! – dijo abrazándola - ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Si he vuelto pero me parece que tú estás mejor que yo, con Sanosuke ¿me equivoco?

- Buenos días – saludó Sanosuke – Sayo me guardas…

- El casco, si claro – sonrió ella

- Eres un cielo. Vaya… ¿Tokio-san?

- Buenos días Sanosuke. He estado muy bien para tu información – sonrió anticipándose a la pregunta del chico

- Ahora entiendo que Saito estuviera tan malhumor ayer por la tarde

- Vaya… ¿Hajime estaba de malhumor por qué yo volvía?

- Bueno no quiero decir eso… pero… es que…

- ¡Sayo! – la voz de Hajime Saito resonó en toda la recepción de urgencias

- Dígame señor Saito – dijo Sayo poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas

- ¿Ha llegado mi hija? – Sayo negó con la cabeza - ¿Tienes las guardias de la próxima semana? – la chica volvió a negar – Vale, dame una buena noticia – dijo apoyándose en el mostrador - ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

- Exmujer – remarcó Tokio detrás suyo

- Mierda – dijo Saito con una voz inaudible - ¿Cuándo llegaste? Kaoru quería irte a recoger en el aeropuerto

- Ella misma me llamó diciéndome que llegaría tarde y que TÚ no tenias tiempo para venir a recogerme, así que espere a una taxi y aquí me tienes

- Pero… ¡podrías haber avisado!

- Pero no me daba la gana – dijo sin levantar la voz – Ahora, Hajime, si eres tan amable, podrías coger estas bolsas – dijo señalando un par de maletas bastantes grandes – y llevarla a dentro

- Ya lo hará el Cabeza de Pollo

- ¡Hajime! – el hombre maldición por lo bajo y levantó las maletas

- Me las pagarás vieja bruja

- ¡Soy más joven que tú! – le gritó – Y ya me gustaría ser bruja

- Bueno por lo que veo se llevan igual de bien que antes – sonrió Megumi

- Como tu y Sanosuke – añadió una recién llegada Misao

- ¡Cállate! – le gritaron Megumi y Tokio a la vez que cada una se iba por un lado diferente y dejando a una Misao con la cara desencajada por el miedo

------------------------------------------------

Kenshin descendía de su auto al mismo tiempo que Aoshi aparcaba el suyo en la plaza continua. Kenshin no le dirigió ni una mirada, salio y se encaminó hacia la puerta de urgencias cuando la voz de Kaoru la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Buenos días chicos – les sonrió, al parecer ya había llevado a Ayame a la guardería

- Buenos días Kaoru-dono – susurró Kenshin

- Kenshin, no me llames así – dijo Kaoru

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó el chico inquisidoramente

- Porque… - ¿por qué? Se preguntó Kaoru mentalmente, cada vez que oía ese nombre su cuerpo se llenaba de una sensación de tristeza

- Kaoru – Kaoru salio de sus pensamientos y saludó a Aoshi – Llegas tarde

- Aoshi, es que había un atasco terrible, si hasta Ayame llegó tarde al cole

------------------------------------------------

- Bueno tomase esta pastilla por la noche, ahora le diré al doctor que le firme el alta – sonrió Kaoru

- ¿Estas pastillas para que servirán? – preguntó una viejecita con aspecto afable

- Le servirán para que pueda dormir y olvídese de cuidar sus nietos durante una temporada – le aconsejó la psicóloga

- Pero…

- No rechiste – le sonrió – Aoshi, ¿me puedes firmar el alta? – le preguntó la chica

- Si claro – se acercó, cogio la libreta que tenía Kaoru entre las manos y la leyó – Solo se debe tomar una pastilla de este medicamento – dijo mientras firmaba

- Si, la señorita me ha aconsejado muy bien – Kaoru se sonrojó ante el comentario

- Bueno la "señorita" tendrá que venir a mi despacho luego – dijo girándose a Kaoru – tenemos que hablar sobre las guardias – Kaoru asintió.

- ¿He dicho algo inconveniente? – preguntó la señora al ver el énfasis que Aoshi le puso en la palabra "señorita"

- No, no, al contrario, lo que pasa es que… - Kaoru se sonrojó – Soy señora

------------------------------------------------

- Megumi – la llamó Sayo

- Dime Sayo-chan

- Me han dicho que falta este material, – dijo mostrando una lista - estoy un poco liada para buscar alguien más ¿podrías ir a buscarlo tu?

- ¡¿Qué?! – quiso reprochar algo pero la carita de Sayo era de esas a las que te sientes incapaz de decir que no

- Está bien – Megumi suspiró resignada

Cruzó la sala de urgencias, una sala circular, con un gran tablón en el medio donde se acumulaban todos los informes y en donde doctores e enfermeros intentaban poner orden. En la parte exterior había un montón de camillas, algunas llenas otras vacías, todas separadas por cortinas de color verde pálido. Salió por la puerta opuesta por la que había entrado y se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto donde había todos los medicamentos almacenados. Empieza a coger pequeñas botellitas hasta que la luz se va

- ¿Y ahora qué diablos pasa? – se preguntó interiormente. Siente que la puerta se abre.

- ¿No va la luz? – preguntó una voz sumamente conocida ¿qué hacia él allí? ¿y por qué diablos había parado la luz? Se oyó que la puerta se cerraba y que el individuo comenzaba a coger frasquitos

- ¿¡Se puede saber que haces Cabeza de Pollo estúpido?! – dijo Megumi con una venita hinchada en la frente

- ¿Kitsune? – el chico miró alrededor

- ¡No me verás porque estamos a oscuras burro! – le gritó la enfermera

- Pero te siento – dijo con voz suave, en un rápido movimiento se giró y quedo frente a frente

- Oye, ya sé que el cuarto es pequeño pero eso… ¡no es motivo para que me sobes! – dijo intentando empujar a Sanosuke

- No podrás sacárteme de encima porque este cuarto es muy, muy estrecho

- Entonces déjame coger las cosas que necesito y… - pero se paró al sentir el aliento del chico en su cuello

- Coge lo que quieras Kitsune lo que necesito está detrás de ti y en esta postura ya me sirve para cogerlo – dijo lentamente y rozando sus labios con la piel de la chica

- Sano… suke. ¡Ya basta! – dijo apartándose del chico – Tienes trabajo y yo también – y se quedó espalda contra espalda con el chico

- Yo me voy Kitsune – le dijo al oído

- Mejor – pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el chico la cogio de la barbilla y la besó tiernamente en los labios

- Por la compañía – sonrió.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡CERDO PERVERTIDO! – le gritó y lo sacó a patadas del cuarto - ¡Y ENCIEN LA LUZ IDIOTA!

- Esta vez se enfadó de verdad – le comentó Tokio

- Que va, si se moría de ganas

- ¡QUE TE DEN! – le dijo Megumi cuando salio del cuarto con todo lo que había ido a buscar

- ¡Kitsune idio…

- ¡Y NO ME DIRIGAS LA PALABRA! – y en la cabeza de Sanosuke se estrelló una palangana de plástico

- Se enfadó bastante Sanosuke – sonrió Tokio

------------------------------------------------

Estaba esperando el ascensor, ¿siempre iban tan lentos? Kenshin negó con la cabeza, era él que tenía ganas de llegar arriba, recoger sus cosas y marcharse.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pero cuando estuvo dentro una voz le sorprendió

- No te contesté la pregunta – Kenshin se giró y observó a Kaoru parada delante de él

- ¿Qué? – entonces los ojos de Kenshin la miraron fijamente, sus ojos eran azules

- No me gusta que me digas Kaoru-dono porque intentas crear distancias entre nosotros – la puertas del ascensor se cerraron

- ¿Kaoru?

- Te he echado de menos Kenshin – Kenshin se acercó a ella acorralándola contra la pared y besándola apasionadamente, era su Kaoru, no la reencarnación, sino la de la Era Meiji

**

* * *

**

**Waa! Ya he terminado! ¿Cómo ha quedado? Jeje, ahora he de decidir que hago con Saito y Tokio (ya saben si tienen alguna suggerencia las aceptó todas, ). Ahora pasó a los reviews y si me acuerdo de algo más ya os lo comentaré (si, ya lo sé, soy una despistada TTTT)**

**- Kaoru Himura14.- No importa por el review, a mi también me pasa, bueno al final no sé con quien se quedará Kaoru, la verdad aun no lo he decidido, pero de momento está con Aoshi y Aoshi con ella. Si, te entiendo, a mucha gente le ha impactado esta pareja pero... jeje, a parte de que soy un poquitín rarita por las parejas, tenía este fic en mente desde hacía mucho y tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo. Espero que, aunque no te gusté la pareja, te gusté la trama y el fic en general y sino, no importa, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Gracias por leerlo de todas formas. . **

**- naoko L-K.- Mmm... no lo sé, es lo único que te puedo decir, ahora mismo no sé con quien se quedará Kaoru, se puede quedar con Aoshi (que es lo primero que tenía en mente) como con Kenshin (que últimamente me está rondando mucho está idea por la cabeza) pero no te preocupes, de momento será Aoshi& Kaoru aunque con un poco de Kenshin & Kaoru como has podido comprobar al final de este capi.**

**- kaoruluz.- Nueva lectora! Kawaii! Bueno respecto celos a Kenshin, jeje, lo siento pero ya tengo algo pensado para él y que será un poquito dramático. ¿Has visto Ayashi No Ceres? La idea de las reencarnaciones me vino de ahí, en Ceres, la protagonista es Aya pero en el cuerpo de esta habita Ceres y cuando se transforma en Ceres no queda rastro de Aya, más o menos es lo mismo, por una parte tienes a la Kaoru del presente, enamorada de Aoshi y que no recuerda a Kenshin, pero por el otro ( y que ha salido en este capi) tienes a Kaoru del pasado que quiere a Aoshi y no siente nada por Aoshi, con los otros personajes más o menos es lo mismo, excepto Kenshin que persigue a Kaoru, jeje. No sé si me he explicado, sino te ha quedado claro me vuelve a preguntar y yo te lo repito de otra forma ¿shi? Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te siga gustando.**

**- Holly-dono.- Amiga ¿te has canviado el nick? Bueno tengo que decirte que hecho de menos mis conversaciones contigo, de verdad de la buena, y que espero que tu internet se recuperé que te tengo que contar cositas, jeje. Ahora al fic, muchas gracias, eres una monada, si lo sé, a mi últimamenteme está pasando ( no se pega eso de que la inspiración se va ¿verdad? O.o) Bueno, gracias por el review y espero que me dejes uno aunque ya hayas leido el capi. Nos estamos viendo! ¡Ah! Y piensa en la pag. web! Besos wapixima**

**- kaoru himura.- Wolas! La verdad es que ami esté fic me encanta, jeje, y incluso a mi me emociona cuando lo escribo ( y mira que es mio). Bueno ya sabes, a ver si nos encontramos por el msn, que el último día hablamos poquito, y espero que te haya gustado el capi y que te siga gustando el fic. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Abrazos!**

**- kayla-chan.- Mou! Hace mucho que no coincidimos por el msn, que pena. Espero que te siga gustando el fic, yo estoy igual, me duele mucho tener que decirdir con quién se tiene que quedar Kaoru, ¿con Kenshin por qué es el amor de su vida pasada? ¿O con Aoshi qué ha creado una vida junto a él en el presente? Es casi com el ser o no ser, esa es la questión, jeje. Espero que te guste el capi y te mando muchos besitos!**

**- Hitokiri Himura20.- Te entiendo, entiendo que no te guste la pareja de Aoshi & Kaoru y como consequéncia el fic y me ha alagado mucho que me dijeras que te gusta como escribo. Así que espero ver reviews tuyos en todos los otros fics ¿shi? Si este no te gusta, no hace falta que lo leas, ¿vale? . . **

**- misao shinomori-12.- Gomen nasai, pero tu ya sabes que no me gusta mucho la pareja Aoshi & Misao pero... tampoco es que no quiera escribir de ellos, no es eso, pero en este fic no está planeado, es más, no me había planteado una relación entre Aoshi & Misao hasta que tu me lo proponiste, no, me parece que no será posible, más bien por la estructura del fic que por otra cosa. Gomen nasai. Espero que, aun así, te haya gustado el capi y que te siga gustando el fic, aunque de digo lo mismo que a Hitokiri Himura20, sino te gusta el fic no estás obligada a leerlo ¿vale? No lo leas como si fuera por compromiso y que después no te guste, eso es lo peor que se puede hacer en un fic ¿shi? Gracias por el review.**

**Bueno ya está, me parece que no me olvido de nada ni de nadie ¿verdad? Mmm... y me parece que yo no tengo que deciros nada más a parte de dos cositas.**

**1.- Me mandáis un review porfi, y me decís que os ha parecido y todo**

**2.- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Que el año que viene sea mejor que el que ha pasado y que seais más felices.**

**De todo corazón **

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	5. Chapter IV

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de Recuerdos Olvidados, si queréis que os diga la verdad, hacía como dos semanas que tenía el capítulo escrito pero dado las cosas que han pasado no he tenido tiempo y mucho menos ganas de hacer nada ni actualizar, así que les pido disculpas por mi vagería. **

**Ahora les dejó, aquí con este capi y no sé... que disfruten.**

**Nos vemos a bajo.**

* * *

Le faltaba aire, pero… ¿por qué? No lo sabía, notó la pared del ascensor en su espalda y alguien que la besaba muy apasionadamente y lo más increíble, ella le estaba devolviendo el beso, algo dentro de ella le decía que no estaba mal que Aoshi no…

¡Un momento! ¡Ese no era Aoshi! ¡¿A quién estaba besando?!

De un empujón en retiro al hombre que la estaba besando y abrió los ojos

- ¡Kenshin! – dijo asombrada Kaoru

- ¿Kaoru? – no sabía lo que pasaba, se estaba perdiendo – Kaoru cariño me recuerdas

- ¡Desvergonzado! – le dijo. Kenshin abrió los ojos, ahora lo entendía, Kaoru no aceptaba su reencarnación, los recuerdos y los sentimientos de su vida pasada, eran como dos Kaoru's completamente diferentes, la Kaoru Kamiya y la Kaoru Shinomori que solo tienen en común el cuerpo que comparten.

- No Kaoru yo… - intentó decir pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kaoru salió del aparato dejando a Kenshin confuso

- ¡Mierda! – dio un golpe en la pared

-----------------------------------------------------

Eso solo le pasaba a ella, seguro, es que no había a nadie más que le pasará eso. Increíble

- ¡Como que no hay hoteles! – le gritó Tokio a Sayo después de haber estado un minuto en silencio

- Lo siento Tokio-san, pero no quedan hoteles y solo hay habitaciones para dentro de cinco días

- ¿Cómo… como es posible?

- Pues… seguramente es por el concierto que se da en Tokio – dijo Misao

- ¿Concierto?

- No lo sabes – dijo la chica emocionada, Tokio negó con la cabeza – A partir de hoy, cada día a las nueve de la noche hasta las cinco de la mañana hay un concierto diferente de diversos cantantes internacionales muuuy famosos, al parecer ya no quedaban entradas a las 24 horas de ponerlas a la venta

- ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Tokio

- Jeje – Misao sacó un billete de su cartera – Porque yo voy, por eso esta semana tengo turno de tarde, para dormir por la mañana e ir de juerga por la noche

- ¿Y vas tu sola? – preguntó Sayo

- No, voy con un amiga de la facultad que… - a partir de ese momento Tokio ya no escuchó.

Y ahora, ella se encontraba por las escaleras para ir al despacho de su exmarido y pedirle que la "acogiera" hasta que encontrase alguna habitación libre pero…

- No sé si lo soportaré – susurró - ¡Hajime! – dijo entrando en el despacho

- ¡Mujer! – dijo Saito - ¡Como se te ocurre entrar de esta manera! – dijo abrochándose la camisa

- ¿Ahora te cambias la camisa antes de salir?

- Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta el olor a hospital y me cambio al ir a casa

- A ti te gusta el olor a tabaco

- Si, ¿por cierto, lo has dejado?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Porqué está mañana no olías a tabaco ni nada

- ¿Y a que olía? – le dijo, Saito se acercó a ella y bajó su cabeza hacia su cuello

- Rosas, rosas blancas – dijo

- ¿Ahora te fijas como huelo? – preguntó mientras empezaba a crecer un rubor en sus mejillas, hacia mucho, demasiado, que no lo tenía tan cerca

- Siempre me he fijado y nunca dejaré de hacerlo – dijo besando el cuello de la doctora

- Hajime… yo venía… - pero un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando el hombre le mordisqueó y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja

- ¿Aun eres tan sensible en las orejas?

- Así es – los dos se miraron, ¿por qué se habían separado? Sonrieron, lo suyo no funcionó, no había razón, no sabían el porque, pero se distanciaron

- ¿Querías algo? – dijo un poco turbado, había hecho lo de antes sin pensar, sin recordar las distancias y lo más inquietante, no le molestó ni a él ni a ella

- Si, verás, se que es pedirte mucho pero no hay hoteles y me preguntaba si podría quedarme en casa. Quiero decir, en tu casa, ahora – dijo

- No veo el problema

- Gracias – dijo sonriendo

- Lo siento

- Yo no lo evité, es tanto mi culpa como la tuya – el asintió en silencio - ¿Me llamas cuando te marches? – preguntó.

- Si, ya te avisaré.

- Gracias de nuevo

- Últimamente estás más educada mujer

- Bueno, tu también tendrías que serlo, por cierto, ese tal Himura

- Si, ya lo sé, ronda demasiado a Kaoru

-----------------------------------------------------

Estaba enfadada, ¡muy enfadada!

- Adiós Sayo – dijo Megumi secamente

- Meg, el casco

- No lo quiero – dijo sin girarse y dirigiéndose a la salida cuando una voz a sus espaldas la hicieron girar

- ¡Suélteme!

- Vendrás conmigo niña – Tsubame estaba siendo agarrado por un hombre, bastante alto y fuerte, con los ojos azules y el pelo grisáceo, casi blanco, aunque era joven

- ¿Tsubame?

- ¡Megumi! ¡Ayúdame!

- Oiga suelte a la chica – le dijo Megumi poniéndose entre medio del hombre y Tsubame

- No se meta

- Sayo, llama a seguridad – dijo Megumi mientras escondía a Tsubame detrás de su cuerpo

- ¡No se atreva!

- ¿Quién es usted? – dijo Megumi seriamente, estaba asustada pero no lo demostraría

- No le importa

- Si que me importa, ella es la hija de una compañera de trabajo y según he visto esto es un intento de secuestro

- ¡Salga de aquí! ¡Déjeme llevarme a esa zorra que nos abandonó! – Megumi comprendió, era el verdadero padre de Tsubame

- Usted no pinta nada en la vida de la pequeña, salga de aquí, ya han llamado a seguridad

- ¡No me molestes! – dijo dando una fuerte bofetada a la enfermera, haciendo que cayera al suelo

- ¡Eh! – una voz sonó detrás del extraño – A mi Kitsune no la toca nadie – Sanosuke dio un fuerte puñetazo al hombre dejándolo casi inconsciente, lo levantó agorándolo por el cuello – Nadie ¿Lo has entendido? – preguntó soltándolo al suelo

- ¡Tsubame! – Kaoru llegó junto a los agentes de seguridad que agarraron fuertemente al hombre

- ¡Mama! – Kaoru abrazaba fuertemente a Tsubame que lloraba

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Desgraciada! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió quitarme la custodia de la niña?!

- No lo mires Tsubame – dijo Kaoru escondiendo a la pequeña entre sus brazos

-----------------------------------------------------

Había llevado a la chica a una habitación de planta porque cuando la cogio en brazos se había desmayado. Ahora la observaba en silencio, le encantaba verla dormir, una frase asaltó su cabeza "Cuando eres capaz de observar a otra persona mientras duerme durante toda la noche, es el signo más claro que le amas".

Sacudió la cabeza, esa estúpida Kitsune se había puesto en su cabeza y no quería salir, además era gratificante verla enfadada, sus ojos le brillaban y cuando sus labios hacia un puchero es que…, le acarició lentamente la cara, la mejillas y los labios

- Eres demasiado bonita Kitsune, te quiero demasiado – susurró.

- No mientas – dijo Megumi abriendo los ojos – No digas que me quieres cuando no es verdad – dijo la chica incorporándose, Sanosuke se quedó en silencio, silencio que inconscientemente mató a Megumi, "¿me siento mal? ¿por qué? Es algo bueno que el Cabeza de Pollo no me quiera ¿no?" - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Te desmayaste con el golpe y te llevé aquí.

- Ah – dijo ausente – Bueno ya puedo irme ¿no?

- Si, solo me esperaba

- ¿Te esperabas? ¿A qué Sanosuke? – le preguntó levantándose de la cama y peinándose un poco

- A ti – Megumi lo miró interrogantemente – Para llevarte a casa

- Aun estoy enfadada contigo, ya lo sabes

- Pero… es que… estabas en buena posición y… me vinieron ganas de besarte y… - Sanosuke estaba sudando más de lo normal, estaba nervioso

- ¿Y eso es excusa?

- Lo siento, si es eso lo que quieras que te diga

- Te he dicho que no me mientas – Sanosuke sonrió correspondiendo el gesto de Megumi – Así… ¿me dices que me llevas a casa?

- Por supuesto Kitsune

- Tendrías que sacarte la costumbre de llamarme Kitsune Cabeza de Pollo

- ¿Y tú eres la más indicada para decírmelo?

-----------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo estás Tsubame? – preguntó Kaoru, tenía a su hija sentada en una camilla y le estaba examinando el rostro y al ver que no tenía ningún golpe se dispuso a curarle la muñeca que, con la presión ejercida por Enishi se había roto – Ese hombre es un animal – susurró para si misma, pero Tsubame lo oyó.

- Mama… no creo que…

- ¿Qué hacías aquí? – le preguntó.

- Venía a una conferencia sobre la sexualidad, la que da la abuela – (n/a: se me hace muy raro que Tokio, siendo bastante joven ya sea abuela… Mm.… Tokio tiene 45 años y se quedó embarazada de Kaoru a los 21, si realmente es muy joven)

- ¿Y por qué quieres saber eso? – le preguntó su madre contenta de que el tema se hubiese desviado

- Mama hay que tener cultura general sino puede pasar lo mismo que a Sayu…

- No la nombres Tsubame, no fue culpa suya y lo sabes, si estuviera aquí seria ella la que te protegería. Bueno, el brazo ya está, no quiero que te separes para nada de Yahiko-chan

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero que Enishi intenté algo que… - negó con la cabeza – Nada, espérame aquí, voy a decirle a tu padre que ya nos vamos – la joven solo pudo asentir y su madre desapareció por detrás de las cortinas

**

* * *

**

**Vale, ya lo sé, sé que no he dejado en claro lo que tienen que ver Kaoru, Enishi y Tsubame pero os prometo que en el próximo capítulo todo saldrá a la luz. Aun estoy pensando con quien se queda Misao, no tengo ni idea pero tampoco quiero dejarla soltera, jeje, y con Aoshi no puede ser por motivos que... bueno... el fic no es de Aoshi y Misao, así que porfi, ayúdenme a encontrar una pareja para Misao ¿shi?**

**Bueno ahora a los reviews:**

**- naoko LK.- Jeje, Megumi y Sanosuke siempre tiene mucha historia, y sobre con quien se quedará Kaoru, ¿sabes qué no lo tengo nada claro? Pero bueno, de momento no estoy poniendo mucho Aoshi y Kaoru pero tampoco no pongo mucho Kenshin y Kaoru así que está un poco equilibrado. Gracias por el review y espero que te guste el capi.**

**- tatsuki shinomori.- Nueva lectora! Kawaii! Jeje, la verdad, lo siento, últimamente me tardó mucho en actualizar y me recriminó a mi misma ya que... a mi no me gusta que me hagan esperar con los fics y yo... ¡yo también hago esperar T.T! Pero bueno, gracias por la felicitaciones, la verdad es que siempre hacen muy feliz a una y espero que el resto del fic no te decepcioné. **

**- kagome-anti-kikyou/ kaoru himura.- Jeje, no sé como llamarte, xD. Gracias por las felicitaciones y bueno, que sepas que cada día me lo pasó mejor contigo, jeje. Así que no canvies nunca y espero que sigas siguiendo mis fics. . **

**- misao shinomori-12 .- Sobre Aoshi y Misao, no lo siento, pero tengo algo pensado por Misao aunque aun no sé con quien se quedará . Pienso que no es que no sea posible es que, Aoshi y Misao, en mi historia antes ya han estado juntos y no ha funcionado por lo tanto creo que cuando algo no funciona es por culpa de los dos así que no es posible esta pareja. Sobre Ayashi No Ceres, tengo una pregunta que hacer sobre el anime, ¿Yuuhi alguna vez se viste de mujer? y ¿Maya Hirobe sale en el anime? Es que siempre busco a esta chica y nunca la encuentro y es una verdadera pena. Bueno, gracias por el review.**

**- holly-dono.- ¡Kawaii!! El otro día pudimos hablar, aunque fue poco rato, siento haber tenido que marchar, ¿cómo te fue con el chico? Cuando nos vemos me tienes que contar sin falta, jeje. Bueno, al fic, mmm... gracias por los ánimos, me alegra mucho tus reviews, ¿lo sabes verdad? ¿Por cierto, has visto el capi de Seis Reinos? Ya está actualizado, jeje. Nos vemos! Bsitos!!!!**

**- kayla-chan.- Jeje, la verdad es que Tokio y Saito me divierten tanto a más que Sanosuke & Megumi a la hora de escribir, aunque me cuesta un poco manejarlos. Los separé porque se viera que en este fic no obligatoriamente las parejas que normalmente vemos juntas han de estar juntas y a mi esto es lo que me atre a escribir el fic, quiero demostrar que, aunque duela, las parejas no son eternas y que las circumstancias pueden hacer que una persona a la que tu quieres y ella te quiere te traicioné o simplemente, el amor terminé y me pareció que de esta forma el fic sería más "real". Sobre el msn, yo tampoco no ando mucho por ahí, así que no te preocupes. Besitos! **

**- kaoruluz.- Gracias por tus ánimos y me alegra que con la idea de Ayashi No Ceres te quedará más claro, jeje. Intentaré no defraudarte sobre el fic y que puedas seguir disfrutándolo. **

**- Dark Spirit Battousai.- Nuevo lector!!!!!!?¿ Siento ser indiscreta pero por tu nick no puedo deducir ¿chico o chica? Soy una indiscreta lo sé, y esto no sé debe de preguntar pero... Lo siento, que verguenza, jeje. K&K no sé yo, aun no tengo decidido con quien se quedará Kaoru pero espero que si se queda con Aoshi no te defraude, jejej. Gracias por el review y espero que el capi te haya gustado.**

**- gaby(hyatt.- Te digo lo mismo que a Kayla-chan, jeje, no todas las parejas son eternas y las circumstancias son no siempre son favorables, además, me parece que en este fic no te tendrías que sorprender de nada, jeje, uiiii, que me emocionó. Bueno, gracias por el reviewy espero que te gustase el capi.**

**- griskaoru.- Nueva lectora!!!! Jiji, es un principio es A&K pero... ¡triangulo amoroso! Así que no te sorprendas por nada. Espero que sigas el fic y que te siga gustando. **

**- padilla-chan.- Nueva lectora!!!!!!! Yo tambien espero que este año sea mejor que el pasado y bueno, gracias por los ánimos y me encantaría que siguieras el fic, jeje.**

**Me parece que ya está, solo despedirme de todos con un besito y un abrazo y ya sabéis, para decirme algo, suggerencia, felicitación y/o crítica me mandáis un review ¿oki?**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	6. Chapter V

**Wolas ¡Estoy aquí de nuevo! Jeje ¿cómo han estado? Yo esté finde me lo he pasado escribiendo esté capi, la verdad estoy un poco decepcionada pero los comentarios sobre el capi los diré cuando terminéis porque de esta forma no os corto la emoción. Me ha salido bastante larguito, me parece que es el capi más largo que he escrito.**

**Hace mucho que no lo digo pero supongo que dais por supuesto que Rurouni Kenshin no es mío y que no hago fics para ganar dinero, solo para divertirme y divertir así que no me denuncien.**

**Me estoy descuidando algo y no sé que es ¡ah! Ya sé, he recibido varios reviews, que no los crítico ni nada que quedé claro, pero diré la información así en general porque quizá hay más gente que lo piensa y no me lo ha dicho y quiero que las cosas queden claras. En este fic no os esperéis parejas de las que estamos acostumbradas/os a ver, si que es verdad que habrá momentos KK porque sino no sería un triangulo amoroso pero... no os esperéis que el final sea KK, de las misma forma digo para los amantes de Aoshi Misao, en este fic no habrá nada de ellos, a parte de conversaciones y así, pero que nada de romance, no es que no quiera, sino que el fic no me lo permite, si ahora me pongo a hacer otro triangulo amoroso esto empezaría a parecer un culebrón y la verdad es que tengo mi imaginación al máximo, si alguien ha buscado mi historia ha podido comprobar que esta clasificada como una Aoshi Kaoru ¿será por algo no? Así que toda la gente que no le guste esta pareja no quiero que se sienta decepcionada porque se espera que en un final todo se arreglé, he de decir que tampoco no sé como terminará todo pero bueno, pero que no os esperéis un final feliz con un beso entre Kenshin y Kaoru porque puede pasar o no.**

**También decir que en este fic lo que quiero demostrar no es fastidiar a los lectores/lectoras (que seguro que mucha gente lo piensa) sino simplemente demostrar que las parejas no son eternas, por mucho que nos guste pensar que existe nuestro príncipe azul, o princesa, no siempre nos tenemos que esperar a que aparezca montando en un caballo blanco, en este fic quiero demostrar que una persona es libre para querer a quien sea, ni destino ni puñetas, yo no creo en el amor eterno, todo tiene un final y aquí Kaoru ha encontrado el suyo y a vivido uno nuevo con Aoshi, no sé si me explico, es que quiero explicar muchas cosas y me parece que no voy en orden. En resumen, en este fic el amor eterno no existe y que no es raro ver que las parejas a las que estamos acostumbrados/acostumbradas a ver no las veamos porque nadie, nadie, tiene el destinos escrito, somos nosotros los que escribimos el destino**

**¡OH! Que bonito que quedó, jeje, bueno ahora les dejó con el fic. Espero que disfruten. Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Kaoru se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el despacho de Aoshi, situado en el segundo piso, había evitado el ascensor, aun recordaba el beso cálido y apasionado que le había dado Kenshin, si quería serse sincera ese beso… le había gustado, le traía un sentimiento de melancolía y… ahora se sentía culpable¿cómo enfrentarse a Aoshi? Y si se lo decía que explicación iba a darle, es que ni ella misma recordaba como era que de estar ordenando unas medicinas había pasado a estarse besando apasionadamente en la pared del ascensor con el amigo de su marido. 

¿Aoshi? – preguntó suavemente entrando en el despacho

¿Kaoru qué haces aquí?

- Enishi ha estado aquí.

¿Enishi?

- Ha probado de llevarse a Tsubame y a agredido a Megumi

¿Tsubame¿No tenía una orden de alejamiento?

- Ya no Aoshi – Aoshi salió echo una furia del despacho y agarró la mano de Kaoru dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Tsubame

A Kaoru ese contacto la sorprendió, no se lo esperaba, ella pensando en como decirle a Aoshi que se había besado con Kenshin y… "no me importa tu pasado"… otra vez esas frases que inundaban su cabeza

- No sé porque Enishi pudo salir de la cárcel, el muy desgraciado – en ese momento, Kaoru empezó a pensar que el haberle dicho la situación de Tsubame estaba mal

- Flash Back -

- Kaoru date prisa, Aoshi debe estar a punto de llegar – le decía su madre des de la cocina

- Ya voy – una Kaoru de unos ocho años de edad entró a toda prisa a la habitación donde su madre, una mujer de veinte pocos años, se servía un café y su padre, con veinte años menos, revisaba el diario – Buenos días – saludó alegremente

- Vaya… pero si la pequeña Tanuki nos ha dado el gusto de despertarse – dijo burlón Saito – Tu hermana hace ya por lo menos media hora que está despierta – dijo señalando a una chica de cabellos negros como los de su madre y mirada ámbar, pero a diferencia de la de Saito esta expresaba ternura y amor

¡Hajime! – dijo mirándolo con reproche – Lo que pasa es que no se fía ni un pelo de que el pequeño Aoshi sea capaz de llevaros al cole

- Tokio de prohíbo que digas eso – le dijo Saito

- Pero si Aoshi es un chico muy serio para tener solo doce años

- Pero mis hijas tienen ocho y seis respectivamente

- Ni caso hija – Tokio se aproximó a la pequeña ¿Ya has terminado Sayuri-chan?

- Si mamá – sonrió la chica. El timbre sonó – Vamos Kaoru, comete tu desayuno mientras yo le abro la puerta a Aoshi

* * *

¿A quién esperas? – le preguntó Aoshi a Kaoru 

- Sayuri aun no ha venido – los dos chicos eran unos adolescentes.

- Lo siento – la pequeña Saito apareció corriendo

¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó Kaoru mientras recogía su cartera del suelo ¿No te habrán castigado?

- No… solo… solo que… - a esto se sonrojó.

- Seguro que tiene que ver con Enishi – dijo su hermana. Enishi Yukishiro iba al mismo curso que Kaoru, tenía el pelo de color blanco en punta, todos se preguntaba si era teñido o natura, y los ojos, siempre escondidos tras unas gafas negras, era el chico más deseado del colegio desde que Aoshi lo dejó.

¡Qué? – a esto la pequeña se sonrojó más ¡No!

- Claro – dijo Kaoru mirando a Aoshi que tenía una tierna sonrisa en los labios (n/a: entonces Aoshi aun era inocente) – Vamos, hoy Aoshi nos ha venido a recoger con su coche

¿De verdad? – dijo la pequeña entusiasmada – Pues… sino es molestia

- Sayuri-chan – una chica con los ojos verdes y el pelo recogido en una trenza se acercó a ellos

¡Misao! Ya he conseguido transporte

¿Quieres utilizar a Aoshi cómo taxista?

- Aoshi-kun ¿te molesta?

- No, no tengo inconveniente

¿Eres Makimachi, verdad? – preguntó Kaoru – Vas al mismo curso que Sayuri

- Así es – sonrió la chica – Me llamó Misao Makimachi

- Yo soy Saito Kaoru y él es Shinomori Aoshi

- Encantada – Misao se sonrojó un poco al mirar a Aoshi

- Bien ¿nos vamos?

- Si, tu vas muy tranquila pero yo tengo exámenes de acceso – dijo Kaoru subiendo al automóvil

¿A qué universidad irás?

- A la de psicología – ahora miró a su hermana – Enishi me dijo el otro día que iría a la de medicina

¿Medicina! – Sayuri casi había saltado del asiento

- Sayuri, por favor, siéntate – le dijo Aoshi con una gran gota detrás de su cabeza

- Lo siento – dijo apenada

- Si, al parecer dentro de un par de años te encontrarás con él

- Aoshi – dijo Sayuri desde el asiento de detrás

- No me pidas que lo vigile – dijo Aoshi negando con la cabeza

- Pero si vas a la misma universidad que el irá y…

- No – negó Kaoru – Aoshi tiene que estudiar, el año pasado ya reprobó – la chica sonrió.

- Kaoru todo tiene una explicación y tu lo sabes – la sonrisa de Kaoru se ensanchó aún más

- Y es tu nueva compañía, si Sayuri ayúdame a recordarme… - Sayuri estaba aguantándose la risa ¡OH¡Ya recordé¡El Gran Sanosuke Sagara! – a esto las dos hermanas empezaron a reír dejando a Misao un poco desconcertada

¡Basta ya!

- Si tus motivos son muy honestos Aoshi – Kaoru se serenizó – la razón más primordial es que tuviste que darle clases y… el muy idiota te emborrachó el día antes del examen y… - Sayuri empezó a reír otra vez – no alcanzaste suficiente nota y tuviste que esperar a setiembre para pasar de curso pero entonces… jeje… ya se te habían pasado las primeras clases y…

- … el Gran Aoshi Shinomori tubo que repetir – dijo Sayuri como quien anuncia el ganador de la quiniela

¡Las dos sois pastadas! Sabéis perfectamente que el tiempo que no estudie me lo pasé trabajando como ayudante en el hospital de vuestro padre – a esto las dos muchachas callaron

- Lo sentimos – dijeron las dos – Misao no pienses que es un irresponsable – añadió Sayuri a esto Kaoru volvió a reír

- Bueno señorita Makimachi ya hemos llegado – dijo Aoshi para cortar las risas de sus amigas

- Oye Misao – dijo Sayuri sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla – Mañana ¿vienes a casa?

- Claro – respondió la chica con una sonrisa – Nos vemos – y se despidió de los tres

- Mierda – dijo Sayuri – La madre que la parió se ha llevado mis apuntes

¡Sayuri¿Me ha parecido oír unas cuantas palabras malsonantes? – preguntó Kaoru mirando con reproche a su hermana, la chica enrojeció.

- Ahora vuelvo – y salió del coche para alcanzar a Misao

¿Cuándo le dirás lo de Enishi?

¿Cómo le digo? – dijo Kaoru mirando al joven de ojos azules

- Tendrás que hacerlo ¿ya habéis llegado a una relación? – a Aoshi el corazón se estremeció y interiormente rogó por una respuesta negativa

- Mañana vendrá a casa – susurró ¿Aoshi a ti… a ti no te importa? – preguntó Kaoru

¿Tendría que importarme? – dijo mirando al frente, no quería mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos azules

- No, supongo que no – contestó con un deje de tristeza en la voz

¡Ya estoy aquí! – el coche arranco con una Kaoru bastante ausente y Aoshi pensando.

* * *

- Estoy muy confundida Megumi – Kaoru estaba remirando en su armario que ponerse. Sentada encima de la cama había una Megumi de la misma edad que Kaoru, su pelo, ahora era corto y le daba un toco felino a su rostro 

- Aoshi no te ha dicho nada y las miraditas no son suficientes para ganar el corazón de una mujer

- Pero que miradas – suspiró Kaoru (n/a: me recuerda a alguien)

- Y Enishi es un chico atento y bastante amable…

- Del cual mi hermana está perdidamente enamorada – la cortó la chica

- Según lo que se, desde que Aoshi y Misao se han conocido andan muy juntos – dejó ir Megumi, a ver si su amiga se decidía

¿Qué!

- Al parecer Aoshi está muy atento con ella, incluso cuando tu tenías entrenamiento con las animadoras sé que él la ha venido a buscar un par de veces – los ojos de Kaoru se aguaron, no, no sé iba a dejar vencer, Aoshi no la pisaría de esa forma

- Bien¿cómo estoy? – dijo mostrando su vestuario, una minifalda y una camisa de manga tres cuartos negros, su pelo iba sujeto en una trenza

- No me gusta la trenza, hazte no sé… un recogido con algo

- Claro, tu al llevarlo corto te es mucho más fácil – al final se decidió por hacerse una cola baja ¿Mejor?

- Guapísima – le sonrió. El timbre sonó.

¡Ya voy mamá – y bajó la escaleras – Hola Enishi… - pero se detuvo a media palabra, delante suyo estaban Aoshi junto a su amigo de la universidad, Sagara Sanosuke

- Vaya, la pequeña Saito no está nada mal – sonrió el chico

- Kaoru me voy y me llevaré a Sayuri – dijo Megumi caminando hacia ella mientras cogía su chaqueta y la de Sayuri

¿Te vas? – preguntó Kaoru

- Si, tu cita con Enishi ha de ser muy romántica y si estamos las dos por el medio no… - pero Megumi también paró, Sayuri había aparecido por el pasillo y Aoshi miraba a Kaoru con mala cara

¿Una cita… - empezó Aoshi

- … con Enishi? – terminó la frase Sayuri

- Sayuri no es…

¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – preguntó Sayuri con lágrimas en los ojos

- Yo…

- No intentes disculparte Kaoru – dijo Aoshi

- Tu no eres el más indicado para decirme nada – dijo mirando con reproche a Aoshi

¿Qué te he echó yo? – dijo Aoshi indignado

¡Ya me lo han dicho que cuando yo no estoy te andas coqueteando con Misao!

¿Misao? – ahora era Sayuri la sorprendida

¡Sayuri ahora no, quieres! – le gritó Kaoru

- Eso… hazla fuera, acabas de romperle el corazón y…

¡Aoshi no me vengas con eso¡Sabías perfectamente que Enishi estaba enamorado de mí¡Si te pedí consejo!

¡Y te contesté que a lo mejor Enishi no te merecía!

- Siento meterme en esto – dijo Megumi cortando la discusión – Sé que los problemas sentimentales cada uno con lo suyo pero… Aoshi no tienes nada que reprocharle a Kaoru, no quiero decirlo yo pero, tu eres algo más que un amigo de Misao ¿cierto? Y Kaoru, no le grites a Aoshi sobre Misao¡estabas punto de ser la novia de Enishi! La única que puede quejarse es Sayuri y ella no ha levantado la voz en un solo momento

- Megumi se suponía que ibas a ayudarme – le regañó Kaoru

- Nunca digo mentiras Kaoru

- Apoyó a la guapa Kitsune – dijo Sanosuke desde la puerta

¡Qué me has dicho? – Megumi negó con la cabeza, no iba a discutir, no ahora – Sayuri ¿te vienes conmigo? – la chica con ojos ámbar le dio una mirada fulminante a Kaoru y con lágrimas en los ojos salió de la casa junto a Megumi

- Si, yo también me voy – Sanosuke cerró la puerta detrás de él

¿Algo más que decir Aoshi? – dijo Kaoru con voz dolida

¿Alguna vez me has querido? – la respuesta era obvia pero él necesitaba sentirla, si le decía que no se mantendría alejado de ella, como amigo y la protegería hasta que Kenshin llegará y si le decía que si entonces… por mucho que le doliera herir a Misao, se quedaría con Kaoru

- No, mis sentimientos nunca han pasado de la amistad – mintió la chica

- Me parece bien, era lo que necesitaba saber – suavemente se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Espero que seas feliz Kaoru

* * *

Dos años, Kaoru suspiró, hacia dos años que no había visto a Aoshi, desde ese día en el vestíbulo de su casa, dónde le había dicho que no lo quería, mentira, donde él le había dicho que le parecía bien, otra mentira, cuando llegó a Enishi se le tiró en brazos y le dijo que le quería, otra mentira, cuando oyó por boca de su hermana que Aoshi salía con Misao y que eran una pareja feliz, mentira, cuando los había visto besarse apasionadamente a la salida del colegio y a Aoshi diciendo a Misao que la quería, otra mentira más, y cuando Sayuri le había dicho que la perdonaba, que era su hermana y que la quería, que no importaba, los apoyaba a ella y a Enishi, todo esto con una sonrisa falsa, la última y más dolorosa mentira. 

Ahora Aoshi trabajaba en el hospital con su padre, ella había empezado la carrera y la pequeña Sayuri iba muy bien con las notas de su penúltimo año en el instituto.

El claxon de un coche la sacó de sus pensamientos, ese era Enishi, cogió velozmente el bolso, se despidió de su madre y salió a la calle, hacia mucho frío y sin pensárselo entró en el coche que había fuera, los vidrios estaban antelados y no se veía nada. Entró y saludó con un beso a su acompañante

- Te eché de menos – sonrió Kaoru y entonces se dio cuenta, no era Enishi

- Yo también Kaoru – dijo Aoshi frío – pero me parece que aun sigues con Enishi

¡Lo siento! – se sonrojó la chica – Pensé que era Enishi

- Y yo pensé que eras Misao – las palabras del otro entraron en el corazón de cada uno y los apuñalaron

- Voy a avisar a Misao – dicho esto salió del coche, antes de entrar en casa, un par de lágrimas salieron furtivas de sus ojos. Su primer beso con Aoshi y había sido una confusión por parte de los dos

* * *

- Lo siento Enishi – susurró Kaoru 

¿Lo sientes? Y me lo dices el día que hacemos dos años – el chico de cabellos blancos estaba alucinando en colores

- Ya… ya no puedo quererte más – las lágrimas se escapaban por sus ojos, mierda, mierda, mierda, todo por culpa del beso que se había dado con Aoshi hacía una semana¿por qué? Si lo había olvidado ¿no?

¿Shinomori?

- No, Aoshi no tiene nada que ver con esto…

- Si quieres mentirle, miéntele a otro

- Enishi por favor…

- No, estoy bien – se dio la vuelta ¿Te llevo a casa?

- No mejor que vaya… sola – Enishi se marchó, estaba enfadado y se la acompañaba a casa las cosas empeorarían

* * *

Un grupo de chicas entraron a un local, un pub. 

- Hola señoritas – saludó el camarero

- Hola – sonrieron ellas, todas iban bastantes bebidas

- Unas copas por favor – entre ellas estaba Sayuri, su pelo largo y ondulado caía por su espalda. Miró el local, estaba vacío excepto por una persona ¿Enishi? – el chico se giró.

- Sayuri, que sorpresa – dijo irónico el chico

¿Cómo tu por aquí?

- Tu hermana me plantó – suspiró él

- Aoshi

- Exactamente – el chico la miró, la verdad era que durante el poco tiempo que no la vio se había vuelto realmente hermosa

Una conversación, unas copas, bailes, sueños, sentimientos escondidos, tristeza y queriendo sentir amor fueron los factores que hicieron que el joven Yukishiro y la pequeña Saito se dejarán llevar por una noche salvaje de pasión

* * *

- Aoshi ha roto con Misao – dijo Megumi 

- No me importa

- Fue en la misma época en la que tu rompiste con Enishi ¿no habrá pasado algo?

- Nos besamos, por equivocación – quería parecer impasible pero la verdad era que quería saber si Aoshi también había sentido ese sentimiento

- La que me preocupa ahora es Sayuri – dijo Megumi

¿Sayuri¿Por qué?

- Últimamente está un poco extraña

* * *

- Enishi tenemos que hablar – dijo Sayuri 

- Podemos hablar más tarde – dijo intentando besarla

- Ahora por favor

- No puedes esperar tengo ganas de…

- Enishi – Sayuri estaba avergonzada, justamente por eso estaban en esa situación ¿Tomaste precauciones?

¿Precauciones?

- Esa noche – a Enishi se le iluminaron los ojos, como olvidar la pasada noche – No

- Eso lo explica – dijo en un suspiro

¿El qué?

- Enishi estoy embarazada

* * *

¿Qué! – Saito estaba enfadadísimo 

- Hajime cálmate

¿Qué me calme! – eso era el colmo, pensó Saito

- Kaoru yo… lo siento – dijo Sayuri mirando como su hermana se había quedado en estado de shock

¡No lo sientas¡Eres tu la que está embarazada¡Pequeña imprudente!

- Señor Saito – Enishi que estaba sentado a lado de Sayuri habló por primera vez

¡No hables¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho¡No solo has desvirginado a mis dos pequeñas sino que además has embarazado a una!

- Déjale que se expliqué Hajime – intervino Tokio

- Me haré cargo del niño

¡Era lo mínimo que podías hacer¡Solo tiene 18 años!– le gritó Saito

- Papa por favor – intervino Kaoru en un susurró – Sayuri ya está bastante mal solo hace falta que tu la grites – Saito miró a su hija, estaba sentada al lado de Enishi con lágrimas en los ojos

- Te casarás con ella – no era una pregunta, era un afirmación

- Lo haremos papa, el niño nacerá en un familia

* * *

Resultó ser una niña, una preciosa niña a la cual llamaron Tsubame y todo parecía ir bien, lo que no sabían era que, Sayuri, la inocente Sayuri, alegre y enamorada, divertida y abierta, se transformó en una Sayuri madura, silenciosa, cerrada en si misma y enamorada, si aunque le doliera, aun estaba enamorada de Enishi. 

- Ya estoy en casa – la voz de Enishi retumbó en el piso, venía borracho

- Tsubame duérmete por favor – le susurró a la niña de tres años

- Mama – rogó con los ojos – No vayas

- Si no voy irás tu cariño – le susurró, le acarició el rostro y besó la frente – duérmete por favor

Sayuri salió a recibir a su marido

¿Cómo estás? – sonrió la chica

¡Zorra! – una bofetada cruzó el rostro de la joven y del impacto cayendo al suelo, está vez si iba borracho – ¿Por qué me saludas con una sonrisa si la vida, nuestra vida, es una mierda? – el cariñoso, amable y buen chico de Enishi se había convertido en un maltratador en toda regla

- Por favor Enishi… - pero no terminó, Enishi, como cada tres noches, las noches en las cuales no iba con su prostituta particular, pataleó y después violó a la chica Saito

Tsubame intentaba no escuchar los gritos, sabía que su madre lo hacía por ella pero… no podia dejar de escuchar

* * *

- Tsubame – le sonrió Kaoru a la niña, tenía unos ocho años ¿Qué te pasa? 

- Nada Kaoru, nada – dijo Sayuri

¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

- La verdad, Tsubame estaba jugando y bueno iba a caer encima un jarrón, me tiré en plan héroe y me golpe con el canto del mueble. ¿Cómo vas con Aoshi? – la chica sonrió, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, Aoshi le había dicho que la quería y ella… ella le correspondía. Como toda respuesta levantó la mano – Esto es… ¿un anillo de compromiso? – la chica asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro – Me alegró que seas feliz

- Tú también lo eres ¿no?

- Claro – sonrió, sonrisa falsa, por supuesto – Tsubame tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde y tu padre está a punto de llegar – a la pequeña un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

- Sayuri – le llamó Kaoru antes de salir por la puerta – Papa quiere veros un día de estos

- Te llamaré Kaoru – Kaoru las miró alejarse, Tsubame tenía el miedo reflejado en el rostro, algo no iba bien

* * *

- Aoshi tenemos que ir – dijo Kaoru subiendo al auto 

¿Por qué?

- Ya te he respuesto, algo no marcha bien

- Pero Sayuri te lo habría dicho

- No me fío – y con un Aoshi no muy convencido el coche arrancó dirección casa de la familia Yukishiro

* * *

¡Sayuri! 

- Estoy aquí Enishi – salió, no sabía si sonreír o no, cuando lo recibía con sonrisa la golpeaba por ser feliz, cuando no sonreía, la golpeaba por no ser feliz

¿Dónde has estado? – le preguntó el hombre

- Yo… no he ido a ningún sitio – tartamudeó, esto se ponía feo y Tsubame aun no estaba dormida, lo sabía

- Hoy he llegado más temprano a casa y ¡sorpresa¡No había nadie?Dónde estabais!

- Enishi lo siento, salimos a dar una vuelta y…

¡Una vuelta! – la cogió del cabello y la tiró contra la pared ¡Me mientes!

- Por favor Enishi, ahora no Tsubame…

¿Tsubame¿Está despierta? – el rostro de Sayuri se ensombreció.

¡No! Solo digo que podría despertar

¡Tsubame¡Tsubame!

- Enishi por favor

¡Eres una mala puta! (n/a: perdón por las palabrotas) ¡No me engañes¡Tsubame está despierta¡Y hoy has ido con alguien más¡Lo sé!

¡He visto a Kaoru¡A Kaoru¡Me dijo que estaba prometida con Aoshi y hablamos de la boda! – dijo en un intento desesperado de calmarlo pero esto aun fue peor

¡La perra que me abandonó! Por su culpa estamos así. ?Y además es feliz?

- Ella no tiene nada que ver, si los dos hubiéramos tenido precaución esto…

¿Me das la culpa a mí? – y acto seguido la empezó a golpear, ella presintió que esta vez sería la peor de todas. Cuando a Enishi le dolían los pies y las manos estiro a el cuerpo casi sin vida de Sayuri y lo desnudo

- No Enishi, por favor – rogaba la chica, lo quería pero… no quería ese "amor" – Por favor – lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, el hombre no hizo caso y la penetró, una y otra vez, sin tener en cuenta las peticiones de la mujer, la mujer que alguna vez había sido su esposa, una de las personas a las que más había querido, a Sayuri, la pequeña Sayuri. Se recostó sobre de ella cuando terminó.

- Cada día lo haces mejor – la chica solo lloró más ¡Tsubame! – gritó, Sayuri abrió los ojos y se levantó intentando recoger sus ropas, todas echas trizas ¡Tsubame! – volvió a gritar, la mujer rogaba interiormente que la pequeña no saliera de su habitación pero no fue así.

¿Qué quieres papa? – preguntó temblorosa

- Buena chica – la cogió del brazo

- Desgraciado – susurró Sayuri cuando veía que se la llevaba al comedor, no lo iba a permitir, no a ella, a su hija, la hija de los dos. Quería a Enishi, aunque le doliera le quería pero… lo que no iba a permitir es que sus amenazas se hicieran realidad.

Siempre había dicho que si ella no le obedecía Tsubame recibiría las consecuencias pero nunca, nunca le había puesto una mano encima a la pequeña pero hoy, hoy Enishi venía borracho y mucho más enfadado que de costumbre por la simple mención de Kaoru. Se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se encaminó al comedor.

- Papa, mama está muy mal – dijo la niña

- No importa – con un brazo la tumbó encima del sofá – No te resistas Tsubame

¡No la toques desgraciado! – le gritó Sayuri, iba desnuda y se abalanzó sobre el hombre. El la golpeo fuertemente y la tiró al suelo, su cabeza chocó contra la mesa.

* * *

Aoshi y Kaoru subían por las escaleras y de repente oyeron el grito desgarrador de Tsubame. 

¡Mama!

¡Cállate insolente! – un golpe seco

Aoshi cogió a Kaoru de la mano y arrancaron a correr, llegaron a la puerta, no golpearon, estaba abierta, entraron y vieron el cuerpo de Sayuri en el suelo.

- Quédate con ella – le dijo Aoshi

¡Socorro! – el gritó era potente y provenía del salón ¡Mama¡Mama ayúdame por favor¡Basta papa!

Aoshi dejó a Kaoru con Sayuri después de sercioanrse de que está estaba viva y se dirigió al salón y entonces vio una imagen que aun ahora le provocaba arcadas. Enishi estaba sentado encima de Tsubame y está estaba sin camisa y lloraba, intentaba forcejear pero nada, no surgía efecto.

Aoshi golpeo a Enishi en la mandíbula apartándolo de la niña y la cogió en brazos

- No te separes de mí – le susurró.

- Aoshi es mi hija

¡Era tu hija! No pienso permitir que te vuelvas acercar a ella – abrazaba a Tsubame que aun temblaba y lloraba por el miedo – Tsubame ve con tu madre – dijo mientras le daba su chaqueta, ella la aceptó y se fue, quería estar lejos de su "padre" – Eres un desgraciado, es tu hija

- Era, como tu mismo has dicho

¡Pero es una niña?Qué les has echó a Sayuri!

¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

¡Aoshi acabó de llamar a la policía y a una ambulancia! – se oyó la voz de Kaoru

- No pienso dejar que te vayas

- Así que, la final, tu y Kaoru estáis juntos, me alegró que alguien sea feliz

¡Cállate! – y con un golpe lo dejó inconsciente

* * *

- Tsubame – dijo Sayuri mientras la levantaban en una camilla 

- Mama… todo es por mi culpa si yo no hubiera nacido…

- Tsubame, eres la persona que más quiero en esté mundo y de lo único de lo que no me arrepiento es de haberte tenido por hija. Dentro de poco serás una joven hermosa y entonces, verás que realmente yo te quería aunque yo no lo he sabido demostrar muy bien

- No digas eso, he sido yo la que…

- No, te quiero y quiero que eso esté presente siempre en tu mente. Tu no has tenido la culpa, él era un mal hombre y nosotras nos cruzamos en su camino, eso es todo, pero tu… tu eres lo mejor que ha salido de sus manos, lo mejor que él podía haber echo

- Mama…

- Te amo y dile a Kaoru… que a ella… a ella también… la quiero – suavemente cerró los ojos, la paliza había sido demasiado fuerte y por fin, su sufrimiento llegó a su fin

* * *

Después de eso, Tsubame fue adoptado por la pareja de recién casados que formaban Aoshi y Kaoru Shinomori. Para su desgracia, una fuerte discusión entre los padres de Kaoru sobre la situación en la que se había encontrado su hija Sayuri, el grave shock que tubo Tokio y el odio que empezó a correr en las venas de Hajime hicieron que se distanciaran por un tiempo y finalmente y por mutuo acuerdo se divorciaron y Tokio se fue a Estado Unidos. 

Kaoru entró a trabajar en el hospital junto a Megumi y Misao, años más tarde.

* * *

Estaba en una habitación oscura y tenebrosa. Había sillas y mesas todas estaban enganchadas por un hierro. Suspiró. Aún no sabía con exactitud que le iba a decir. Alzó la mirada, muchos de los hombres que estaban ahí se la miraban ¿qué hacia ahí una mujer tan hermosa? La respuesta apareció por una puerta, Enishi maltratado, más delgado y con cara triste 

- Hola Enishi

¿Kaoru? – preguntó mientras el guarda de seguridad lo sentaba en una silla enfrente de ella.

- Si, he hecho mi corazón tripas, he mentido a Aoshi y a Tsubame para venirte a ver

¿Tsubame¿Cómo estÿ

¿Ahora te interesas por ella? – dijo con desagrado – Da igual, no vengo para recriminarte nada solo para decirte que Aoshi y yo nos hemos casado, supongo que ya lo sabes, y informarte de que soy la madre de Tsubame, bueno, en realidad la nueva madre de Tsubame

¿Cómo estÿ – volvió a repetir el hombre

- Lo está superando, está siendo tratada por los mejores especialistas y está bien, incluso parece que ha encontrado el amor – dijo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro – solo he venido para decirte esto, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella Enishi, te lo pido por favor, y ni se te ocurra intentar comunicar con Aoshi, yo, aunque me duela reconocerlo, no puedo odiarte, has sido parte de mi vida y por eso quería darte esto – le alargó un sobre – una carta, una carta de Sayuri escondida en su tocador y dos fotografías, una de ella y Tsubame, la otra es de ellas dos y mía – Enishi las recibió – No tengo nada más que decirte, espero que cuando salgas de aquí hayas recapacitado y no vuelvas a hacer locuras – la mujer se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos

- La quería – dijo Enishi antes de que Kaoru desapareciera de su campo de vista – quería a Sayuri, al final aprendí a amarla a ella y a Tsubame pero… no sabía como demostrarlo – en el rostro de Kaoru apareció una sonrisa de tristeza e incredulidad

- Nadie lo hubiera dicho, Sayuri también te quería. Cuídate – las últimas palabras

* * *

_Querido Enishi:_

_No sé en que circunstancias leerás esta carta pero solo quiero decirte un par de cosas, lo más probable es que Tsubame ya no esté en "tu poder" por eso te pido y te ruego, no la busques, quiero que sea feliz, no sé donde estaré yo pero, estoy segura que no era la persona más indicada para cuidarla, por suerte tampoco la tienes tu, de eso estoy segura. _

_No quiero reprocharte nada solo decirte que si tan solo, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos hubiera sido igual de feliz que los primeres seis meses nuestra vida no sería la misma, siento que cada día te alejas de mí, cada día, cuando me "haces el amor", me maltratas, me estás matando por dentro pero… te quiero, es algo que no puedo y me parece que no quiero evitar, sé que yo no era la mujer de tu vida, esa siempre fue Kaoru pero, lo intenté, te juro que lo intenté, no pude. _

_Por eso me despido, ahora y para siempre con un abrazo y un cálido beso._

_Los sentimientos de las mujeres son fuertes y no son fáciles de olvidar pero yo quiero que tú me olvides, que nuestros recuerdos, pasen a ser recuerdos olvidados, recuerdos olvidados por parte de todos. Me parece que no me dejó nada que decirte, solo suerte y que, finalmente, puedas ser feliz._

_Te querrá para toda la eternidad_

_Sayuri Yukishiro._

_

* * *

_

¡Tsubame! – el llamado de Aoshi la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Papa – la chica levantó la vista – Papa tengo miedo – se abrazó a él – Ha vuelto, me volverá a hacer daño

- Sabes perfectamente que no lo permitiré – dijo abrazándola, intentando protegerla con sus grandes brazos ¿Y Ayame? – preguntó Aoshi

- Está con papa, la dejé antes de irte a buscar

- Vámonos a casa mama, por favor – rogó la pequeña

- Voy a buscar a tu hermana y nos vamos ¿si? – la chica asintió sin despegarse del cuerpo de su padre.

**

* * *

**

**La verdad es que estoy un poco decepcionada con este capítulo y la razón es muy sencilla, no me gusto de la manera que intenté resumir en un solo capi toda una vida que tiene tantas cosas que decir, me quedé corta, diría yo, el otro día se me pasó por la cabeza hacer un fic donde se explicará está historia pero la encontré un poco loca ¿qué opináis? Me he hechó daño escribir esto, a mi no me gusta poner personajes malos en mis fics, siempre intentó que se reflejé una parte de amor en los "malos" pero aquí no tengo excusas para Enishi, solo decir que el echó de perder a Kaoru le hizó tanto daño que no pudo superarlo haciendo que las personas a las que más quería sufrieran las conscecuéncias. **

**He explicado, o intentado de explicar, el pasado de Kaoru con Aoshi y la relación de este con Misao pero me gustaría aprofundirla un poco más pero, no sé, tendría que hacer todo otro fic y no sé si me veo con ganas. También está explicada la razón por la cual Saito y Tokio se separaron y como se "conocieron" Sanosuke y Megumi. **

**Me dió mucha pena matar a Sayuri pero era necesário, ahora sin nada más que decir, voy a por los reviews.**

**- giuliana.- La respuesta la he explicado al principio pero antes quiero decirte una cosa, en este fic Kenshin y Kaoru NOestan juntos y sobre lo que no es justo en AyM, yo no encuentro justo otra cosas y... jeje, me resigno, no quiero críticarte, nada de eso, entiendo que la pareja AK no guste, es más, supongo que si a mi me juntan a Sanosuke con Sayo pongo el grito en el cielo así que te entiendo pero bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. No quiero que me consideres una tocape... (ya sabemos lo que viene ¿no?) yo al escribir este fic quería reflejartres cosas principales, la primera, el amor eterno no tiene que existir, pregunta personal ¿has encontrado tu príncipe azul¿con el que quieras estar toda tu vida? Yo no y quizá quiero despertar a todas las chicas que hay por ahí de que no tenemos que estar esperando a un príncipe, a veces inexistente, toda la vida y Kaoru no encontró a Kenshin así que ella se enamoró de Aoshi, la segunda es que no quería que me clasificaran como una escritora que se atiené a todo lo tradicional, AyM, KyK, etc, en este fic he dado un giro de 180º y quería cambiar y tercera, jeje, (esto no es sobre el fic) gracias por haberme dicho buena escritora me has subido la moral, (ay, Aya-Mery se está sonrojando). Quizá te he dicho las cosas muy borde? Es que si te tuviera en frente te lo explicaría con una sonrisa pero no sé como expresarme sin sonar borde y me duele. Mi intención no es ser borde solo mostrarte mi opinión ¿la has entendido? Y por supuesto, si el fic no te gusta por nada del mundo quiero que leas un fic que te desagradé porque entonces si que te parecerá horroroso. Gracias por todo, besos.**

**- holly-dono.- Wolas¿Cómo estás? Oye me he leído tu capi y siento no haberte comentado nada a ver si un día de estos nos encontramos. Gracias por los ánimos y espero que te guste este capítulo. Abrazos y besitos! Y si no es mucho perdir... un review, jeje. Nos vemos!**

**- griskaoru.- Kawaii que te hayas animado a escribir un review, la verdad, es que de esa forma animas a los escritores y escritoras, jeje. Bueno, no queiro clasificarlo pero no, este fic no será exclusivamente KK, es más, es posible que en un futuro te encuentres escenas subiditas de tono respecto a AK y es por eso que te digo lo mismo a guiliana, no lo leas a la fuerza si no te gusta, al haber una pareja que no es KK, sino lo acabarás aburriendo y a lo mejor odiandome. ¡No¡NO por favor! Jeje, de todas formas gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste, hasta el momento, el fic**

**- tatsuki shinomori.- La verdad es que Soujirou está apareciendo en mi cabeza y... jeje... a lo mejor lo ponga y no me desagrada como pareja para Misao, estoy mirando las posibilidades y a lo mejor pronto lo veamos aparecer, jeje. ¡Está vez he actualizado pronto! Y además con un capi bastante largo, jeje. Me alegra que te gustase y espero que este capi no te decepcionase. Muchas gracias por prestarme a Sou-chan, jeje.**

**- Dark Spirit Battousai.- Gracias por los ánimos y me parece que ha quedado muy claro la relación de Tsubame- Enishi - Kaoru en esté capi ¿no? Me alegra que te gustase y me dio gracia la explicación sobre el nick, xD. Nos estamos viendo!**

**- misao shinomori-12.- Me da mucho honor el hecho de que hayas roto tu promesa de solo leer fics de AM para leer esté, la verdad es que me sorprendió, jeje. Misao y Aoshi, quería que se acercaran en este capi, para hacerte feliz, y mostrar parte de su pasado pero no me fue posible, preferí darle a la historia un punto de vista des de la família Saito (Kaoru y Sayuri). Lo lamentó mucho, de verdad tenía intención pero, cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba todo atado, gomen nasai de verdad. Si la verdad es que pensé en Sou-chan como pareja de Misao ( y aun estoy pensando) así que no te extrañé que un día aparezca por aquí. Sobre Ayashi No Ceres, Maya Hirobe, por mis investigaciones, es una chica que solo salé en el manga y no tiene mucha importancia, Yuuhi y Chidori, yo a Yuuhi no lo veía con nadie, con Aya lo veo como un hermano mayor al final, un amigo y con Chidori más de lo mismo, aunque tampoco me desagrada del todo la pareja con la mayor de los Kuruma. Gracias por tu review tan eleborado, jeje, y tus ánimos. Espero que te siga gustando el fic.**

**- bagy(hyatt .- Jeje, Tsubame se aclará todo en este capi, lo viste verdad, no es hija de Kaoru directamente, sino de su hermana. Sobre Saito y Tokio aun está rondando en mi cabeza si terminan juntos o no pero tendré en cuenta tu opinión. Gracias por el review y espero que disfrutases con este capi.**

**- HADA.- La opción de Sou-chan la había considerado pero... ¿Saito con Misao¡Ala! A ver quien la dice más gorda! Bueno¡Nueva lectora! Bienvenida a mi fic (bueno sóis bien benidos todos, jejej) Si, séque está todo un poco enredado pero a ver si lo desenredo ¡ah¡ que grácia¡ un trabalenguas! Jeje, nada que se me va la olla. Bueno, muchas gracias por el review y espero que sigas siguiendo el fic ¡ah¡otro trabalenguas! **

**Bueno ya est� espero que os gustase el fic, os deseo mucha suerte en la vida (ahora no sé a que salé esto) y deciros que estoy muy feliz (xD, se me va cada día más la olla)**

**Perdón por las tonterías de antes, bueno, claro que quiero que seáis felices pero no me parece el sitio para decirlo, jeje.**

**Espero que para alguna duda, suggerencia, críticao felicitación me mandéis un review. Lo haréis ¿verdad? (Carita de perrito abandonado)**

**Bueno, vale ya, que cada vez lo pongo peor.**

**Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	7. Aviso

Wolas! Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero este mensaje es un aviso. ¡No! No os preocupéis. No he dejado de escribir ni mucho menos solo que... necesito tiempo, ahora mismo estoy en unas semanas de muuuuuuchos exámenes y como no quiero cagarla con un capítulo que no valga la pena he decidido dejaros un mensaje para que no os desesperéis.

Espero que podáis perdonarme, también decir que durante la semana del 14 de marzo no estaré por aquí, me voy a París con la clase de viaje de fin de curso, así que sino escribo antes de entonces querrá decir que tendréis que esperar una semanita más. La verdad es que lo siento muchísimo pero no tengo tiempo.

Así que espero que no me toméis en cuenta y que cuando escriba el próximo capítulo de verdad lo leáis con la misma ilusión.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo hasta ahora y espero no perderlo.

Se despide, hasta que tenga tiempo.

Aya-Mery

P.D.- Cuando tenga tiempo me pondré a escribir inmediatamente, eso por supuesto, jeje.


	8. Chapter VI

**Wolas! He vuleto! Si por fin, después de mucho tiempo en el olvido por todos vosotros, Aya-Mery ha vuelto a la carga. Jeje. Quería pediros disculpas a todos y a todas, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo. En primer lugar debo informarles que las notas me salieron muy bien. Sobre Paris, madre mía, Paris es precioso, todo lo que hay ahí me encantó, la Torre Eiffel, el Louvre y sus jardienes, el Arco del Triunfo y su gran avenida, el Sagrado Corazon y sus vistas, el palacio de Versalles (el que perteneció a Luís XIV) enorme, precioso y con unos jardines que te dan ganas de perderte en ellos para no salir de ahí nunca más, puf... me emociné mucho, la verdad es que todo era precioso. **

**No sé lo largo me ha quedado el capi . Este capítulo está dedicado a Misao, ya que prácticamente, en todo el capiaparece ella, quizá no es lo que esperaváis pero me di cuenta que a lo largo del fic tenía abandonadaa esta chica.Aquí se descubre un poco del su pasado con Aoshi pero no todo, prácticamente una parte importante, al menos para mi. **

**¡IMPORTANTE! Lo lamento muchísimo, los últimos días he estado revisando este fic y, no sé si os abréis dado cuenta, pero las edades no cuadran por ningún sitio. Si Tsubame tiene 14 años, Sayuri la tubo con 18 años y ella se lleva 2 años con Kaoru ¿hasta aquí todo claro? Pues veréis, si en la actualidad Kaoru tiene 24 años, le restamos la edad de Tsubame y los dos años que le llevaba a Sayuri no encontramos que Sayuri quedó embarazada de Tsubame a los ¡8 AÑOS!. Así que he tenido que cambiar las edades. Realmente lo siento, fue un error de mi parte. Ahora todos serán más mayores, pero tenéis que comprender que muchos son padres y bueno, la carrera de medicina no es corta dura 5 añitos si todo sale bien más su especialización. **

**A ver... pondré las edades de todos ahora así no habrá líos y una vez más, perdón por el error, se me pasó.**

**Kenshin, tiene 34 años (tampoco es tan mayor).**

**Aoshiy Sanosuke, 32 años **

**Megumi, Kaoru y Enishi, 30 años**

**Misao y Sayo, 28 años. Sayuri era de la misma edad, cuando quedo embarazada (otro dato que está mal) tenía 16 años (anteriormente dije que tenía 18) y cuando murió tenía 26.**

**Tsubame y Yahiko tienen 13 y Ayame3 añitos.**

**Tokio tiene48 años, quedó embarazada de Kaoru muy joven, contaba solo con 18 años. Saito tiene 52. **

**Me parece que no me dejo a nadie. Vuelvo a pedir perdón. Por los números parecen muy mayores ya que estamos acostumbrados a verlos con 18 años pero... no lo son tanto, además, vuelvo a repetir, Sayuri y Kaoru son madres y Tsubame es bastante mayor así que... GOMEN NASAI DE NUEVO. Me di cuenta el otro día.**

**Tambien añadir que, aunque es el fic que más críticas ha recibido (de los que yo escribo) también es el que más reviews a recibido. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Nos se que haría sin mis lectores (Aya-Mery con voz de estrella de Hollywood a la que le acaban de dar un Oscar)**

**El fanfiction últimamente no va muy bien con temas de puntuación ni accentuación y por mucho que intento arreglarlo no puedo, es por eso que pido mil y disculpas si resulta complicado leer el capi.**

* * *

Misao se revolvió inquieta en su cama, no podía dormir. Miró el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, bueno podría aprovechar para poner en orden su apartamento y así no tener faena por la tarde cuando volviera del trabajo. 

La verdad era que últimamente estaba muy vaga, no tenía ganas de hacer nada y su piso estaba hecho un desastre desde que su compañera, Rika Suzuki se había casado y se había mudado de piso. Rika era una chica muy atenta y observadora, trabajaba en un preescolar y ahora mismo debía estar en Europa en su luna de miel.

Primero hizo la colada, limpio los platos, sacó el polvo, ordenó la casa, planchó la ropa y finalmente intentó organizar su habitación. Ella sonrió para si misma, desde que habían hecho ese concierto una semana antes no se había puesto manos a la obra con el mantenimiento de la casa, quien lo diría, Misao Makimachi no era capaz de mantener en orden su casa. Bueno, si que lo hacia pero solo si alguien se lo recordaba.

Su habitación era grande, tenía un armario realmente grande, un tocador y una puerta que comunicaba con el lavabo, al lado de la venta se situaba una cama de matrimonio para ella sola, la verdad es que nunca la había compartido con nadie solo… bueno Aoshi estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero… Misao se sonrojó ente el recuerdo

_Flash Back _

Misao se encontraba esperando a Aoshi en la habitación de Sayuri.

Hay dos coches fura – le informó esta

¿Dos?

Mi hermana a quedado con Enishi – dijo mirando amargamente hacia abajo

¿Estás bien? – Sayuri se giró.

Claro¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

Por Enishi

Ya lo he superado

No del todo – Misao se levantó y abrazó a su amiga - ¿Por qué no hablas con tu hermana?

¿Mi hermana? La quiero demasiado para privarla de su felicidad – dijo separándose un poco de Misao – Aoshi se espera

Mañana vengo a verte – dijo la chica antes de salir de la habitación

Bajo a la planta baja y educadamente se despidió de Tokio que le dedicó una sonrisa, cuando se acercaba al vestíbulo vio como Kaoru lloraba en silencio. Estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta principal y su cabeza era oculta por sus rodillas. Misao la miró con tristeza, hacia muchos años que no había visto a Kaoru, en realidad, cuando ella se fue a la universidad, ahora debía tener unos… 20 años (n/a: Gomen nasai, como he dicho al principio del capítulo, después de retorcerme el cerebro los años no me cuadran así que no tengáis en cuenta los años dichos en capítulos anteriores). No era justo que la interrumpiera ahora así que, silenciosamente, se alejó un poco e hizo ruido para advertir a la joven. Se esperó cinco minutos y entonces se acercó.

¿Kaoru? – preguntó Misao buscando indicios de porque lloraba

¿Misao? – la chica se giró con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás? Hacia mucho que no te veía – Misao se extrañó, no hacia ni cinco minutos que Kaoru estaba llorando

Bien. ¿Y tú?

También

¿Seguro?

Claro ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Misao sonrió y buscó algo en su bolso, le entregó a Kaoru un lápiz de ojos y maquillaje

Se te corrió – sonrió ella

Gracias – es lo único que atino a decir ella.

Kaoru y Misao abandonaron la casa de los Saito y se dirigieron a los coches. Kaoru vio a Enishi que la esperaba fuera del coche y se saludaron con un beso, no vio nada más porqué ella misma entró en el coche de Aoshi

Hola – le saludó ella

Buenas noches Misao – dijo Aoshi

¿Has visto a Kaoru? – preguntó dudosa ella

Si, ya le he saludado – fue la única respuesta seca de parte de él.

Se pasaron la noche en un restaurante, hablando de cosas triviales, Aoshi le preguntó como le iba el instituto y si ya estaba preparada para la universidad. Misao le preguntó cosas de esta, ya que el año que viene asistirían a la misma, la universidad de medicina.

Aoshi la acompañó hasta la entrada de su casa.

Buenas noches Aoshi… - pero no terminó Aoshi la había besado con pasión

Buenas noches Misao – pero Misao no se quedó así y se colgó al cuello de Aoshi

Aoshi, Rika… no está y…

Con gran dificultad y sin separarse el uno de los labios del otro ingresaron al departamento de Misao. Misao cerró la puerta como pudo mientras que Aoshi sacó las chaquetas de los dos. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban tumbados encima de la cama.

Aoshi… - dijo Misao entre suspiros, entonces Aoshi se separó de ella

Ka… - los dos se separaron - No… esto, esto no está bien – dijo él

¿Aoshi? – Misao le miró dudosa… iba… ¿iba a llamarla Kaoru? - ¿Qué te ocurre? – estaba sonrojada aun tenía la mano de Aoshi bajo su blusa

Misao… no… - lo que Misao no sabía era que en un arranque de pasión del chico se había imaginado que quien estaba bajo de él no era Misao sino… - Kaoru – dijo en un murmuró, cosa que Misao oyó – Lo siento Misao – se levantó, beso a la mujer en la frente, cogió sus pertinencia y salio del piso

Cuando el silencio reinó en la habitación Misao comenzó a llorar, ahora lo entendía, Aoshi había visto a Kaoru antes de que llegará Enishi pero no habían terminado bien por eso Kaoru lloraba, por eso Aoshi había estado raro toda la noche y lo que más le dolía, Aoshi se había dado cuenta que no la quería, solo sentía un cariño fraternal hacia ella que, aunque había tratado de transformar en amor, solo con ver a Kaoru de nuevo todos sus esfuerzos fueron reducidos a nada.

_Fin Flash Back _

Se miró en el espejo, no había mucha diferencia en la Misao de hace 10 años a la de ahora. Miró la fotos pegadas alrededor de este, aún conservaba una de ella y Aoshi, lo había olvidado, si era verdad, pero era su primer amor ¿había alguien capaz de olvidar a la primera persona que te enseñar a querer? Nadie, en esa foto se veían felices, Aoshi mostraba una pequeña, por no decir diminuta sonrisa, que Misao había conseguido sacarle, ella estaba colgada de su brazo y sonreía a la cámara mientras Aoshi le pasaba un brazo por la cintura, habían quedado bastante bien, le gustaba esa foto. Al lado había una foto de la boda de Sayuri, ella se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido blanco, ceñido de la cintura con un escote en v y unas mangas que se anchaban a partir del codo. Enishi y la pequeña Saito estaban cogidos del brazo, se veían realmente felices, aunque la barriga do Sayuri empezaba a ser visible. Aoshi y Kaoru estaban juntos, más tarde sabría que había sido en esa boda que Aoshi se le declaró a Kaoru. Megumi y Sanosuke estaba al otro lado de la pareja y aunque sonreían se veía como Megumi le daba una "patadita" al chico y él respondía con un "golpecito" con el codo. Hajime y Tokio Saito, aunque sonreían, no se veían felices y… entonces la vio, al lado de Tokio, elegantemente vestida con un kimono había una mujer, preciosa.

Tomoe Yukishiro – dijo Misao en un susurro

* * *

Llegaba tarde, por supuesto que llegaba tarde. Al levantarse tan temprano se había dormido por la mañana. 

Lo siento – dijo entrando en la sala de reuniones

No importa – dijo Aoshi – Bien, hoy habrá un pequeño cambio con las actividades, la Prisión del distrito de Chiba nos ha pedido que vayamos a hacer un control médico

¿La prisión? – preguntó Megumi

Así es. He decidido enviar a Misao, que tratará con los niños de algunas presas – ella asintió con la cabeza – y Megumi como enfermera. Aunque no hay presos peligrosos creo inconveniente dejaros ir a las dos solas, por eso Sanosuke os acompañará.

¿Pero y la ambulancia? – preguntó el chico

Ya he encontrado sustituto. Los que nos quedamos en el hospital nos organizaremos de las diferentes formas. Kaoru, te pido que pongas en practica titular de enfermería y ocupes el puesto de Megumi por hoy – ella asintió – Kenshin, me gustaría que estuvieras atento en urgencias por si pasa algo y Tokio – ella le miró – mantente también en urgencias por si acaso. Yo y Saito estaremos en planta. ¿Alguna pregunta?

* * *

- Cabeza de Pollo quieres darte prisa – dijo Megumi desde debajo de la ambulancia 

¡Eh! Tu has removido todos mis materiales, es normal que no los encuentre – Misao suspiró cansada. Estos dos no cambiarían.

Bueno, ya está bien – dijo ella ayudando a bajar de la ambulancia a Sanosuke - ¿Entramos?

A mi esto de la prisión no me gusta mucho que digamos – dijo Sanosuke

¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó burlona Megumi

Por vosotras – las dos le miraron extrañadas. La prisión tenía dos edificios, uno para hombres y el otro para mujeres - ¿A cual vamos primero?

Al de hombres – dijo Misao – Yo tengo programada la visita a los niños dentro de tres horas, así que mejor ir a la de hombres primero.

¿Seguras?

Oye Cabeza de Pollo que tengas miedo tu no significa que nosotras lo tengamos

Los tres entraron en la prisión, después de recibir unas indicaciones por parte de los guardias entraron en un largo pasillo que comunicaba el patio a la prisión y lo que Sanosuke había temido se había echó realidad. No todos los días se ve entrar en una prisión exclusivamente, principalmente al apartado exclusivo para hombres, a dos mujeres, vestidas de enfermeras (el sueño de todo pervertido) y de 30 y 28 años que por cierto, se conservan a la perfección y tienen una figura de una de 24.

¡Eh! Guapas nosotros necesitamos ayuda – dijo uno haciendo un gesto grotesco

Si claro – le respondió Megumi, Misao caminaba bastante avergonzada, pero la Kitsune parecía haber vivido toda la vida sintiendo ese tipos de obscenidades – Por eso viene mi compañero, para curaros – dijo señalando a Sanosuke y caminando aun más sensualmente

Kitsune – la llamó Sanosuke – Si dejaras de moverte sensualmente quizá ellos pararían.

No me muevo sensualmente – dijo mirándolo como quien mira a un bicho raro – Estoy andando como siempre

Sanosuke la miró, si andaba como siempre entonces… ¿era él que la veía sensualmente? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Entraron en una sala donde estaban reunidos unos vente hombre.

Estos son los que saldrán más próximamente, queremos que les echéis un vistazo – dijo uno policía

Parece unos de esos que salen en las películas americanas – comentó Sanosuke a Megumi

Si, uno de esos guardias zapa-donuts – comentó Misao

Que en realidad no podrían correr, nunca jamás, detrás de un fugitivo – agregó Megumi. Los tres aguantaron una risita

Bien – empezó Sanosuke – Misao dedícate a los cinco de ahí – señaló al fondo – Megumi tu a esos cinco y yo a esos diez de por ahí.

¿Por qué tú trabajarás más? – preguntó Megumi

Porqué a mi no me dirán obscenidades – dijo Sanosuke orgulloso de encontrar una buena razón para llevarle la contraria a Megumi

No lo has oído nunca – dijo Megumi con voz sospechosa – Dicen… que la mayoría de los presos son homosexuales – ella le dedicó una sonrisa felina – Buena suerte – Cogió a Misao de los hombros y la alejó de Sanosuke

Es mentira ¿verdad? – preguntó él - ?Verdad? – repitió no tan convencido

Misao se acercó a los presos, los miró, pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención. Era un joven, de sus misma edad, quizá un año mayor, con uno ojos color café y pelo del mismo color, y por impresionante que pareciera y estando en el sitio donde se encontraba, sonreía, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro aunque… no parecía de felicidad. Misao rebuscó entre sus informes. Soujirou Seta.

**

* * *

**

**Ya está. ¿Cómo quedó? Me gustó esta visión de Misao, jeje, aunque no ha quedado todo al descubierto pero pensé que si lo revelaba ahora todo la emoción desaparecería. ¡Ha aparecido Tomoe! La verdad es que no sabía si hacerla aparecer o no, pero bueno, ya veremos que nos hace está chica en la historia (Aya-Mery sonríe de manera sospechosa)**

**Bueno, ahora los reviews:**

**KaOrA-FGV-16.- Wolas! La verdad es que ahora estoy perfectamente y totalmente recuperada, jeje. Sobre hacer un fic aparte, aunque la idea es tentadora, no creo ya que sería otro fic y no podría llevar 4 fics a la vez (si casi ya me muero con 3). Gracias por tu apoyo respeto a la pareja Kaoru y Aoshi. Espero que te gustase el capi.**

**Kayla-chan.- Wolas! Me dio pena matar a Sayuri pero bueno, que se le va hacer. Tambien quería marcar que, aunque en este fic el amor no es para siempre, también existen personas que se enamorar de alguien que no se debe(me parece que todos hemos pasado por lo mismo alguna vez, en realidad yo estoy en eso ahora mismo, por eso me inspiro la historia de Sayuri, jeje). Tengo pensado algo para Sanosuke y Megumi pero todo a su debido tiempo. Gracias por el review y espero que sigas disfrutando con el fic.**

**kaoru himura.- Wolas! Hace mucho que no hablamos me da pena, pero bueno, yo he estado muy ocupada y supongo que tu tambien. Te digo lo mismo que ha KaOrA-FGV-16, si ya me cuesta llevar 3 fics imaginate 4, puf, no podría. Así que tengo pensado redactarlo en forma de flash backs (ya sabes que me gustan mucho, jeje). Gracias por tu review y me gustaría contar con tu apoyo hasta el final. Besos!.**

**griskaoru.- Wolas¿No te cae bien Kaoru? Lo digo por lo que dijiste de que lo malo es que sea Kaoru, no entendí mucho. Bueno, gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo mi fic.**

**layla kyoyama.- Wolas! Nueva lectora! Jaja, la verdad es que emociona ver a nuevos lectores cuando la historia ya está empezada, xD. (Si, lo sé, me emocionó por todo). Gracias por tu apoyo en la pareja Aoshi y Misao, jeje. A mi me gusta mucho esta pareja, pero no me había planteado a escribir sobre ella hasta ahora y mira, me lo estoy pasando en grande, jeje. Ya ves que ha aparecido Sou-chan por aquí, jeje, a ver que hará con nuestra Misao. Gracias por el review y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**naoko L-K.- Wolas! Si la verdad es que tengo que hacer que paso con Aoshi y Kaoru después de ese beso, ha aparecido un poco que paso con Aoshi y bueno, sabemos que Kaoru rompió con Enishi. Tengo pensado ponerlo pero todo a su debido tiempo. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te gustará el capi.**

**- misao shinomori-12.- Wolas! Jeje, admiro tu persevernacia, no te rindes ante nada ni por muchas negativas que te den, xD. Ya sé que esto no va con este fic y que yo misma dije de no mezclar las cosas pero... lamento de verás lo que paso y sé que me pase un poquitín (Ejem... Aya-Mery) bueno... quizá un poco bastante (EJEM!) VALE... me pase bastante, gomen nasai. Ahora ya lo he dicho. Gracias por seguir este fic aunque no sea de tu agrado y también decirte que cuando escribí la parte de Aoshi y Misao pensé en fanáticas como tu, jeje. Gracias y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**- gabyhyatt.- Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro que lo entendieras. Saito y Tokio estan en proceso, aun no sé que hacer (o como hacerlo, en todo caso) con ellos pero estoy trabajando en ello. Muchas gracias por todo. **

**Ya est� ahora si tenéis alguna duda, suggerencia, felicitación y/o duda me mandáis un review ¿shi?**

**Besitos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	9. Chapter VII

**Ya estoy de vuelta! Jaja, puf, no sé si me tardé mucho o poco por la actualización de este capi pero es que se me fue el tiempo y cuando quise darme cuenta ya me había perdido. **

**Tengo un par de cosas que deciros, la primera es que para los que siguen mi otro fic Seis Reinos me siento bloqueada y no sé como continuar así que tómanselo con calma.**

**La segunda (me parece que al final serán tres) es que en esté capi hay lemon, está todo indicado así que si hay alguién que no le gusten este tipo de escenas o es menor de edad por favor, por favor, no leáis porque yo no quiero que haya nada en mi contra ¿shi? **

**Y la tercera, ya lo comenté en mi otro capítulo, es que últimamente el no va muy bien en eso del tema de la puntuación y si véis algún error de esos ¡no es mi culpa! Yo he intentado arreglarlo y no hay manera.**

**Ahora si, os dejó con el capi y nos vemos al final**

**

* * *

**

Kaoru se encontraba repasando por quinta vez las cortinas, ese día era muuuuuuy aburrido. Bostezo escandalosamente ganándose una mirada reprovadora de Tokio que pasaba por ahí, ella solo se sonrojó. Miró su reloj, faltaba media hora para terminar el turno y los de la prisión aún no habían vuelto, bueno, seguro que se lo pasaban más bien que ella. Se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a planta y por el camino se topó con Kenshin, él la miró y ella inmediatamente recordó el incidente en el ascensor, se sonrojó.

Señora Shinomori ¿desea algo? – preguntó cortésmente la secretaria cuando llegó al pasillo en donde se encontraba la oficina de Aoshi

No Akane, solo vine a ver a mi marido. ¿Está reunido? – la chica negó con la cabeza

Con su permiso he terminado el turno

Está bien – Kaoru vio a la secretaria marcharse y entró en el despacho de Aoshi, era un despacho grande y lujoso, para que todos supieran que ese era el del director de urgencias, tenía ventanas interiores por las cuales se podía ver a la secretaria - ¿Aoshi? – preguntó cuando lo vio mirando pensativo unos informes

Kaoru ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bueno, me aburría en urgencias y decidí hacerte una visita – la chica sonrió – Aoshi…

¿Si? – el hombre se levantó para encontrarse con su mujer en medio de la sala

Yo… - quería decirle lo que pasó con Kenshin, aún no había tenido oportunidad para hacerlo pero… Kaoru cogió a Aoshi del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente – Nada – dijo cuando se separaron, no, estaba claro, cuando besaba a Aoshi sentía un hormigueo en el estómago muy diferente del hormigueo que sintió con Kenshin, cuando el pelirrojo la besó sintió una nostalgia, como si fuese un recuerdo pasado, lejano, un **recuerdo olvidado**.

Sabes… - Aoshi la acercó a su cuerpo – Hace mucho tiempo que no hemos estado el tiempo suficiente para poder estar juntos – Kaoru se sonrojó.

Bueno, con lo de Enishi y… - iba decir con lo de Kenshin pero se calló. Con su mano buscó a tientas el hilo de la cortina y la cerró, igual como Aoshi cerró la puerta con pistillo

-------------------------------- Lemon ---------------------------

Aoshi recorría suavemente el cuello de Kaoru con deseo contenido, mientras Kaoru buscaba la manera de desabrochar la bata de Aoshi sin necesidad de romper el contacto. Iban andando hacia atrás y la mujer topó con la mesa del escritorio, dejó ir un gruñido molesto. Mientras la boca de Aoshi continuaba en el cuello de la chica sus manos se dirigían hacia la corta falda. Su mano derecha ascendía lentamente desde la rodilla, encontró el borde de la falta y acarició suavemente esa parte, mientras la mano izquierda se encargaba de despejar el escritorio, papeles y bolígrafos cayeron al suelo, pero a ellos no les importó, estaban demasiado ocupados con sus ropas.

Las batas de los dos cayeron al suelo y Kaoru se dedicó a desabrochar la camisa de Aoshi, lo hizo con rapidez, y siguiendo el ejemplo de su marido empezó a besarle el cuello, los hombros.

Mientras Aoshi había conseguido dejar suelto el pelo de la chica y ahora se dedicaba a aspirar su perfume, jazmines, la mano izquierda que ya había despejado el despacho, desabrochó la camisa que llevaba Kaoru, cayendo junto a la de él, la mano derecha seguía con su escrutinio de la pierna de Kaoru, había superado la falda, aún sin sacarla del cuerpo de la mujer y acarició suavemente el interior haciendo gemir a Kaoru por su proximidad con la zona íntima, Aoshi levantó la pierna de Kaoru a la altura de su cadera y con su otra mano la sujetó de la cintura la subió al escritorio y poniéndose entre medio de las piernas de la chica. Aoshi descendió por el cuello, llegó a sus hombros y besando poco a poco y haciendo estremecer a Kaoru le bajó los dos tirantes de la prenda femenina que no se resistió a las manos expertas de Aoshi, este descendió hacia los pechos de la mujer, maduros y bien formados, suavemente cogió el izquierdo y empezó a succionar, haciendo gemir a Kaoru. Kaoru entre sus gemidos, sintió que Aoshi estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pechos que no podía deshacerse de la cerradura de la falda, ella bajó sus manos y suavemente bajó la cremallera de la falda, cuando la boca de Aoshi cambiaba de pezón, las manos de éste se deshicieron de la falda y las medias de Kaoru, quedando colgando estas últimas en los tobillos. Aoshi dejó el pezón y fue descendiendo, se detuvo en el ombligo donde lo lamió y besó. Después descendió aún más, omitiendo, con una sonrisa, la parte íntima de Kaoru, lo dejaba para después. Suavemente empezó a besar las piernas de Kaoru y se deshizo de las medias y los zapatos de esta. Subió para encontrarse con los labios de Kaoru, los cuales lo besaron con pasión. Las manos de Kaoru batallaron con el cinturón de Aoshi y finalmente ganaron, después el cinturón y los pantalones de su amante fueron olvidados junto al resto de ropa.

Aoshi se acercó a Kaoru y ésta sintió la creciente excitación del chico cuando los dos sexos se encontraron aún separados por su ropa interior.

Aoshi – dijo Kaoru en un susurró y él entendió que era momento para poner punto y final a los deseos de los dos

Levantó a Kaoru de la mesa para sacarle su última prenda y ella mientras hacia lo conveniente con la de Aoshi, después la chica volvió a ser depositada en la mesa y se tumbó para recibir a Aoshi, esté la penetró con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza y Kaoru gimió un poco.

Los cuerpos de los dos formaron la forma de dos amantes, cubiertos de sudor, que iba y venía, primero lenta y después rápidamente, palabras de amor inundaron la habitación, los dos sentían como uno se estaba fundiendo en el otro como si fuera la primera vez, hasta que explotaron, los dos, ella un poco antes que él.

Aoshi se apoyó con sus manos al escritorio y recuperaba la respiración, aún sin salir de ella besó a Kaoru en los labios y los hombros y apoyó su cabeza entre los pechos de ellos

Te quiero – susurraron los dos a la vez

-------------------------------- Fin Lemon ---------------------------

Kenshin iba a hablar con Aoshi, necesitaba hablar con él, no sabía que iba a decirle, un "Aléjate de Kaoru" era lo que él estaba pensando pero aunque le doliera ella no lo había esperado y se había enamorado de otro, negó con la cabeza, se negaba a creer que Kaoru estuviera enamorado de otro, de Aoshi. Vio como las cortinas del despacho de Aoshi estaban echadas, era normal, ya había terminado el turno y debía de estar a punto de marcharse. Entró al despacho al encontrarse la puerta abierta y sus ojos se convirtieron en ámbar.

Kaoru estaba abrochándose la camisa frente al espejo mientras Aoshi, sin su camisa, besaba el cuello de su mujer y ella reía por las cosquillas e intentaba librarse del brazo posesivo de Aoshi

Siento molestar – la voz de Kenshin fue tan fría que obligó a los amantes a separarse.

No cerraste bien la puerta – le sonrió Kaoru sonrojada, ella se encontraba como si hubiera probado una droga, estaba tan feliz pero al ver a Kenshin un remordimiento subió des de su estómago. ¿Por qué Kenshin siempre los había de encontrar en situaciones embarazosas?

¿Querías algo? – preguntó Aoshi que ya había soltado a Kaoru y se estaba poniendo su camisa

Nada importante

Voy a terminar de vestirme al baño, cuando te vayas me avisas ¿si? – preguntó Kaoru roja como un tomate, Aoshi asintió dando un suave beso en los labios de la chica, ella se fue a la habitación continua del despacho

Dime Kenshin – dijo recogiendo del suelo su bata y la de Kaoru y doblándolas adecuadamente, el pelirrojo se puso a reír

Tiene gracia, venía a decirte que te alejará de Kaoru y resulta que te lo estabas montando con ella

Kenshin – Aoshi lo miró dolido – No tienes derecho a hablarnos así.

El otro día Kaoru volvió – dijo apoyándose en la ventana interior, Aoshi le miró interrogantemente – Si Aoshi, Kaoru volvió a ser la Kaoru Kamiya de la Era Meiji

¿Cómo?

Así es, y lamento decírtelo Aoshi pero Kaoru será mía, la Kaoru del pasado no te quiere, es realmente patético Aoshi, solo tienes a media Kaoru la otra me pertenece – Aoshi reconoció a Battousai hablando, así que el rurouni quería tanto a Kaoru como el mismo Battousai

Kenshin, lamento decirte que tu solo TUVISTE a media Kaoru – dijo remarcando el verbo en pasado – si Kaoru realmente te quisiese, si aún te amase, te hubiera esperado pero se enamoró de mi, nos casamos, formamos una familia, tuvimos una hija.

Kaoru también se enamoró de mi, nos casamos y tuvimos un hijo

¿Sabes las dos diferencias entre nosotros? – preguntó Aoshi cansado – La primera Kenshin, una de fundamental es que Kaoru me escogió a mi, yo la dejé marchar, si Battousai, yo la dejé para ti no le toqué ni un solo pelo ni tan solo la besé, yo te esperaba a ti, yo te esperaba para que la hicieras feliz, para que ella fuera feliz pero… no fui yo quien dio el primer pasó, Kenshin, fue ella la que me besó, fue ella la que me pidió que la hiciera mía por primera vez en su vida – Kenshin miró furioso a Aoshi

¿Y la segunda Shinomori?

La segunda es que esto es el presente y tu aún piensas en el pasado – sin decir nada más Kenshin se despidió con una mirada glacial de Aoshi y de un "buenas noches Kaoru-dono" ya que esta ya había salido del baño

* * *

El coche de Kenshin salió disparado del Hospital, conducía furioso y a toda velocidad. Quería alejarse de ahí, aún no lo entendía como había podido pasar eso. ¡CÓMO?

Él solo quería un futuro feliz junto a Kaoru, solo eso, quería hacerla feliz, tener un trabajo digno y hacer que ella no tuviese que perdonarle nada, que él no tuviese que llevar una vida de penurias y hacer sonreír a Kaoru como ella, en el pasado, lo había sonreír a él.

Quería ver crecer a sus hijos, compraría una casa para su familia, una mascota, todo lo que fuera necesario para que nunca le faltará de nada a Kaoru para que cuando pasará con ella del brazo no solo los hombres pensarán lo afortunado que era él por tener a una mujer tan bella como ella, sino que las mujeres pensarán que ella había tenido la mejor suerte del mundo con un marido así, honrado y honesto, no como en el pasado, que todo el mundo temía al hombre con la cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y los volvió a abrir para no perder la carretera de vista. Se miró al espejo retrovisor y con su mano se acarició su mejilla izquierda, ni rastro de la cicatriz que siglos antes Tomoe y Kiyosato le habían hecho.

¿Por qué¿Por qué cuando todo era perfecto en su vida no podía tener a la mujer a la que amaba?

* * *

La ambulancia ingresó al hospital al mismo tiempo que el coche de Kenshin salía de éste. Primero vieron descender a Misao que cogió los utensilios que había utilizado, poco después saltó Sanosuke que ayudó a Megumi a bajar, aunque ésta le remarcó que no necesitaba su ayuda.

Misao se acercó a recepción para dar aviso de su llegada y que finalizaban el turno entonces, la ventanilla ya no estaba ocupada por Sayo, sino por una chica joven que estaba de prácticas. La chica cogió todo lo que Misao dijo y después se despidió de la joven mujer con una sonrisa.

Misao junto a Megumi se dirigieron a cambiarse, guardaron sus cosas y cogieron bolsos y en el caso de Megumi el casco de Sanosuke.

Cuando salieron Sanosuke ya estaba apoyado en su moto esperando a Megumi, la pareja se despidió de Misao y esperaron a verla marchar con el coche sin ningún altercado para ponerse en marcha.

Megumi iba de paquete detrás de Sanosuke, pasaba por las calles principales de la ciudad, la verdad era que Megumi venía de una familia bastante rica ya que poseían una cadena farmacéutica bastante famosa y habitaba en uno de los barrios céntricos y a la vez "pijos" de la capital.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Megumi, una casa verdaderamente grande para alguien que vivía solo, los vecinos miraron mal la moto de Sanosuke ya que lo normal no era ver una motocicleta que, según palabras textuales del padre de Megumi, "revelaban lo barrio bajero que era el chico". Aunque claro, no sabían que ese barrio bajero era el que se encargaba de llevar y, aunque no le gustará admitirlo a la joven Takani, proteger a su preciosa y adorada hija.

Megumi descendió de la moto como solo una mujer llena de sensualidad sabe bajar, provocando que a Sanosuke le pasara un escalofrío por la espalda.

Gracias por llevarme – dijo Megumi quitándose el casco haciendo que su pelo ondeará con el fuerte viento

La gran Kitsune me ha dado las gracias – dijo en tono de burla Sanosuke quitándose el casco

La próxima vez no te las daré – Megumi se giró dándole con todo el pelo a Sanosuke.

Sanosuke se quedó mirando como subía las escaleras, era realmente guapa y sensual. La verdad es que se extrañaba como una persona con esa características y que además era enfermera, algo que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto "a aceptar", no tuviera marido, prometido o al menos pareja, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que Megumi no era de compromisos, ella era muy similar al viento pero él sabía que si se enamoraba era muy pasional.

Megumi iba a abrir la puerta con la llave cuando sintió como unas manos rodeaban su cintura y una boca besaba su cuello. En la cabeza de Megumi pasó la idea de un violador o un ladrón pero no podía ser nada de eso porqué Sanosuke aún no se había ido y si fuera una de esas dos opciones ya estaría el tipo en el suelo y con varios golpes, así que solo quedaba una opción y no quería que fuese esa.

¿Sanosuke? – como toda respuesta recibió un mordisco muy sensual por parte del "agresor" que consiguió hacerle escapar un gemido

¿Quién pensabas que era?

¿Y la moto Cabeza de Pollo?

La he guardado en el garaje, nunca lo cierras y un día entrarán a robarte

¿Y ahora qué Sanosuke? – dijo al notar como los besos se dirigían a la cremallera trasera del jersey que llevaba

¿Deberás quieres que te haga el amor en medio de la calle? – dijo girando a la chica y besándola con pasión. Mientras sus manos habían recuperado las llaves de las manos de la chica y habían abierto la puerta. Empujó a Megumi hacia dentro y cerró la puerta, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la vecina de delante que negó con la cabeza en señal de que los jóvenes de hoy en día no saben lo que es la privacidad.

**

* * *

**

**Wolas! He terminado otro capi, la verdad es que me apatecía poner el lemon de Kaoru y Aoshi en su escritorio desde el principio del fic, primero lo había pensado en un orden cronólogico diferente pero al final salió así. También creo que me quedó muy bien la escena de Sanosuke y Megumi, da un toque refrescante a las situaciones de tensión que se han relatado en este capítulo y en pasado.**

**También decir que la relación entre Kenshin y Aoshi poco a poco se irá distanciando como hemos podido comprobar en este capi, me duele un poco pero no hay otro modo, no sería lógico que seas tan amigode quien te ha quitado o te quiere quitar a tu mujer.**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**- Kamiya.- Lectora nueva! Kawaii! Jeje, gracias por seguir el fic. Mmm... sobre los celos de Aoshi hacia Kenshin creo que aquí se ha visto un poco, aunque piensa que tienen que ir evolucionando poco a poco, a diferencia de mis otros fics (me estoy sorprendiendo a mi misma) quiero desenvolupar bastante todas las reacciones, la razón porqué los celos de Aoshi no han salido a flote (todavía) es principalmente porqué él ignora que haya pasado algo entré Kenshin y Kaoru, ella no se lo ha dicho y él tampoco, aunque en esté capi no le han faltado ganas. Sobre que mi fic es diferente, jaja, me hizo mucha gracia que utilizaras esa palabra y lo de "fics combenionales", la verdad es que esté fic era una prueba para mi, quién se leyerá esté fic no se lo leería por las parejas ni porqué quería saber como se acaban liando KyK sino porqué realmente la idea es interesante y está bien readactado, además de que era un reto, yo quería hacer algo totalmente diferente, salirme de lo normal, y aquí estoy, jaja. Me he enrollado mucho. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que te siga gustando.**

**- the black misao.- Kawaii! Nueva lectora! Me alegró que te gusté mi fic y que disfrutes con él, jaja, tranquila, no yo misma sé como terminará todo esto, aunque tengo muchas ideas, jaja, así que te pido que no te inquietes y que sigas disfrutando de esté fic. Besos.**

**- gabyhyatt.- Gracias por tus ánimos. Tomoe con Enishi, pues aunque no haya salido en el fic te puedo decir quesu papel es de hermana, era por eso que estaba en la boda, no te puedo revelar si volverá a aparecer o en que circumstáncias porqué aun estoy pensando en ello. Jajaj, bueno, gracias por tu review.**

**- Kao Chan.- Nueva lectora! Muchas gracias por tu review. Respeto a la relación de Kenshin y Kaoru, en ningún momento he dicho que quiera avanzar más, quiero decir, a lo mejor mi idea es dejarlo así tal cual y que no pasé nada más, repitó, como he dicho muchas veces, este fic no es Kenshin y Kaoru es Aoshi y Kaoru, así que si mañana quiero decir que Kenshin se deprimé y se va pues bien, porqué quiero centrarme en otra pareja. Sobre la relación turbia, a mi me gustó como quedó, es algo muy diferente a lo que yo normalmente leído y todos y cada uno de ellos están atados entre ellos por una cosa u otra. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando el fic. **

**- kayla-chan.- Wolas! Sobre la prisión se me ocurrió en último momento ya que no sabía como hacer a aparecer a Soujirou y me pareció demasiado tener a otro médico. Te prometo que en próximos capítulos nuestro sou-chan volverá a aparecer y se sabrá más de él. Sobre Sano y Meg no te me quejes ¿eh? Gracias por todo y te mando muchos besos.**

**- naoko L-K.- Wolas! Cuando estaba haciendo el lemon de Aoshi y Kaoru estaba pensando en ti, espero que me digas que tal me quedó y si fue de tus expectativas. No sé si en esté capítulo se han puesto más interesantes las cosas pero pienso liarlas todavía mucho más (que mala que soy, xD). Gracias por tus ánimos.**

**- Mikio Harikawa.- Me alegrá que te gustará la parte de Misao y Aoshi, a mi me costó mucho de realizar ya que tengo que admitir que no soy fan de esa pareja y no me gusta mucho que digamos pero lo hice para fans como tu, jeje. Gracias por seguir mi fic pero que no te sientas obligada porqué entonces te caerá gordo y ya la hemos liado. Muchas gracias de nuevo.**

**- hana faiya fujimi.- Wolas! Sobre lo largo de los capis yo no me doy cuenta si son largos o cortos hasta que terminó y entonces la inspiración se ha ido, jaja. Soy un caso. Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y espero que te gustase este capi.**

**- Holly-dono.- ¡Amiga! Cariño, te echó de menos (¿cuantas veces te lo he dicho?) La idea de Tomoe en la historia me la diste tu (no sé si te acuerdas) y bueno, poco a poco antes tengo pensado otra cosa, sobre los reviews no te preocupes a todos nos pasa y sobre los triangulos amorosos ya has visto que vuelvo a las andadas, xD. Bueno, espero poder hablar contigo pronto. Muchas suerte y besitos!.**

**Bueno, ya está, gracias a todos los que me mandasteis reviews y ya sabéis si tenéis alguna duda, suggerencia, felicitación o crítica un review que siempre van bien.**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	10. Chapter VIII

**Wolas! Realmente siento el retraso que llevo en todas y cada una de mis historias. Melodia (de Card Captor Sakura) hace como más de un mes que no actualizo, y realmente lo siento pero me siento encallada y sin inspiración, lo mismo me pasa con Seis Reinos, no sé como desenvolupar la batalla entre Shishio y Kenshin y solo puedo publicar este, del cual ya tenía medio capi hecho (¿véis lo vaga que soy?)**

**Ahora os dejó con el capi que esperoque disfrutéis.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

Aún no comprendía que hacia ahí, era domingo, su día libre, quería aprovechar para ordenar su casa, salir de compras junto a Megumi y Kaoru, como en los viejos tiempos, pero sin embargo estaba en ese tétrico pasillo, con un guardia a su lado derecho y pervertidos entre rejas gritándole cosas no muy agradables a su lado izquierdo. 

Aquí está señorita – dijo el guardia zampa-donuts de la última vez

Muchas gracias – dijo ella educadamente

En medio de la sala y con el traje de preso estaba él, Soujirou Seta.

Se acercó lentamente y mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor, había familias hablando con presos e incluso alguna risa de una niña porqué su padre le había dicho lo guapa que se había vuelto.

Pensé que no volvería a verte – dijo Soujirou levantando la mirada hacia la chica

Yo también – dijo sentándose en la silla de enfrente de él, no sabía porqué pero… él, ese chico… despertaba en ella una curiosidad y un deseo de hablar con él que no pudo oprimir - ¿Cómo estás?

Podríamos decir que bien, señorita….

Makimachi, Misao Makimachi – Misao lo observó ¿nunca dejaba de sonreír? - ¿Podríamos?

Me preguntaba ¿qué hace aquí señorita Makimachi?

Podríamos decir que yo me estoy preguntando exactamente lo mismo

¿Por qué es fría conmigo?

Porqué no lo conozco

¿Y no se fía de mí?

No

Entonces… ¿por qué leo en sus ojos ganas de saber sobre mi, sobre mi pasado?

¿Cuándo saldrás? – Soujirou sonrió aun más, no tenía respuesta

Dentro de una semana

¿Y ya sabes qué harás?

No, supongo que me iré del Japón cuando terminé mi condicional

¿Y mientras? Tendrás que trabajar ¿por qué piensas rehacer tu vida?

Si, reharé mi vida y aún no sé como pero… ¿por qué no me lo preguntas?

¿El qué?

¿El por qué estoy aquí?

¿Quieres que te lo pregunte? – Misao lo miró ¿es qué era capaz de leer su mente? La única persona que había sido capaz de saber que iba a decir antes de siquiera ella misma pensarlo era Aoshi

* * *

Se había escapado, aún no sabía como, pero la policía lo dejó libre al cabo de 24 horas, estaba seguro que había sido Kaoru, ella habría retirado los cargos a espaldas de Aoshi. Suspiró cansado, ahora no podría volver a ver a Tsubame, su hija, su única esperanza. 

Antes de ir a ver a Tsubame había pasado por la tumba de Sayuri, estaba claro que la mantenían bien porqué tenía rosas violetas, las preferidas de Sayuri.

Sacó de su bolsillo una foto, una foto en la que se encontraban Sayuri con Tsubame en brazos y Kaoru a su lado, las tres mujeres de su vida, junto a la foto la carta de Sayuri.

La releyó.

_Los sentimientos de las mujeres son fuertes y no son fáciles de olvidar pero yo quiero que tú me olvides, que nuestros recuerdos, pasen a ser **recuerdos olvidados, recuerdos olvidados** por parte de todos_

Si tan solo ella pudiera saber que ellos no olvidaban, que no podían perdonarle¡que no le dejaban ver a su hija, pero era lo mejor, él la había dañado, había dañado a Sayuri, la había maltratando, pegado y violado y en uno de esos arranques de locuras había querido hacer lo mismo con la pequeña Tsubame ¡era una niña¡Su hija!

Cerró los ojos y oyó como la puerta del apartamento se abría e ingresaba en éste una persona que cerraba la puerta.

Dejó las cosas delicadamente en la mesa de la cocina y se acercó a él que se encontraba con la cabeza oculta entre las piernas debajo de una ventana.

¿Qué haces aquí Enishi?

Necesito algún sitio donde poder vivir Tomoe – dijo mirando a su hermana, a la que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía, la única persona que se había mantenido en contacto con él, la única que lo había continuado queriendo como lo que era, un hermano, pese haber hecho tantas atrocidades

* * *

¡Tsubame! – la voz de Aoshi resonó en la casa de los Shinomori 

¡Ya voy! – la voz de la chica se oyó.

¡Me has dicho eso hace media hora! – Aoshi miró como Kaoru sonreía y cargaba a Ayame hacia el coche - ¡Tu hermana se está impacientando¡No llegaremos al circo!

¡Un momento! – en ese mismo instante ella bajaba hacia donde se encontraba su padre – No tienes paciencia papá.

Creo que la paciencia es algo que sobra en tu padre – sonrió Kaoru entrando a coger su bolso – Venga al coche – dijo dando una palmadita en la espalda de la chica - ¿Estás listo?

Si, me parece que si – dijo suspirando - ¿Sabes que Tsubame salió igual que Sayuri?

Si, es la única que puede agotarte la paciencia con rapidez – Kaoru se puso de puntillas, beso a Aoshi y cogiéndolo de la mano lo arrastro fuera de la casa

* * *

- A ver, ahora la sal – dijo Tokio a Hajime 

¿Cuánto?

Un pequeño pellizco – Saito dejo ir un pellizco "demasiado" grande

¡Ah! – Tokio gritó pero Hajime ya lo había dejado ir – Otra vez no – dijo dejando caer con pesadez sus brazos

¡Qué te pasa mujer? – Saito la miró exasperado

Te pasaste con la sal – Saito puso cara de "¿otra vez?" – Será mejor que cociné yo. ¿Qué hacías cuando no estaba?

Iba al restaurante de Tae – dijo como si nada

Estoy segura que ya tienes una cuenta personalizada

¡Hasta un menú! – dijo mirándola con reproche ¿tan malo era qué un hombre no supiera cocinar?

¡Hombres! – gritó mirando al cielo

¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? – preguntó Hajime ahora que estaba sentado viendo como Tokio iba de un lado para otro preparando la comida

¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?

¡Siempre entiendes lo que quieres de mis palabras! – se quejó él, la verdad era que no le molestaba y ella lo sabía, al contrario, sentía como su familia, poco a poco iba estando otra vez más unida. "Hajime, no te rindas". La imagen de Tokio en el suelo toda ensangrentada y con el kimono roto le vino a la mente

¡Hajime! – Tokio se acercó apresuradamente a su ex marido que estaba en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza con las manos

¡No¡No quiero verlo! – estaba reviviendo como Tokio, en la era Meiji, era atacada por unos bandidos que tenía resentimiento hacia él, matando a ella y a sus hijos (n/a: Esto es todo inventado por mi, no sé si realmente pasó así, me parecía que aquí iba bien, jaja, continuad con el fic)

¡Hajime! – Tokio lo abrazó - ¿Qué te pasa cariño? – dijo más tranquila cuando vio que ya no se movía con tanta fuerza

No quiero que te vayas Tokio – dijo abrazándola y acercándola a su cuerpo – Quédate, yo te protegeré.

Hajime… estoy bien – dijo con voz tierna y suave – Vamos, te llevo a la cama

Hajime Saito se levantó junto a ella, tenía miedo, el antiguo Lobo de Mibu, el actual director temido por todos tenía miedo y se agarraba como un bebé a su mujer, aunque no quería admitirlo, la necesitaba a su lado, la había echado de menos mientras había estado en Estados Unidos y ahora que la podía tener entre sus brazos no la dejaría marchar

* * *

Kenshin se levantó pesadamente de su cama, eran las dos de la tarde y tenía una resaca increíble. 

Poco a poco fue recordando todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, había ido a un bar, a un bar prostíbulo, se había emborrachado y había terminado envuelto de prostitutas que querían ofrecerle su cuerpo a cambio de dinero y una que casi lo había logrado, una que se parecía a Kaoru. Pelo largo y negro, ojos azules aunque su cuerpo era más perfecto que el de su Kaoru.

Recordaba coma la chica se acercaba sensualmente a él y lo besaba en los labios, no había disfrutado, no había sentido nada, se había levantado y se miró a él mismo, no entendía que hacia ahí, se daba vergüenza a si mismo. Salió del local con mal humor y sin mirar a nadie. Decidió no volver nunca más.

Era la primera vez, en las dos vidas, que había caído en una depresión así y había tenido una reacción autodestructiva, sexo y alcohol, aunque estaba seguro que si hubiera encontrado drogas también las hubiera consumido.

Se hizo una infusión y le ayudó a que le pasará la resaca junto a una aspirina. Después decidió que si ganaba a Kaoru tendría que conseguir que saliera la Kaoru de la era Meiji, estaba claro que con la Kaoru actual no tenía posibilidades pero… si arrancaba a Kaoru del lado de Aoshi ¿ella sería feliz¡Claro que sería feliz¡Ella era su mujer! Pero… ahora… en este tiempo… quizá Kaoru no sería feliz con él y esa posibilidad, esa pequeña posibilidad, era la que hacia que entrará en la rueda autodestructiva.

* * *

Megumi se movió entre las sábanas y sintió un cuerpo que abrazaba posesivamente al suyo, se sentía bien, esa calidez y ese cariño que le retransmitía el brazo alrededor de su cintura pero… ¡era Sanosuke! 

Abrió los ojos y lo encontró, dormido, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro. Pensó en marcharse y dejarlo ahí pero… ¡era su casa¿Dónde iría? Además seguro que el Cabeza de Pollo se quedaba a esperarla hasta que regresará.

Miró a su alrededor, la verdad es que había sido una noche excelente, nunca había disfrutado tanto con un hombre y su lista no era corta, quizá fuese debido a que ella sentía algo más que cariño y aprecio hacia Sanosuke ¿algo más? Negó febrilmente con la cabeza.

Sintió como Sanosuke se movía y la acercaba aun más a su cuerpo y fue entonces que Megumi sintió todo el cuerpo desnudo de Sanosuke¡TODO!

Se levantó como si la hubiera pinchado con una aguja haciendo que Sanosuke se despertará de golpe también.

Bonito trasero Kitsune – dijo Sanosuke cuando ella se había levantado desnuda para ir al baño

¡No mires pervertido! – le tiró una zapatilla que el chico esquivó con real facilidad - ¡Aún no sé como terminamos así!

¿Quieres qué lo repitamos? – dijo Sanosuke con voz sensual

¡Serás marrano! – la cabeza de Megumi apareció tras la puerta del baño para decirle cuatro insultos no muy agradables al chico y volvió a desaparecer

¡Eh! Yo solo me he ofrecido a explicarte como terminamos así – se quejó el chico

¡Vete de aquí¡Es domingo y tengo ganas de hacer otras cosas que discutir contigo!

¡Estás en el baño y quiero hacerme una ducha! – dijo poniéndose los calzoncillos

¡Como si nunca hubieras estado aquí¡Usa el otro baño!

¡Estúpida Kitsune! – le gritó y se fue hacia el baño donde se encontraba ella

¿Qué me has llamado Cabeza de Pollo inútil! – pero no pudo seguir insultándole porqué Sanosuke estaba en la puerta del baño y la miraba, y tanto que la miraba y ella no se quedaba atrás, realmente el Cabeza de Pollo inútil tenía un cuerpo espectacular

¿Algo que decir Kitsune? – estaba preciosa en ropa interior y ese conjunto de encaje negro hacia que las imágenes de ayer volvieran a su mente. Se acercó a ella - ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?

Yo solo me limito a no quedarme atrás – dijo rindiéndose al brazo de Sanosuke en su cintura

Entonces… si reconozco que te quiero ¿tu reconocerás que me quieres? – Megumi se tensó bajo los brazos de Sanosuke

Tu… tu no me quieres… tu no puedes quererme – dijo suavemente Megumi, por primera vez en su vida estaba nerviosa

¿Quién ha dicho que no?

Yo, yo lo digo – ella no conseguía mirarle los ojos, no quería mirarle a los ojos porqué… entonces…

Entonces no me conoces tan bien como pensaba – besó suavemente el cuello de la chica - ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – Megumi sonrió. – O mejor dicho, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar

--------------------- Flash Back ---------------------

Megumi contaba con 24 años y se paseaba por la biblioteca, tenía que hacer un trabajo para poder completar su carrera de enfermera y no encontraba un libro.

Se sentó en una mesa dispuesta a esperar a que la persona que tenía el dichoso libro se presentara para poder hacer su trabajo.

Sacó los apuntes de la universidad y del trabajo, empezó ha hacer una lista con las cosas que tenía y las cosas que le faltaban.

El silencio la abrumaba, no le gustaba ir a la biblioteca y sentir el silencio sobre ella, no podía ni hablar ni hacer bromas pesada ¡ni mucho menos reír!

La recepcionista me dijo que necesitabas el libro – una mano masculina alargó el libro hacia la vista de Megumi, a ella le pareció que la voz era realmente sexy y juntándolo con el susurro…

Gracias – dijo levantando la vista y encontrándose con unos ojos cafés, le sonaban muchísimo, y ese peinado en punta y la cinta roja ¿dónde había visto a ese chico? Era atractivo ¡y no se acordaba?

Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar Kitsune – dijo el chico con un sonrisa que intentaba ser sensual pero que a Megumi hizo que recordara quien era y porqué no le caía bien "Apuesto por la guapa Kitsune". ¡Eso era¡El amigo mal educado de Aoshi¡OH, por favor, claro que lo recordaba¡Era la primera y única persona que había tenido agallas de llamarla Kitsune!

¿Algún problema Cabeza de Pollo? – Megumi sonrió al ver la cara de enfado del chico, ella no se quedaba atrás

¿Quieres qué te devuelva el libro? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa

Me harías un gran favor – se estaba hartando y tenía que controlar su nivel de voz

¿Y si no quiero?

Devuélvemelo Cabeza de Pollo – dijo alargando su mano para cogerlo pero él la esquivó, mientras varias personas se habían girado porqué el nivel de voz de la pareja iba subiendo

¿Cómo te llamas Kitsune?

¡Serás idiota¡Devuélveme el libro! – se había levantado furiosamente y le había gritado, dejando impresionada a media biblioteca y quitando el libro al chico

¡Estúpida Kitsune!

Pero bueno… - una chica con los ojos verdes y pelo café se acercó a ellos - … ¿se puede saber que hacéis? –

¡La bruja Kitsune¿Y tu quién eres? – se giró sensualmente a la chica que había llegado, ésta se puso roja como un tomate

¡No quiero que me llames así y menos que coquetees con ella pervertido! – gritó recogiendo apresuradamente las cosas - ¡Me voy¡No quiero verte más! – se acercó a la chica – Nos vemos en otro momento Sayo – pero a esto había llegado otra mujer, con gafas alargadas y con la punta hacia arriba, tenía unos ojos alargados y que desprendían amargura, tenía toda la vista de ser una bibliotecaria

¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – le preguntó a Sayo

Nada, solo una Kitsune histérica

¡Cállate! – Megumi se giro hacia él

Sayo ¿piensas hacer algo? – la bibliotecaria desprendía odio en la voz

Lo intentaba pero… - se excusó la chica

¿Eres la bibliotecaria? – preguntó el chico

¡No lo ves idiota¡Lo pone aquí! – dijo indicando con un dedo una chapa en el pecho de Sayo que ponía "Sayo Amakusa, Bibliotecaria"

Aprendiz – rectificó la mujer – Ahora, quiero que se vayan

¡Eso iba a hacer! – le gritó Megumi que tenía que dejar salir toda la rabia

Megumi por favor – le suplicó Sayo

¿Megumi? Bonito nombre

Yo aún no sé el tuyo Cabeza de Pollo inútil

Sagara Sanosuke

¡Ni quería saberlo¡Por eso no te lo pregunté!

Chicos – volvió a decir Sayo

Señorita Amakusa me ha decepcionado – dijo la bibliotecaria alegre, no le gustaba nada esa chica joven que quería quitarle el puesto – Ha sido despedida

Pero… - intentó excusarse Sayo

Su capacidad de disuasión es nula

¡No puede despedir a Sayo por su culpa! – dijo Sanosuke indicando con un dedo a Megumi

¡Pero que dices!

¡Fuera! – gritó la bibliotecaria - ¡Los tres!

¡Vieja amargada! – le gritó Megumi - ¡Seguro que no está casada¡Debe vivir en una casa grande con gatos por ahí y por allá! – otra bibliotecaria que pasaba por ahí y Sayo ahogaron una risa

¡Acertó la Kitsune! – añadió Sanosuke haciendo que media biblioteca, ya que todo el mundo podía escuchar la discusión, riera. Sin más los tres salieron de la biblioteca, eso si, Megumi con el libro entre las manos.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja el guardia de seguridad les dijo que quedaban expulsados indefinidamente de la biblioteca.

--------------------- Fin Flash Back ---------------------

La miraba fijamente y la molestaba, esos ojos cafés fijados en los suyos, realmente era muy estresante y lo que más nerviosa le ponía eran esas ganas de saber de su pasado y de todo por lo que había pasado pero… no podía, era ser indiscreta y maleducada. No lo conocía.

¿No preguntas? – preguntó el chico

Tu aún no me has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Quieres qué te lo pregunté? – Soujirou volvió a mirarla y Misao se preparó para diez minutos más de incómodo silencio

No, no me gusta recordar mi pasado

Algunas veces es bueno recordarlo para poder olvidarlo

Pero tú lo has olvidado ¿verdad? – Misao lo miró extrañada – Te recuerdo Misao y también a Aoshi

Pues yo no recuerdo haberte visto nunca

No en esta vida Misao, no en esta vida – dijo en un susurró.

La hora de las visitas se ha terminado, vayan despidiéndose. – la voz del guardia ampliada por un altavoz los sacó de sus pensamientos

Tendré que irme – dijo pesadamente

Pero no quieres

No puedes saber lo que quiero o lo que no quiero – respondió furiosa, le molestaba que supiera todas y cada una de las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza

Maté a mi padre – dijo antes de levantarse

¿Cómo?

Se dedicaba a violar y maltratar a mi hermana pequeña y lo maté, por eso fui condenado a menos años de cárcel, porqué fue en "defensa propia" – y sin más se levantó para volver a la oscura cárcel

* * *

Al final no habían quedado durante el fin de semana y eso la ponía de mal humor. ¡No tuvo excusa para librarse del Cabeza de Pollo! Ahora conducía enfada hacia casa de Misao, por fin su coche estaba reparado. ¡Se habían retrasado dos meses¿Retrasado¡Eso era para denunciarles! 

Tocó el saxo de su coche y Misao bajó enseguida pero parecía ausente. No le preguntaría nada. No ahora y no ella. Le diría a Kaoru que lo hiciera.

Misao la saludó con una sonrisa y en silencio subió a su coche.

Megumi la miró de reojo, si, Kaoru era la más indicada para hablar con ella.

La verdad es que cuando Misao y Aoshi se separaron ella pensó que no volverían a saber de la chica de la larga trenza pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, se encontraron en la facultad de medicina y las tres se hicieron inseparables.

Aún recordaba como, tres meses después de haberse reencontrado, Kaoru había hecho la gran pregunta.

* * *

- Misao – dijo Kaoru con prudencia 

Mm. – fue lo único que respondió la aludida

Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya – Megumi se levantó para recoger sus cosas

No, no hace falta, de verdad – dijo Misao

¿Aún quieres a Aoshi? – Kaoru no esperó que sus amigas estuvieran preparadas para la pregunta, solo la hizo. Misao la miró a los ojos y Megumi esperó un no de su parte¡ya hacia mucho tiempo que Misao había cortado con Aoshi y que Kaoru salía con él!

Si – fue la simple y única respuesta de Misao

¿Quieres que me aparté? – preguntó Kaoru y ahora fue Megumi quien la miró asombrada, sabía lo mucho que Kaoru quería a Aoshi y que se ofreciera a hacerse a un lado era… increíble

La respuesta sincera de mi corazón es si – Kaoru bajó la vista – pero Aoshi nunca llegará a quererme como a ti – las miradas de Kaoru y Misao se encontraron – Lo intenté y el también. Intentamos que nuestra relación funcionase pero la única que aportaba amor era yo es por eso que dejé que se marchará y el porqué nunca intenté interferir en vuestra relación. Me duele Kaoru, tienes que saberlo, pero yo lo olvidaré, tarde, pero lo haré y cuando lo haga quiero que los dos seáis realmente felices, por los tres

Misao… - Megumi abrazó a la pequeña - … eso es muy noble por tu parte

Lograrás olvidar Misao – Kaoru dijo des de la lejanía – Yo me encargaré de ello y te prometo que algún día yo te ayudaré a conseguir a la persona a la que quieras como tu has hecho conmigo

Nunca más volvieron a tocar el tema ni hablaron de ello, hasta hoy.

* * *

- ¿Quién es el chico? – preguntó Kaoru cuando las tres se habían encontrado en la cafetería para desayunar 

¡Nunca he dicho que hubiera un chico! – reclamó Misao

Hace mucho que no estás así, demasiado, me parece que casi no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez – dijo Megumi

Es uno de los que atendí en la prisión – Kaoru se atragantó con el croissant que estaba comiendo y Megumi escupió el café que tenía en la boca dando de lleno a Kaoru

¡Oye! – se quejó Kaoru cuando pudo tragarse el trozo de croissant

¿Cómo! – gritó Megumi ignorando a Kaoru

No es mal chico solo ha tenido… mala suerte – dijo Misao intentando defenderse

Pero Misao… es peligroso, no sabes nada de él ni que puede hacerte – dijo Kaoru

Kaoru – Misao la miró a los ojos – Una vez me dijiste _te prometo que algún día yo te ayudaré a conseguir a la persona a la que quieras como tu has hecho conmigo _y ahora necesito que lo cumplas – Kaoru bajó la vista

Está bien – suspiró – Voy a ¡rentarme! – dijo mirando acusadoramente a Megumi que no se dio la aludida y continuó con los pros y los contras de ese chico misterioso

Kaoru entró al baño, estaba vacío y se miró en el espejo. No iba tan manchada solo… ¡su camisa blanca! Por suerte con la bata se disimularía y las manchitas del cuello con un poco de agua saldrían.

Sacó un pañuelo y lo mojó. Empezó a quitarse el café del cuello y alguna que otra manchita de la cara.

Fijó su vista en el espejo, sus ojos marrones la miraron, parpadeo un par de veces, no, ahora sus ojos eran completamente azules. Se miró aún más fijamente y entonces, como si una película se tratará, recordó alguna cosa, de un lugar lejano pero… conocido y querido.

_- ¡Qué luciérnagas tan hermosas! – Kaoru se dio la vuelta ante esa voz tan conocida, Kenshin, inconsciente de que él llevaba rato mirándola desde las sombras. _

_- Kenshin... Ken... shin... _

_- Al señor Okubo lo asesinaron esta mañana. _

_- Sí, ya me enteré. _

_- Shishio y sus hombres lo mataron... – en ese momento, Kaoru sentía como un puño apretaba su corazón. Ya sabía lo que él le diría, no quería escucharlo. Pero él debía decirlo. –Debo ir a Kyoto inmediatamente, Kaoru. _

_- ¿A Kyoto¿Volverás a ser... el mismo Kenshin de hace diez años?_

_-No lo sé... durante los últimos diez años me he negado a ser el Battousai de antes... si permanezco aquí más tiempo, todos estarán en peligro, porque volveré a ser el Battousai de antes me dijiste, Kaoru, tú me dijiste que no te importaba mi pasado... y eso me hizo realmente feliz, Kaoru, viví en paz durante largo tiempo... _

_Kenshin abrazó inesperadamente a Kaoru. Ella temblaba, tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Rodeada por ese abrazo, sintiendo la calidez de su pecho contra el de ella, Kaoru no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía mal, triste, sabía que podía pasar, podía no volver a verlo¡sabía que él podía morir¡Se alejaba el amor de su vida! Y ella… ella… no podía retenerlo. Y sabía que él podía morir. _

… _Gracias por todo. Soy un vagabundo. Volveré a vagar de nuevo por el mundo. Hasta pronto, Kaoru._

_Kenshin soltó pesadamente a Kaoru, se dio media vuelta y sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra se perdió en la oscuridad. Kaoru se quedó de pie durante unos segundos y cayó pesadamente de rodillas al suelo, sollozando y pronunciando, con pesadez el nombre del hombre que se había ido_

Kaoru se despertó, estaba en el baño, de rodillas en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Había sido tan real, había sentido el sufrimiento de aquella chica, que era ¿ella?

Se había sentido tan querida durante un momento para ver a Kenshin alejarse de ella.

Volvió a llorar en silencio, no podía sacarse esa tristeza que había en su corazón no se alejaba y quería llorar, había algo que no sabía, algo que la hacia sufrir y que ella no sabía porqué estaba claro que, algo tan real y con tanto sufrimiento acumulado, no era obra de su imaginación.

Y entonces volvió a sentir la misma sensación de antes de besar a Kenshin, de sentirse desorientada, perdida, engañada, dolida y… sola.

* * *

**Ya está! En primer lugar decir que me encantó la escena de Enishi, no sé, no la había imaginado nunca pero me fascinó como quedó. En segundo lugar disculparme por la escena de Kenshin, no quería ser tan radical pero ahora mismo Kenshin se presenta como un hombre al que han roto el corazón, como a todos alguna vez, y se siente deseperado, pero se recuperará, lo hará y lo prometo, no volveremos a ver a Kenshin así de deprimido. La gente que me conoce sabe que ahora me siento un poco mal y quizá me haya identificado un poco con Kenshin por eso prometo que Kenshin no estará así durante mucho tiempo. **

**Ahora los reviews:**

**_Ishi-dora_.- Wolas! Tus preguntas tienen respuestas, pero ahora no te las puedo dar. La respuesta de si Misao ama a Aoshi es no, no ahora, cuando cortó con él y mucho tiempo después (como explicó en este capi) pero ahora ya no, le ha costado pero lo ha superado. Y Tomoe aparecera, poco a poco y hará una entrada estelar en el momento menos pensado. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que sigas el fic.**

**_gabyhiatt_.- Gracias por el review y espero que te gustará el capi.**

**_naoko L-K.-_ Jajja, bueno ya sabes que no acostumbro ha hacer las cosas muy largas, xD. Espero que te gustará el capi y que no te defraude.**

**_Kao-ryu_.- Wolas! Me alaga muchisimo lo que me has dicho y por supuesto que quiero agregarte a mi msn, he probado de poner mi mail aquí pero no sale la arroba así que si vas a mi bio lo encontrarás al final (creo) y sino me dejas tu mail y te agregó yo, jeje. Hay preguntas que no te las puedo responder, pero por el msn quizá pueda aclararte algo más, es que por aquí pierde emoción, xD. Aoshi y Ken, no lo he aclarado y la verdad es aún no lo tengo ni yo muy claro, había pensado que se habían encontrado por casualidad en un convención de médico y a partir de ahí Aoshi le ofreció trabajo a Kenshin y... ya sabemos el resto ¿verdad? Si, mi idea es que este con el criado, del cual ahora no se el nombre y que siempre confundo con el hermano pero bueno, no sé si me entiendes. Y la conversación de Misao y Soujirou fue después y ya la has vista ¿verdad? Gracias por el review y espero que no te decepcioné en ningún momento.**

**_Kamiya_.- Wolas! Los celos vendrán, no sé como ni en qué sentido, pero ahí estarán. Sobre basarme en otros personajes es una cualidad mía, tengo unos principales que serán protagonitas al final, pero también me gusta explicar otros personajes porqué sino yo misma los aburro, jeje. Espero que no te importe, gracias por el review y que gustase el capi.**

**_misao shinomori-12_.- Wolas! Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no sabía de ti, jeje. Sobre eso, bueno, supongo que ha quedado claro que Misao ya no quiere a Aoshi, le costó, le costó muchísimo olvidarlo pero lo hizo (el tiempo lo cura todo), jeje. Y no, la pareja Misao y Kenshin no está en mis planes, supongo que ves que la encaminó hacia Seta ¿verdad? Gracias por leer mi fic (aunque se un gran sacrificio para ti, jeje) y espero que te gustará el capi.**

**_Holly-dono_.- Amigas¿Cómo estás? Bueno, Tomoe entrará de forma estelar, ya lo verás. Siempre me gusta hacer un escena de Sano y Meg para refrescar el capi y que no haya tanta tensión, supongo que me entiendes, jeje. Gracias por tus ánimos y espero que gusté el capi. Besos!**

**_Dark Shadow.-_ Wolas! Realmente sentí pena por tu historia, últimamente estoy tocada sentimentalmente y todo esto me afecta mucho más, entiendo eso que me dices y si quieras que te lo diga, me mirada la situación de todos los puntos de vista posibles y intentó hacerlo lo más creíble posible. Gracias por el review y espero que te guste el capi.**

**_Kao Chan.-_ Wolas! No sé, entiendo que no te gusté la pareja pero se tiene que tener respeto por todo tipo de opiniones porqué yo lo hago, y entiendo que no te guste la pareja Aoshi y Kaoru por eso te invito, sin ningún tipo de resentimiento que si no te gusta la pareja dejes de leer el fic, porque si lo haces por obligación y no te gusta pues al final terminarás odiando al fic y a la autora (a mi en este caso). Gracias por todo.**

**-_ the Black Misao_.- Wolas! Si, yo juraria que si hay advertencia aunque si estoy mal fijada y no querías leer esa parte te pido mil y una disculpas por ese pequeño error, jaja, es verdad parece que me empeñé en evitar que Aoshi y Kaoru estén juntos pero bueno... tenían que saltar chispas entre los dos hombres y ahora ya lo hara. Al decir eso de las grollerias de Kenshin supongo que el trozo de este capi en que salé no te ha gustado ni un poquitín y te pido disculpas y prometo que Ken-san se va a recuperar. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te gustase el capi. **

**- _KaOrA-FGV-16.-_ Wolas! Bueno, las respuestas a tus preguntas... Tomoe (como ya he dicho anteriormente) hará una entrada muy pero que muy estelar (bueno para mi opinión) será en un momento que nadie se lo espera, jaja, ya lo verás. Enishi está en casa de Tomoe, ya penseré que hago con él a partir de ahora, xD. Ni bueno ni malo, se encontró en la peor etapa de su vida y no supo controlarse hacia las personas que quería, supongo que lo que intentaré hacer en mi fic es reconducirlo, no sé, tengo que pensarlo así que no puedo responderte con claridad (espero que lo entiendas) Soujirou saldrá en este fic, bastante, ya hemos visto como Misao se interesapor él, aunque sus amigas no están de acuerdo. Gracias por todo y espero que no te defraudase el capi.**

**- _kayla-chan.-_ Wolas! Yo lo que quería expresar era que no todo sale tan perfecto como tu piensas, siempre hay alguién dispuesto a fastidiarte (muchas veces sin saberlo, como el caso de Aoshi a Kenshin) y Kenshin no es una excepción. Supongo que, en realidad, quería oponerme a todos los fics que decía que una vez reencarnados toda y cada una de las cosas salen bien, no tiene porqué, la vida da muchas vueltas y no sabes en cual tu puedes quedarte, jeje. Pero bueno, ya me alargé, muchas gracias por el review y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**Bueno, ya está, si tenéis alguna crítica constructiva, alguna suggerencia, duda o felicitación por favor un review ¿oki? **

**Nos vemos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	11. Chapter IX

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí, la verdad es que no sé si hace mucho que actualicé o sino, jeje, perdí la cuenta pero bueno... vuelvo a la carga, sobretodo ahora que son vacaciones.**

**Tengo varias cosas que decir del capítulo pero os las diré después para que podáis comparar vuestro opinión con la mía, xD.**

**Que más deciros... ¡ah si! Tengo fic nuevo, algunos ya lo saben, yo solo hago propaganda, xD. Se llama Solo Necesitaba Conocerte, es de Harry Potter y estáis invitados a leerlo y si puede ser, dejadme un review. No por tener nuevo fic voy a dejar abandonados los otros, quiero decir que el fic de HP** **ya lo tengo casi terminado así que es como si tan solo tuviera que ir actualizando regularmente.**

**Añadir también que, no sé si lo especifiqué pero... el Kenshin de mi fic no es un rurouni en estado puro ni tampoco Battousai, es... una mezcla de los dos para hacer así un Kenshin más dulce pero a la vez más frío, no sé si se me entiende. No sé que más decir... solo que disfrutéis del capi y espero que os guste.**

**Nos vemos a bajo**

**

* * *

**

Buenos días – saludó Sayo sentándose junto a Megumi y Sayo

Buenos días – sonrió Misao - ¿Cómo estás? – Megumi la miró de reojo, si la chica era lista cuando quería desviar ciertos temas

Bien – Sayo se sonrojó al instante

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Megumi

Pues… - lentamente Sayo alargó dos sobres de color blanco con una flor azul en el medio

¿Y esto? – preguntó Misao

Es la invitación a mi boda – Megumi un poco más y se atraganta con el café escupiendo, está vez, a Misao

¡Oye marrana! – se quejó Misao

¿Cómo qué te casas? – repitió Megumi aún alucinada

Pues…

Se casa Megumi ¿no lo oyes? – dijo en plan borde Misao al ver que la chica no se hacia la aludida por haber manchado su camisa y Sayo sonrió.

Pero… pero… ¡eres muy joven!

En realidad, eres tu la vieja Kitsune – dijo Sanosuke sentándose en la única silla disponible

¿Qué me has llamado Cabeza de Pollo?

Vieja Kitsune – dijo como si nada, cogiendo el zumo de naranja que tenía Megumi

Eso es mío – se quejó está – Además… ¡yo no soy vieja!

Tienes 30 años ¿a qué esperas para casarte? – respondió Sanosuke

Y tu tienes la misma edad que Aoshi y, mientras él está felizmente casado con dos hijas, tu…

Te tengo como amante que es como tener una hija y una mujer – sonrió el chico

¿Sabes qué no te soportó? – preguntó la chica bebiéndose el poco café que le quedaba

Ayer por la noche no decías eso – sonrió picadamente el chico, haciendo que Megumi escupiera por tercera vez en la misma mañana y está vez sobre el chico

¡Vete a la mierda Sanosuke! – y sin más se levantó – Felicidades Sayo – besó a la chica en la mejilla y se fue

Es una idiota – susurraron Sanosuke y Misao quitándose las manchas de café.

* * *

- ¿A qué hora terminas la guardia? – preguntó Hajime Saito mientras salía del coche 

Pues a las 5 de la tarde ¿por? – preguntó Tokio mientras sacaba su maletín de los asientos traseros del coche

Te llevó a casa

Pero tu terminas a las 4 Hajime, no hace falta en serio, me llevará Kaoru – Saito la miró – En serio

Te llevó yo

Bien, entonces me ayudarás a trasladar mis cosas al hotel, ya tengo habitación – sonrió Tokio mientras cerraba la puerta trasera y se giró, pero topó con el pecho del director del hospital

No

¿No qué?

Te quedas en casa

Es tu casa y no quiero abusar Hajime además que… - pero no pudo continuar porqué Saito la había besado apasionadamente, Tokio gimió por la inesperada intromisión y Hajime lo aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella. Tokio tubo que apoyarse en el coche porqué sus piernas le flaqueaban, hacia tanto que no tenía esa sensación… dejó caer su maletín y pasó sus manos por el cuello de su ex marido. Se separaron para tomar aire

Te quedas en casa

No – dijo desafiante Tokio, pero Saito la volvió a besar, igual de apasionadamente que antes, y Tokio no se echó atrás, en realidad, los dos sabían que se quedaría pero… ese desafío era porqué quería más. Tokio gimió contra el cuello de Saito al sentir la mano del hombre dentro de su blusa aprisionando el seno izquierdo, Saito sonrió, hacia mucho que no la podía tener y ahora… - Hajime… - su nombre de la boca de la mujer salió como una suplica que aun excitó más al hombre – estamos en… - pero no pudo continuar porqué el hombre la besó apasionadamente

Nunca… voy a… dejar que te vayas – le susurró en su oído, su mano, lentamente, comenzó a abandonar ese cómodo lugar, acarició el fino abdomen y salió de debajo la blusa - ¿Entiendes? Nunca – le volvió a besar, se agachó cogió su maletín y el de ella y se alejó. Tokio aun se encontraba apoyada en el coche, con las mejillas sonrojada y recuperando el oxígeno, sonrío para si misma

¿Estás segura Tokio? – se preguntó mientras aseguraba el coche con las llaves que se habían quedado en su mano y que, por milagro, no había dejado caer

* * *

- Me voy a trabajar – Tomoe entró en la cocina de su pequeño piso, tampoco podía permitirse mucho más, a pequeños plazos, y porqué su abogado y el de Kaoru lo habían acorado con el juez, había pagado la fianza de Enishi, y ahora… ahora ya le quedaba poco 

Lo siento – susurró Enishi des de la mesa comiéndose, para desayunar, las sobras del día anterior

No lo sientas – Tomoe se acercó a él y le sonrió – Yo lo siento más, no pude sacarte antes de ahí.

¡No digas bobadas! Hiciste todo lo que pudiste – dijo el hombre cogiéndola de las manos - Siempre cuidando demi y yo no pude protegerte cuando…

Shh… no digas nada ¿vale? – dijo sellando sus labios con el dedo índice

¿Cuándo volverás?

Por ahí a las 6 de la tarde, después podemos ir a mirarte ropa ¿te parece?

No hace falta, tampoco puedo salir de aquí.

Tienes que encontrar un trabajo para que…

Nunca me perdonará – susurró.

El tiempo lo cura todo, Enishi, todo – besó suavemente la cabeza de su hermano y se fue por la puerta

* * *

- Sayo me voy – dijo Megumi firmando un par de documentos en recepción 

¿Ya? – preguntó extrañada - ¿No te faltan dos horas¿Y dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Si bueno, he pedido a Aoshi que me dejará salir antes, mañana recuperaré y me voy a la biblioteca – sonrió Megumi – dile a Sanosuke que no me esperé y que no me venga a buscar mañana

¿Te llevas el casco? – preguntó viendo como la mujer cogía el objeto

Si y sobretodo… tu no sabes que me he ido a la biblioteca ¿si? – Sayo la miró extrañada pero no pudo decir nada más porqué Megumi ya se había ido

Mientras Megumi aún recordaba lo que había pasado esa mañana

------------------------------- Flash Back ---------------------------

Megumi abrió los ojos y se encontró en la peculiar posición en la que se encontraba hacia una semana seguida, con Sanosuke a su lado.

El día que la había llevado de regreso y la pasión los alcanzó en la calle era el principio de un sinfín de noches de pasión, no es que no le gustaran, al contrario, pero… había algo que no le gustaba y era que cada día se enamoraba más del chico, si, lo reconocía, día tras día, cada mañana cuando lo veía dormir plácidamente a su lado era... casi perfecto, si casi, porqué lo que la fastidiaba era el volverse a dormir, y que él la despertará con un suave… "Buenos días Kitsune ¿Ahora ya me quieres?" y entonces ella se levantaba enfadada, miraba al reloj y les faltaba tiempo para recorrer medio Tokio en hora punta a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo.

No es que no lo quisiera porqué, como había dicho antes, ya lo quería¡joder si estaba coladita! Lo que no le gustaba era que otro tuviera que decírselo, que otro se diera cuenta antes que ella, no quería demostrar sus emociones (al menos durante un tiempo) y que fuera tan evidente y mucho menos si era él quién la conocía tan bien.

Así que esa mañana, al contrario de las otras, se levantó para irse a duchar y marcharse sin él pero el brazo alrededor de su cintura en un agarre posesivo se lo impidió y volvió a caer sobre el pecho del chico.

Kitsune – susurró abriendo lentamente los ojos

Un día que nos levantamos temprano, hoy a lo mejor llegamos sin tener que llevarnos a una viejecita por delante – volvió a intentar levantarse pero no pudo

Megumi – la voz de Sanosuke parecía mucho más seria que antes

¿Dime? – preguntó cansada, ahora era la típica pregunta de cada mañana

Vente a vivir conmigo – Sanosuke sintió como el cuerpo de Megumi se tensaba debajo de su brazo

Despierta Sanosuke – bromeó ella – Cada día haces chistes más buenos

No bromeo – Megumi lo miró extrañada, ahora él la miraba a los ojos – Quiero que este despertar sea uno de los muchos

Sanosuke… en serio que… - los ojos de Megumi se llenaron de lágrimas – Lo nuestro no…

¿No funcionaría?

Por ejemplo, además que somos demasiado diferentes y yo… yo… ¡tu no me quieres! – le gritó y en un ágil movimiento se deshizo del brazo y se levantó.

------------------------------- Fin Flash Back ---------------------------

Y desde entonces no había vuelto a hablar con él, habían venido en moto pero cuando él sacó el tema ella lo cortó, no es que no quisiera es que… Sanosuke nunca le decía en serio lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, estaba segura que si ella le hubiese dicho que si rápidamente que si él hubiera saltado con un frase como "Vaya Kitsune, si que me deseas" o algo por el estilo y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso.

Eres muy blanda Megumi – se susurró mientras entraba en la biblioteca

* * *

- Sayo ¿y Megumi? – preguntó Sanosuke al comprobar que el casco integral que utilizaba la chica no se encontraba en sitio de siempre 

Se fue dos horas antes – dijo intentando marcar un número de teléfono

¿Dos horas¿Por qué? – Sayo volvió a fallar en el intentó de marcado

Sanosuke cállate por favor, que tengo que llamar

Pero ¡respóndeme! – Sayo dejó ir una maldición al haber vuelto a fallar

Es importante Sano, por favor, después te respondo – respiró hondo y empezó a marcar por cuarta vez

¿Y por qué se llevó el casco¿Dónde ha ido tan temprano? Justo antes de que se acabará el turno – el ruido del auricular del teléfono chocando con su base hizo que Sanosuke se espantará.

¡Está en la biblioteca y se fue antes porqué no quería verte¿Ya¡Contento? – Sanosuke asintió atemorizado mientras salía del edificio. Sayo respiró hondo y volvió a marcar, está vez, satisfactoriamente

* * *

Sanosuke estacionó su moto en el aparcamiento exterior de la biblioteca, colocó su cadena de seguridad y, con el casco en la mano, se dirigió al interior de la biblioteca, la misma donde había conocido a Megumi, bueno, se había reencontrado con ella. 

Su proposición de esa mañana quizá era muy repentina pero… tenía que hacerla, quería saber si Megumi estaba dispuesta a compartir, o al menos, a intentar compartir su vida con él.

Era verdad que nunca le había dicho que la quería, al menos no en serio pero… aunque lo dijera en broma era… ¡un momento¿Estaba pensando en compartir TODA su vida con la Kitsune?

Sanosuke sonrió para si mismo cuando la vio colocar un libro en una estantería, por supuesto, no quería que otro se le acercará como ese idiota que iba directo hacia su presa y se ofrecía a colocar el libro en la estantería ya que ella no llegaba.

Gracias – oyó como le decía Megumi al chico, en realidad era un susurró para no romper el silencio de la biblioteca

De nada… ¿nos hemos visto antes?

Puede ser – sonrió Megumi sensualmente – Soy…

Megumi – la chica se giró viendo como se acercaba el Cabeza de Pollo, ella resopló – Tenemos prisa

¿Qué haces aquí?

Sayo me dijo donde estabas

Voy a matarla – susurró aun más flojo

Tenemos que hablar

Ya lo creo – dijo sin mirarlo – Lo nuestro Sanosuke… se terminó – Sanosuke la miró.

¿Lo nuestro? Pero si aún tiene que empezar Kitsune

Ya pero… - los ojos de Megumi enfocaban el interesante suelo de la biblioteca

Esta bien – Megumi sintió como un peso le caía encima al sentir la voz dolida de Sanosuke – Solo quería decirte… - el chico cogió suavemente la barbilla de la chica y la besó con pasión - … te quiero – sin más vio como el chico se alejaba en dirección la puerta. Los ojos de Megumi se nublaron de lágrimas, no podía dejarlo marchar… ¿podía? Porqué lo estaba haciendo, el hombre al que amaba se marchaba ¡Por dios¿Lo dejaría marcharse¿Por su orgullo? Porqué, a fin de cuentas, era por su orgullo

¡Sanosuke! – la voz de Megumi resonó en toda la biblioteca, el solo se quedó de espaldas a la chica, aguantando la puerta de salida para que no se cerrase – Yo… - las mejillas de Megumi se tornaron de color carmesí - … yo… - ¡estúpido orgullo! Por una vez, por una mísera vez quería que su precioso orgullo desapareciera - ¡Yo también te quiero Sanosuke! – a la bibliotecaria, si, la vieja amargada, se le cayeron los libros que transportaba y puso mirada de enfadada pero ya no podía hacer nada porqué los dos jóvenes estaban besándose con pasión y toda la biblioteca aplaudía a la pareja – Soy una imbécil, lo siento – dijo mientras un par de lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas

Tonta – sonrió Sanosuke cogiéndola de las mejillas y secando las lágrimas mientras apoyaba su frente con la de la chica - ¿Ahora vendrás a vivir conmigo? – Megumi lo miró con el ceño fruncido

Mi casa es más grande, vamos a mi casa – Sanosuke sonrió y la besó otra vez pero fue interrumpido por el "ejem" de la bibliotecaria

¿No les quedó prohibida su entrada a esta biblioteca? – los dos miraron la bibliotecaria, la misma que había despedido a Sayo, y también miraron a su alrededor los espectadores que tenían y que les sonreían

Bueno, queríamos venir a ver si algo había cambiado – dijo Sanosuke mientras se solapaba a Megumi cogiéndola de la cintura- Y veo que no, usted es la misma vieja amargada que no deja que un par de jóvenes se declaren – Megumi pudo observar como unos cuantos observadores sonreían

Por cierto¿cómo están sus gatos? – acotó Megumi, lo que hizo que la bibliotecaria se pusiera roja de furia y un par de auxiliares ahogaran una risa – Siento la intromisión, sigan con lo suyo – dijo dirigiéndose a los "espectadores". Y sin más salieron de la biblioteca, esos si, Sanosuke no se despegó a Megumi de su cuerpo

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Jeje, quiero decir que medio de este capi no estaba planeado. Empecé a escribirlo y las primeras escenas, hasta que termina la escena de Enishi y Tomoe, salieron solas y entonces vino mi problema, pongo lo que he puesto o otra cosa, mi otra idea no me salía así que esperaré al próximo capi para ver si estoy inspirada porqué os aseguro, es una escena clave porqué influye en la relación Kenshin-Kaoru y por consiguiente, Aoshi-Kaoru (bueno, supongo que os habréis dado cuenta que he dejado a Kao muy colgada en este capi cuando había quedado en una situación muy interesante ¿no?) ¡bua¡Tengo ganas de escribirla pero no sé como empezar! xD. **

**Sobre la declaración Sanosuke-Megumi, no estaba planeado, es verdad que tenía que pasar y esta escena la tenía pensada des de hacia mucho tiempo, bueno, en realidad era un poco diferente pero quedo bastante bien ¿verdad? pero bueno, que no tenía que pasar ahora, sería mucho más adelante cuando ya hubiera aparecido Tomoe y supieramos mucho más de ella pero... salió ahora ¿qué tal quedó? No sé si está bien puesta, espero que si, igualmente si no os gustó mandadme un review e intentaré areglarlo, no sé como pero algo se hará, xD.**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**_herema.-_ Wolas! Nueva lectora! Sobre el fic, gracias por tus elogios, me pusieron muy contenta, sobre lo que terminará siendo, en serio que no te puedo decir como terminará, porqué entonces pierde la gracia ¿no? No descartó la opción de KyK pero, me disgustaría mucho que te hicieras ilusiones y llegará yo, con ganas de destruir ilusiones, xD, y esto terminé siendo una trágica novela griega y se termine con un Aoshi y Kaoru. Bueno. muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**_Dark Shadow._- Wolas¿Cómo estás? Jeje, bueno, que decirte, todo lo que tu me has dicho se cumplirá, no es ningún secreto que intentó hacer a mis malos buenos, aunque no tengan justificación yo intentó encontrarla, xD, y es por eso que no pienso dejar a Enishi como el malo, todo tendrá una explicación y saldrá con el pasado de Tomoe que, por supuesto, tendrá un pasado oscuro (pobrecita). Sobre la charla con Kenshin, bueno, es evidente que tarde temprano pasará y, te adelanto, que Kaoru también tendrá una charla más que seria con Aoshi, no sé si te sirve de mucho. Gracias por tu review y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**_naoko L-K.-_ Gracias por tus ánimos ¿Cómo estás¿Va todo bien? Espero que si. Bueno la verdad es que la relación Soujirou-Misao quedará un poco en segundo plano en siguientes planos, quiero centrarme más en el triangulo amoroso, aunque claro, ya sabes como soy, digo una cosa y después hago otra pero tengo pensado esto aunque... a lo mejor no me sale. xD. Gracias por tu review y espero que no te decepcionase el capi.**

**_kamiya.-_ Wolas! Bueno, sobre centrarme en el trío juro sobre lo más sagrado que mi intención estaba pero que no me salió la escena pero seguramente en el próximo capi saldrá porqué ya no puedo alargarlo más porqué dejé a Kaoru en una situación bastante... complicada. Gracias por el review y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**_Alexandra Shinomori.-_ Wolas! Gracias por tu atención con el fic, jeje, es comprensible lo que tu dices pero... al igual que Kaoru, Aoshi ha decidido rehacer su vida y, aunque en un principio lo intentó, no pudo ser feliz al lado de Misao porqué... ya estaba enamorado de Kaoru. Gracias por el review y espero que no te decepcionase el capi**

**_gabyhyatt.-_ Wolas! Si, Ken estubo muy triste en el capi pasado peroserá el último, aunque en este capi no ha aparecido en próximos capis la história hará un giro inesperado cambiando, posiblemente, los papeles de Kaoru, Kenshin y Aoshi. Gracias por el review y espero que te gustase el capi**

**_Kao-ryu.-_ Wolas! Kawaii haber si hablamos algún día ¿shi? Bueno, puedo asegurarte que voy hacer, o almenos intentar, que Misao y Soujirou estén juntos porqué los dos se merecen un poquito de felicidad ¿no crees? Sobre la escena final de Kaoru pues... jaja... en este capi la dejé abandonada a la pobrecita pero todo tiene un razón... ¡no sabía como introducirla! xD Así que me estrujaré el cerebro y al menos en el próximo capi veremos que pasa. Gracias por tus ánimos y espero que el fic no te defraude**

**_misao shinomori-12.-_ Wolas! Sobre con quien quedará Kao es algo que no puedo revelarte, no porqué no lo sepa o porqué no lo quiera (bueno, en realidad aún no lo tengo claro) pero si te lo digo pierde la grácia ¿no crees? No le cojas manía a Kao, la pobre solo intenta vivir su vida sin dañar a los demás, a veces para poder querer a alguién tienes que hacer infeliz a otro alguién, una frase muy sabía de la gran Yuu Watase (creadora de Fushigi Yuugi y Ayashi No Ceres) es "El amor no puede hacer felices a todos" y es realmente cierto y lo que yo intentó es plasmar la frase en este fic, jeje. No sé si me explicó ni si consigo plasmar mi idea. Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el capi.**

**Gracias por vuestros review y espero que, si tenéis alguna duda, suggerencia (que nunca van nada mal), crítica (si es constructiva y esta bien razonada no me niego a ninguna) o felicitación (que tampoco van nada mal xD) por favor mandadme un review ¿shi? **

**Por cierto ¡no os olvidéis de mi nuevo fic! (Qué pesadita Aya) Gomen Nasai, xD**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	12. Chapter X

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! Si ya lo sé, ya lo sé, me tardé demasiado pero... ¡me quedé encallada! Como dije en el capítulo anterior tenía que desenvolpuar una escena muy importante para el desarrollo del fic y... pues no sabía como escribirlo y me tardé todo este tiempo, la resta me salió de un tirón hoy mismo. **

**Por cierto, no sé si os interesa pero... ¡ya tengo decidido el final del fic! Si, ya sé como se terminará y todo, jaja. Lo digo porqué muy pocas veces sé como van a terminar mis fics (por no decir ninguna, xD) **

**No sé que decir, me parece que no tengo nada que comentar, solo que en este capi nos centramos en una de las parejas principales, ya lo veréis. **

**Ahora os dejó y espero que los disfrutéis**

**Nos vemos abajo**

**

* * *

**

"_Gracias por todo. Soy un vagabundo. Volveré a vagar de nuevo por el mundo. Hasta pronto, Kaoru" _Esa frase resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Kaoru, mientras la escena del abrazo se repetía y volvía a sentir esa sensación de vacío… no… había algo que andaba mal… algo que ella… que ella no sabía hacer encajar en su vida, en sus recuerdos.

"_Es normal que tu no lo recuerdes porqué TU no lo viviste" _

Kaoru se sobresaltó, esa voz… ¿había salido de su interior? Pero… pero… el timbre de la voz era muy similar a la suya y… ¿entonces? Estaba segura que ella no lo había pensado ¡ni mucho menos dicho en voz alta!

Había algo que no encajaba, algo que no recordaba… un recuerdo olvidado que…

"_Por favor, lo siento, solo por esta vez Kaoru"_

Y a partir de ese momento la conciencia de Kaoru se borró.

* * *

Kaoru abrió los ojos, estaba confundida. Lentamente se levantó del suelo en que estaba arrodillada. Se miró al espejo. No vestía un kimono como de costumbre sino que utilizaba la ropa de aquella época. Varios recuerdos de la Kaoru de la época actual le vinieron a la mente. Abrió el grifo y se refrescó la cara, se miró al espejo 

- Kaoru – la puerta de entrada se abrió.

- Megu… - se paró para mirarla, aunque físicamente se veía igual desprendía una aura de felicidad

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó la enfermera mirándola fijamente, la notaba cambiada

- No, nada, solo que me maree – mintió.

- ¿Quieres que te revisé?

- No, no es tan grave Megumi-san

- ¿Megumi-san! – preguntó la mujer asombrada – Nunca me has llamado así, no lo hagas porqué soy solo dos meses mayor que tu – rió la mujer divertida – Tienes que ir a urgencias, al parecer hay un agente social que quiere verte para hablar de no sé que

- Voy – susurró ella

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Si, si – Kaoru se miró al espejo, cogió todo lo que parecía ser de ella y se marchó del baño dejando a Megumi muy confundida

* * *

Kaoru iba andando, no a la deriva, tenía un objetivo. Podía sentir el ki de Misao Makimachi, con la cual tendría muchas ganas de hablar, también el de Sanosuke Sagara, el de Saito y también el de Aoshi, no ahora no debía pensar en él debía pensar en la persona que estaba buscando, en la persona de la cual estaba rastreando su ki. 

Y la encontró.

* * *

Kenshin se estaba sacando el instrumental de urgencias, había tenido que operar una pierna en urgencias, estúpido muchacho. Sino hubiera bebido tanto hubiera estado en perfectas condiciones para haber visto el coche que se acercaba a toda velocidad. 

Por suerte la intervención había sido un éxito.

----------------------------- Flash Back --------------------------------

- ¡Lo perdemos! – dijo una enfermera que estaba a su lado

- No si yo puedo evitarlo. ¡Ponedle más anestesia! – dijo Kenshin, dos años más joven

- ¡Está a su límite! – dijo el anestesista

- ¡Mierda! Ponle un antinflamtario – le ordenó Kenshin

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó la enfermera

- Para que la inflamación baje y pueda acceder mejor y también penicilina y morfina

- Pero…

- ¡Hazlo!

----------------------------- Fin Flash Back --------------------------------

Kenshin se masajeó las sienes, hacia dos años que eso había pasado ¿por qué lo recordaba?

Y entonces lo sintió, el ki que tanto deseaba sentir, el ki que tanto deseaba que lo abrazara con su presencia, venía hacia él.

Se dirigió a planta, al sitio más apartado que había y espero su llegada.

Hermosa, como siempre, ojos azules, cabello negro azabache…

- ¡Kenshin! – sin esperar más la mujer se lanzó a sus brazos y él la recibió de muy buena gana

- Te extrañé, tardabas demasiado

- Lo siento, no podía controlar mi cuerpo Kenshin

- Ya estás conmigo Kaoru – y lentamente bajó su cabeza para besarla, besarla con tanta pasión, igual que meses antes había visto como lo estaba haciendo Aoshi (n/a: Es el chapter II, por si alguien le interesa)

-Kenshin – Kaoru se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste Kaoru¿Dime por qué? – preguntó el hombre mientras cogía a la chica de las mejillas y la obligaba a mirarlo

- Yo… no era yo, Kenshin no sé que pasó pero… pero… en mi cuerpo hay dos personalidades y hay una que no quería esperarte, dios Ken, no sabía que pasaba hasta que te vi por primera vez, hasta que desperté en la recepción de urgencias, yo… yo… - los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas

- No importa, no importa – Kenshin la acercó a su cuerpo – Ya no importa porqué estás conmigo

- Si cariño ahora estoy aquí – Kaoru asintió en el pecho de él

- Te amo Kaoru, te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie

- Kenshin… - Kaoru lo volvió a besar pero esta vez, en vez de ser un beso de reencuentro como el de antes era un beso de pasión contenida y Kenshin se alegró de haber escogido un pasillo solitario para poder hablar con SU mujer con toda tranquilidad – Cariño quiero… quiero sentirte como antes Ken – dijo entrecortadamente mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración pero su intentó fue en vano porqué Kenshin la volvió a besar con pasión comprimida. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta había entrado a una habitación de la misma planta y sus batas habían volado

- Kaoru… - susurró él mientras, ya asegurado que la puerta estaba cerrada, empezó a deshacerse de la blusa de la chica. No le costó mucho y le vino a la perfección que llevara un vestido porqué de esa manera todo cayó al mismo tiempo. La apartó un poco de su cuerpo y la observó, estaba mucho más hermosa que en la otra época, lo único que le agradecía a Aoshi era que hubiesen tenido una hija porqué el cuerpo de mujer de su Kaoru era mucho mejor que el de niña. Kenshin notó como Kaoru se peleaba con los botones de su camisa - ¿Te ayudo? – Kaoru sonrió avergonzada y Kenshin se deshizo de sus ropas quedando en ropa interior y como si fuera una muñeca, levantó a Kaoru en brazos para tumbarla en la cama – Te amo Kaoru – Kenshin la miró a los ojos y vio el mismo deseo que en los de él - ¿Segura? – Aún no sabía porqué preguntaba porqué, aunque quisiese, no podía parar

* * *

Aoshi iba buscando por todas partes a su esposa. Había algo que no iba bien, a parte de que tampoco encontraba a Kenshin en ningún sitio, no hacia ni medio segundo que había sentido como el ki de Kaoru se fundía con el ki de Kenshin y eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no le daba confianza. 

Cuando cruzó una esquina se encontró que Hajime Saito iba furioso y directamente hacia él.

- ¿Dónde está mi hija?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Y Himura? – Aoshi bajó la vista, entonces era seguro que Kaoru y Kenshin estaban juntos en este momento

* * *

Kaoru se acomodó cómodamente entre los brazos del hombre que estaba a su lado. No quería levantarse y mucho menos ahora que estaba muy bien. ¡Un momento! Ella hacia horas que se había levantado y se acordaba que había tenido que hacer una carrera con el coche conducido por Aoshi para llegar al hospital a la hora y poder llevar de paso a Tsubame y Ayame. ¡Realmente algo no iba bien! 

Abrió lentamente los ojos, no podía ser que hubiera hecho eso con Aoshi y no se acordara, o que le pasara igual que esa vez que se encontró besándose con Kenshin en el ascensor y después… ¡no recordaba nada!

Su corazón se paró cuando vio como unos ojos violetas acompañados por pelo rojo fuego la miraban

- Buenos días – saludó el hombre. Kaoru en un primer momento se sonrojó, porqué negarlo, se veía realmente sexy con el pelo expandido en la almohada y su voz ronca

- Buenos días – susurró ella - ¿Cómo qué buenos días? – Kaoru se levantó y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que iba desnuda - ¿Qué…

- ¿No te acuerdas? – preguntó Kenshin abatido

- ¿De qué? – preguntó la chica mientras cogía una de las sábanas y se envolvía en ella

- De lo que pasó – respondió Kenshin buscando con la mirada un signo de la que había sido su Kaoru

- ¿Qué pasó? – Kaoru se paró en medio de la habitación – Kenshin… no me digas que… no… - los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas

- Kaoru… estuvimos juntos como antes – Kenshin, que ya había alcanzado sus boxers se dirigió hacia ella la cual había resbalado al suelo

- ¿Antes¡Kenshin que antes! – le gritó mientras lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, Kenshin se acercó a ella y la abrazó - ¡No Kenshin no me toques! – apartó bruscamente las manos del hombre de su cuerpo y se levantó - ¡Kenshin qué está pasando¿Qué es esto? – gritó, no entendía nada ella… ella… ¡se había acostado con Kenshin¿Pero cómo? No estaba borracha y muchos menos loca, aunque al paso que iba pronto estaría ingresada en un centro psicológico

- Kaoru tranquilízate por favor… escucha…

- ¡No quiero oírte Kenshin¡No entiendo que pasa¡No tengo ni idea¿Cómo he llegado aquí¿Cómo!

- Kaoru escúchame yo…

- ¡RESPONDEME!

- Pues…

- Battousai… ¿por qué¡Por qué me suena ese nombre? – Kenshin quería decírselo pero… pero… ¡no sabía por donde empezar! - ¡Da igual! No quiero oírte

- Kaoru puedo explicart…

- ¡No quiero oírlo Kenshin¡Solo quiero que me dejes¡Déjame pensar¡MARCHATE! – le gritó señalando la puerta, Kenshin cogió su ropa, hoy no era el mejor momento para hablar con ella, ella tenía que asimilarlo y luego… él sería el primero en decirle lo que pasaba, al menos tenía claro que su Kaoru aún existía

* * *

Kaoru se quedó quieta en la habitación, mirándola. La cama deshecha, su ropa tirada de cualquier manera y ella desnuda ¿alguna otra opción que no sea que se acostó con Kenshin Himura?

Ninguna, se había acostado con Himura y ella no se acordaba, como el mismo día del beso, igual que…

"_Kaoru-dono ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? Recuerdas ese nombre igual que recuerdas el de Battousai"_

¿Por qué lo recordaba? Parecía que ese nombre junto con el de Kaoru-dono era una de las cosas más importantes de su vida y… en cambio… ¡no las recordaba! Pero había una persona que si lo hacia.

Kenshin… una vez le había dicho esas palabras, él… él sabía de que iba la cosa y… Aoshi… Aoshi más de una vez se había enfadado con Kenshin por ser impertinente con sus palabras del tipo "Ella es mía" había algo que no cuadraba y ese algo lo sabían tanto Kenshin como Aoshi

Salió furiosa de la habitación, se había encargado de dejarla ordenada y como si nada hubiese pasado después de haberse duchado y vestido.

Tenía que encontrar a Aoshi, tenía que preguntarle varias cosas de suma importancia a "su marido", y lo decía con ironía porqué en ese momento en que estaba tan confundida sin saber las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor no estaba segura de nada, ni de que Aoshi fuera su marido

Tocó suavemente la puerta del despacho de Aoshi y cuando oyó el delante del hombre entró.

- ¿Estás libre?

- Claro pasa – Kaoru dejó ir la puerta con un fuerte golpe - ¿Kaoru qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado, ella… nunca se mostraba así de "violenta"

- Aoshi tenemos que hablar – susurró intentando controlar la respiración

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Aoshi se levantó de su silla para mirarla fijamente, tenía los ojos rojos y restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas - ¿Lloraste?

- Si – Aoshi la abrazó, ella se dejó hacer pero… - ¡Aoshi ahora no estoy de humor! – el hombre la miró y le parecía que sabía por donde iba a salir, y aunque se moría de ganas de preguntar que había pasado con Kenshin se mordió la lengua para que pudiera hablar la mujer - Ahora Aoshi – continuó Kaoru un poco más tranquila - ¿por qué recuerdo el nombre de Battousai?

* * *

Kenshin se había vestido apresuradamente fuera de la habitación mientras oía a Kaoru sollozar. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ahora ella estaba furiosa y necesitaba, al menos, un día para que pudiera pensar con claridad y poder entender que pasaba aunque… sino se lo explicaba nadie poco sabría pero él tenía la sensación que, cuando Kaoru saliera de esa habitación, lo primero que haría sería hablar con Aoshi. 

Con esos pensamientos se había alejado de esa habitación en donde, durante una hora, había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo, primero sintiendo a Kaoru dispuesta a entregarse y después viéndola dormir en las más pacífica tranquilidad.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que otra persona venía por el otro pasillo y chocaban de lleno

- Lo lamento – dijo una voz femenina

- No, es mi culpa que no miraba por donde iba – Kenshin observó la mujer con quién había chocado, ojos cafés profundos, su cabello negro atado en una cola baja mientras los mechones de delante, cortados en escala, le enmarcaban el rostro – To… Tomoe

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Han pasado dos de las escenas que tenía más ganas de escribir, para empezar, la escena entre Kenshin y Kaoru, era algo que realmente me moría de ganas de escribir y después el encuentro entre Kenshin y Tomoe, la cual a partir de ahora empezara a tener protagonismo. **

**Pufff... estoy super nerviosa por como he dejado el capi, no era mi intención dejar colgada la conversación de Aoshi y Kaoru, tampoco era mi intención insinuarla en este capi sino muuuuucho más adelante.**

**Sobre el flash back que ha tenido Kenshin tengo dos cosas que decir, primero que no tengo ni idea de farmacia ni de medicamentos y todo lo que he puesto esta inventado si hay alguien que estudie medicina y pueda ayudarme en esta parte le estaría muy agradecida y la otra es que este flash back es MUY IMPORTANTE para el desenvolupamiento de la historia, no pienso contar nada ahora pero... que sepáis que dentro de pocos capis empezaréis a ver el porqué.**

**Me parece que ya está, ahora los reviews.**

**.- _Lady2scorpio_.- Wolas! Nuevo lector! Me alegro muchísimo y me parece que te estás haciendo un lío monumental con este fic, voy a ver si puedo solucionar tus dudas, jaja. Para empezar, las cosas entre Kenshin y Kaoru estan enredadas de por si y hasta el final no se desenredaran (no puedo decirte hacia que lado) sobre que Kaoru se quedé con Aoshi, a ver, es que yo no quiero que la gente se haga una idea equivocada con quien se quedará porqué después hay chascos. Para empezar yo soy una de esas personas que dice que si quieres a alguién tienes que ir a por él, es decir, que si Kaoru al final ve que quiere más a Kenshin las hijas que tiene con Aoshi no serán un impedimento pero tampoco tenemos que olvidar que Kaoru quiere a Aoshi y eso no quiere decir que se vaya con Ken. Misao, si me pareció muy bonitoque se juntará con Sou-chan, aunque últimamente no salen pero es porqué hay cosas más importantes en este momento para contar. Aquí tienes otro capi y creo que a partir de ahora todo se irá aclarando un poco, gracias por el review y espero que te gustase el capi.**

**- _Alexandra Shinomori.-_ Wolas! Me duele que pienses así de Kaoru y de Aoshi, ellos no han hecho nada malo, solo se han enamorado de la persona equivocada,nadie puede controlar los sentimientos humanos y ellos son el vivo ejemplo. Gracias por el review y espero que el capi te gustase**

**- _naokoL-K_.- Wolas¿Cómo estás? Gracias por el review, la próxima vez que nos veamos quiero hablarte de una cosita, jaja. Espero que te gustase el review y no te disgustase. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo**

**- _gabyhiatt_.- Wolas! Jaja, la verdad es que la declaración me salió del alma para hacer vulto pero a mi personalmente me encantó como quedó al final, xD. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que el capi te gustase**

**Bueno, ya está. Espero que estéis todos bien y ya sabéis, alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica (si está bien dicha, bien redactada y es constructiva la aceptó) y sobretodo alguna felicitación (que nunca van nada mal) me mandáis un review ¿shi?**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	13. Chapter XI

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, la verdad es que no sé cuanto tiempo llevo sin actualizar pero quería hacerlo esta semana como regalo... jaja... xk... ¡el día 26 fue mi cumple! (sisi, cumpli 16 años y ya puedo entrar en las discotecas ¡Esperadme que voy!) con esa intención me senté delante del ordenador todos los días de la semana, dispuesta a actualizar todas mis historias y... ¡aquí me tenéis!**

**La verdad era que quería hacerlo el día 26 pero...a las cinco, seis de la tarde me puse enfrente del ordenador y entonces llamaron y... ¡eran mis niñas! Me habían venido a hacer una "sorpresa" así que nos estuvimos toda la tarde emprovandonos todos y cada uno de mis modelitos, finalmente a las siete más o menos salimos a hacer una vuelta y en un bar nos esperaban todos mis amigos y compañeros de clase. Me puse muy feliz, incluso tuvieron el detalle de invitar a una amiga mía que vive muy lejos de mi y que por desgracia ya hacia año y medio que no veía (gracias por venir) me puse muy, muy contenta y me emocioné muchísimo. Después por la noche salimos hasta las quinientas (tengo que averiguar como se lo hicieron para convencer a mis padres) y bueno, esa es la razón, xD. **

**Por eso mismo quiero DEDICAR este capítulo con todo mi cariño a MIS NIÑAS, ya sé que a vosotras esto no os gusta y posiblemente no lo veais pero... OS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO.**

**Ahora sin enrollarme mucho más os dejo con el capi. Solo avisar una cosa, en este capi, los Flash Backs no están indicados, solo están en CURSIVA, para que lo sepáis.**

**Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

Cuando su turno terminó le faltó tiempo para subirse a su coche y dirigirse hacia su casa. Se duchó para sacarse el olor a hospital y a sudor, se vistió y se maquilló, porqué negarse… quería verse bonita. 

Volvió a subir a su coche y ahí se hizo una última mirada al espejo para asegurarse que el rimel estaba en su sitio.

Con evidente facilidad, y agradeció a Megumi sus clases, salió del aparcamiento y se dirigió a su destino donde, últimamente, tenía guardadas muchas esperanzas

* * *

-To… Tomoe – dijo el pelirrojo aturdido y sorprendido 

-Disculpe… ¿me conoce? – preguntó la chica que ya se levantaba después de haber recogido los papeles

-Yo… soy Kenshin, Kenshin Himura de urgencias

-El famoso Battousai – un pinchazo en el corazón de Kenshin le hizo reaccionar

-No me gusta que me llamen así.

-¿De qué me conoce señor Himura?

-Yo… bueno… verá… Megumi… es que…

-¿Conoce a Megumi Takani? Entonces es normal que le hablara de mi – sonrió la mujer, Kenshin dejó ir un suspiro de tranquilidad – Soy la jefa de enfermeras de planta, nos llevamos muy bien Megumi y yo y muchas veces quedamos por ir a tomar algo juntas

-Si… - contestó incómodo

-Supongo que nos debió ver juntas en alguna reunión de enfermeras ¿no es así señor Himura?

-Kenshin, llámame Kenshin

-De acuerdo… Kenshin. ¡OH! Pero que mal educada que soy… Tomoe Yukishiro para servirle – sonrió ella mientras alargaba la mano y Kenshin se la estrechaba

-Mucho gusto señorita Yukishiro

-Llámame Tomoe, Kenshin – él sonrió aliviado – Tengo que irme, lo lamento pero… aún no terminó el turno

-OH… por supuesto…

-Nos vemos en otro momento ¿si?

-Claro

-Muchos gusto Kenshin – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó por el pasillo

* * *

_-¡Herido de bala! – dijo el auxiliar de urgencias mientras entraba el paciente_

_-¿Cuántas? – preguntó el cirujano que ya estaba listo y solo se podía apreciar sus ojos violetas con manchas de color ámbar y algún que otro mechón pelirrojo_

_-Una en el abdomen y otra en la cabeza (n/a: Se supone que si tienes un balazo en la cabeza te mueres pero el otro día en un reportaje dijeron que si no toca las zonas vitales no) _

_-Mierda… Bien, vamos a intubarlo y a empezar la extracción – ordenó el hombre pelirrojo. La extracción de la bala de la cabeza fue satisfactoria y se pusieron manos a la obra con la del abdomen_

_-Tiene el diafragma inflamado. Hay infección – dijo el auxiliar _

_-Aspirar – ordenó el cirujano _

_-¡Lo perdemos! – dijo una enfermera que estaba a su lado_

_-No si yo puedo evitarlo. ¡Ponedle más anestesia! – dijo el cirujano_

_-¡Está a su límite! – dijo el anestesista_

_-¡Mierda! Ponle un antinflamtario – le ordenó _

_-¿Para qué? – preguntó la enfermera_

_-Para que la inflamación baje y pueda acceder mejor y también penicilina y morfina_

_-Pero…_

_-¡Hazlo! – la enfermera asintió con temor pero todo fue inútil_

_-¡Lo estamos perdiendo Battousai! – gritó el auxiliar - Masaje cardiaco – el auxiliar se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo y empezó a presionar con ritmo encima de donde había el corazón_

_-Descarga… - pidió Kenshin – Fuera – Kenshin se apartó y dejo que se descargara la descarga eléctrica, nada – Súbelo a 300. Fuera – nada – Más… Fuera – nada _

_-Lo hemos perdido señor Himura – dijo una enfermera al ver como el auxiliar dejaba de hacer masaje cardiaco_

_-¡No! – intentó hacerle masaje pero la enfermera se lo impidió _

_-Hora de la muerte las 19:22. Traer el masaje automático, tenemos que ver si podemos aprovechar los órganos – ordenó el auxiliar. Cuando salió se encontró con Battousai quitándose todo el material de intervención – No podíamos hacer nada_

_-Si que podíamos… - dijo él zarpándose de la mano en el hombro de su auxiliar _

_-Tendremos que avisar a los familiares_

_-Ve tu – dijo con malhumor y nunca vio a la mujer junto al adolescente que lloraban fuera _

* * *

La puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando al chico que tan bien conocía, o que, al menos, quería conocer 

-Señorita Makimachi… usted otra vez aquí – respondió el preso mientras se sentaba en el banco de delante

-Si

-¿Le gusta mi compañía señorita…

-Misao, no soy tan joven ni tampoco tan vieja para que me traten con tanto respeto

-Para mi mereces mucho más respeto que cualquier otra persona

-¿Por qué?

-Eres la persona más pura que he tenido el placer de conocer

-Excepto tu hermana

-Mi hermana…

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Solo sé que… se casó pero… su marido aunque la quería…

-Una persona que realmente quiera otra no será capaz de levantarle la mano Soujirou – el chico sonrió.

-A veces las cosas salen torcidas

-Una persona que realmente quiera a otra no será capaz de maltratarla físicamente ni psicológicamente

-Mi madre me quería

-Pero…

-Y nunca me protegió, tubo que ser mi hermana… sabes… en realidad… no era mi hermana pequeña

-¿No?

-Nos llevábamos 10 años, ella era mayor. Por eso me protegía

-Tu hermana debía ser muy valiente

-Cuando se hizo mayor tuvo que proteger a sus dos hijos de un marido que decía quererla. Ahora los dos están muertos, después de matarla a patadas su marido se suicidó poniéndose una pistola en la boca y disparándose delante de sus dos hijos – apretó los puños con fuerza – Cuando maté a mi padre tenía 20 años

-Eras muy joven

-Mi hermana tenía 30 y en ese entonces ya había tenido a sus dos hijos… sabes… ahora deben tener unos 32 años cada uno, con una diferencia de 2 años me parece

-Tienes buena memoria

-La hija mayor de mi hermana es la única que viene a verme

-¿Hija?

-Tubo una niña y un niño

-Vaya… - pensó en silencio durante diez segundo y de repente preguntó - ¿Por qué mataste a tu padre Soujirou? – él la miró extrañado y la invitó a que se explicase – Cuando… cuando lo mataste tenías 20 años y tu… tu hermana 30. según mis cálculos ella… a los 16, 18 tuvo que quedarse embarazada de su primer hijo entonces…

-Mi hermana vino de visita y… su hija, entonces la pequeña tenía 14 años y ya era una hermosura, intentó propasarse pero el marido de mi hermana se lo impidió… le dijo que a su hija ni él mismo la tocaba y que ni iba a permitir que un desgraciado como mi padre lo hiciera. Mi hermana se quedó para hablar con mi padre y él… intentó… yo no pude aguantarme y lo maté. – Misao cerró los ojos y contuvo sus ganas de llorar

-Siento mucho lo…

-Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa Misao

-Ya pero…

-Ahora… mis sobrinos están a salvo y mi hermana descansa en paz

-Y tu pagas tus errores

-Así es

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermana? – Soujirou la miró y con pesadez susurró.

-Yumi... mi hermana se llamaba Yumi

* * *

Aoshi no le había contestado la pregunta, simplemente se levantó y le dijo "Es una historia muy larga Kaoru, yo solo no puedo contártela" y ahora iba sentada en su mismo coche destino su casa. Su hija mayor, Tsubame, notaba que algo no iba bien entre sus padres pero no abrió la boca y simplemente se dedicó a vigilar a su hermana menor. 

Ese día, durante la cena, no hubo las bromas de su madre intentando arrancar una sonrisa a su padre, ni las palabras inocente de Ayame ni mucho menos la discusión entre madre e hija sobre si era o no era adecuado ir en moto con Yahiko. Aoshi se levantó pidiendo permiso que Kaoru nunca le concedió. Tsubame se llevó a Ayame a la cama y consiguió que se durmiera antes que llegara la discusión de sus padres. Nada importante si la comparábamos con las que había entre Enishi y Sayuri pero Tsubame no resistió y fue hacia la habitación de sus padres y les rogó que no discutieran.

Kaoru, con toda la comprensión del mundo abrazó a su hija y se la llevó a dormir, esa noche, durmieron juntas y Aoshi tuvo que pasar solo la fría noche.

* * *

-Enishi estoy en casa – la voz suave de Tomoe resonó en la casa 

-Mira Tomoe… - Enishi salió con una sonrisa en los labios – Hoy he cocinado yo – Tomoe sonrió sinceramente al ver a su hermano, después de muchos días, sonreír con felicidad

-¿Decidiste salir adelante?

-Pues claro. He decidido intentar buscar trabajo

-¿Y en qué has pensado? – Tomoe se acercó para ver lo que su hermano cocinaba - ¡Enishi huele muy rico!

-¿Si? – preguntó sonrojado el chico

-Pues claro, hace mucho que no cocinabas desde que…

-Desde que mamá murió.

-Aja – Tomoe sonrió y le pasó un par de platos para que lo sirviera

-Tomoe… ¿me he convertido en un monstruo?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Yo… intenté violar a mi hija después… después de matar a Sayuri

-Enishi… - Tomoe lo miró – Escucha… querías a Sayuri

-Y papá quería a mamá pero acabó matándola ¡igual que yo a Sayuri!

-No eres igual que papá.

-No, soy peor – dijo el mientras dejaba violentamente el plato encima de la mesa

-Enishi…

-¡Papá nunca nos puso la mano encima!

-Pero el abuelo si Enishi, no eres un monstruo como él

-¡No quiero serlo! – Tomoe alargó los brazos y lo abrazó.

-Enishi… tienes que ir a terapia… por favor

-Por…

-Por favor

-Está bien

-Yo convenceré a Kaoru para que te dejé ver a tu hija pero… tu ve a terapia

-Si – Tomoe miró hacia el medio de la sala y recordó la última escena que sus padres protagonizaron

_-¡Tu padre es un desgraciado! – un hombre de piel bastante oscura y rugosa se sentó de manera poco elegante en el sofá que había en medio de una salita pequeña y desordenada_

_-Lo sé pero…_

_-No volverás a verlo_

_-Es mi padre…_

_-¡Intentó tocar a mi hija! A la única mujer que nunca le he hecho nada – la mujer, una preciosidad de pelo café teñido con reflejos violetas, sus ojos eran de violeta claro_

_-Ya pero… - el hombre se levantó y la abrazó sorpresivamente de la cintura, la besó obligándola – Aquí no… por favor…los niños – dijo mirando a una chica y un chico más o menos de la misma edad_

_-No pasará nada…_

_-¡Makoto por favor!_

_-¡Zorra! – le dio un bofetada que cayó al suelo haciendo que se partiera el labio_

_-Id a la habitación – ordenó la joven madre, su hija mayor cogió a su hermano por la mano y se lo llevó a la habitación más alejada. No vieron nada más, solo gritos y golpes._

_-¿Yumi? – la voz intranquila del padre rompió el triste silencio de golpes - ¿Yumi? Cariño… cariño despierta – lentamente levantó el cuerpo de la mujer para susurrarle al oído – Lo siento… me… me he pasado Yumi… por favor… despierta… - la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama - ¡Tomoe¡Tomoe haz el favor de traer el botiquín! – la niña, después de esconder bien a su hermano hizo lo que su padre le pidió – Tomoe… ayúdame a curarla… tu madre… - Tomoe miró sorprendida como de los fríos ojos cafés de su padre salían lágrimas_

_-Tranquilo papá, yo me encargo – sonrió débilmente la pequeña, el hombre se retiró y se sentó en un esquina, mirando sus manos y después al cuerpo de su mujer – Tenemos… tenemos que… llevarla al hospital… mamá… mamá no respira – susurró la pequeña_

_-¡No digas bobadas! – apartó a su hija del cuerpo y lo zarandeo - ¡Yumi despierta¡Yumi! Prometo… prometo encontrar una solución… no será como todas las veces… Yumi está vez… irá en serio – su padre pasó al lado del cuerpo de Yumi un par de horas, simplemente hablándole como si estuviera viva – Tomoe… llama a Enishi… tengo que… hablar con vosotros – Tomoe asintió temblorosa. Fue a buscar a Enishi y se lo llevó a la sala, el chico estaba medió dormido y solo era capaz de decir… "¿dónde está mamá?" – Mamá no volverá Enishi – fue lo único que dijo el hombre cuando los hermanos entraron en la salita – Lamento todo lo que te he hecho sufrir Tomoe…_

_-Papá… saldremos adelante papá… - dijo Tomoe mientras intentaba acercarse a su padre pero él se lo impidió._

_-Ya es tarde – de debajo de un cojín saco una pistola pequeña – Lamento dejaros solos_

_-¡Papá no lo hagas! – gritó la muchacha pero era demasiado tarde, su padre ya se había puesto la pistola en la boca, Tomoe se giró y como acto reflejo tapo los ojos a su hermano._

¡PAM!

El ruido de platos rompiéndose la sacó de su ensimismamiento

-¿Tomoe estás bien? – preguntó su hermano preocupado entrando en la pequeña cocina

-Si… si… - intentó decir mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-¿Qué pasó?

-Na… na… nada… Eni…Enishi – después miró al montón de platos que había dejado caer – Te…tengo… que… tengo que… reco…recogerlos – dijo entre sollozos

-¡Tomoe ya lo haré yo!

-No… yo… puedo – si llanto ya no era contenido, se tapó la cara con las manos ocultando sus ojos y sus lágrimas y se dejó llevar por su hermano hacia la cama para poder descansar

**

* * *

**

**Ya está... ¿cómo quedó? Jajaj... la verdad es que hay muchas cosas que han sido improvisadas. Por ejemplo que Yumi fuera la hermana de Sou-chan y a la vez la madre de Tomoe y Enishi, os juro que sufrí mucho haciendo cuadrar las edades de Tomoe, Enishi, Soujirou y Yumi pero bueno... salió bien. En un principio la hermana de Soujirou era pequeña pero para que cuadraran las edades, ya sabéis que yo tengo bastantes problemas con ese, pues la puse mayor. Más adelante sabremos más de la vida de estos.**

**Sobre la conversación entre Aoshi y Kaoru, tengo que admitirlo, no sé como voy a afrontarla pero algo se me ocurrirá.**

**Tenía pensado en poner algo de Tokio y Saito pero no salió nada pero quedó bastante bien.**

**Que más...¡Kenshin y Tomoe se han visto! Como vemos Tomoe tampoco recuerda nada de su pasado aunque Kenshin se ha quedado impactado con ella. **

**La operación es la continuación de ese mini flash back del capi anterior, si a Ken se le murió el paciente, y os prometo que esa muerte tiene mucha importancia en el fic, así que esperad.**

**Sobre los reviews... ¡santo cielo! Tengo un trauma y es que...el otro día me llegó un mail con este contenido:**

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE PARA LOS AUTORES Y LECTORES DE**

Queridos/Queridas escritores(as) y Lectores(as) de Writers and Readers of escribo para contarles sobre una nueva regla que los administradores de esta Web han puesto, nos han prohibido contesta los reviews, si, lo que leen. Primero se creyó que eran solo rumores pero hace unos pocos días a una amiga escritora le multaron porque respondía los reviews en su fic.

_I write to tell you about a new rule that the webmasters of this Website made, that forbid us to answer our reviews, yes, what you hear. First it was beliaved it was only a rumour but a few days ago a writer was blocked because she answered reviews in her fic._

Varias personas pensamos que es muy injusto porque ese es el método con el que nos comunicamos con nuestros lectores, así ellos saben que nosotros los escritores leemos sus reviews, cambiamos opiniones y hacemos nuevos amigos. No nos gusta esa nueva regla y por eso te escribo, queríamos pedirte tu ayuda.

_Quite a few people think it is very unfait because it's the way to comunicate with our readers, so they know that we, the writers, read their reviews, discuss opinions, and make new friends. We don't like this rule, that's why I write to you, because we want to ask for your help._

Es muy fácil, estamos haciendo una lista de la gente que esta en contra de esta nueva prohibición. Para colaborar solo tienes que añadir tu nick en y tu mail, así estarán seguros de que no hemos puesto nombres de otras personas para llenar espacio. Fácil ¿no es cierto? Si estas de acuerdo con nosotras pon tu nick y tu mail allá abajo y reenvíalo a tus conocidos en  
fanfiction,net hasta que llegue a 200 envíalo a (y si no te es mucha molestia a eso para saber cuanta gente nos apoya ¿puedes?).  
_It's very easy, we are making a list of the people that are against this new rule. So to collaborate you only have to add your nickname from and your e-mail, so they make sure we are not adding names of other people to make it wider. Easy, isn't it? If you agree with us, add your nick and e-mail there and re-send it to your contacts of until it reaches number 200 and send it to (and if it's not a bother, at that to know how many people support us, can you do that?_

¡Gracias por tu ayuda! Juntos y con esperanza lograremos un cambio en porque este es un sitio para fans que buscan divertirse leyendo y escribiendo, y parte de esa diversión son los reviews y sus contestaciones

_Thank you for your help! Together and with hope, we will be able to change because this is a place for fans that seek fun reading and writing, and part of it are the reviews and their answers._

**Así que ya lo véis. Me siento indispuesta a contestar los reviews y solo me queda esperar. Me ha llegado el mail y espero que a vosotras/vosotros también os llegué y podáis colaborar porqué a mi me encanta contestar los reviews... TT-TT**

**Bueno... ya véis... pero eso sí, no os descuidéis de dejarme un review aunque solo sea para levantarme el ánimo aunque yo no lo puedo contestar. Aún y teniendo esa restricción no me puedo resistir a dar las gracias a todos vosotros/vosotras _Lady2scorpio, Alexandra Shinomori, shie-san, naoko L-K, gabyhiatty Kao-ryu_. Par mi son muy importantes vuestros reviews.**

**Y ya sabéis... si queréis darme vuestra opinión, con alguna duda, suggerencia, felicitación o crítica constructiva enviadme un review ¿sip? **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi y espero que el problema de los reviews ya esté solucionado.**

**Besos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	14. Chapter XII

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí, si, yo de nuevo, un poco pesada pero bueno... no sé que decir, últimamente como en mi vida pasan tan pocas cosas pues...**

**¡Ah! Si, tengo una cosa por decir, en el capítulo anterior la trama se complicó muchísimo al saber la relación que tenían Soujirou-Yumi-Tomoe, los tres eran maltratados física y psicológicamente pero quiero decir algo al respecto. En el caso de Yumi nunca me gustó hacer aparecer un Shishio violento, al menos con ella, por eso hice que la defendiera (a ella y a sus hijos) delante del padre de Yumi. Yo creo que Shishio quería sinceramente a Yumi, de la misma manera de Kenshin quiso a Tomoe o a Kaoru, lo único que al ser un asesino pues... no podía demostrarlo.**

**También decir que quiero dedicar este capi a todas esas mujeres y niños que son maltratados. Sinceramente yo... me siento tan impotente cuando veo que una mujer se ha suicidado por problemas de estos o que un hombre ha matado a su mujer después de que ella pusiera 3 denuncias ¡TRES! Así que, aunque sea poco, quiero dedicar este capítulo a ellas que aunque no lo parece son muy valientes enfrontando a su marido cada día pero aún tendrían que serlo más para atreverse a denunciarlo.**

**Nada más que decir. Solo... disfrutar del capi. **

**Nos vemos a bajo**

* * *

Tokio entró en el jardín de la casa que compartía con Hajime, la casa que alguna vez había sido suya. No había cambiado nada, bueno, solo una cosa, ya no se oían las risas de Sayuri y Kaoru jugando con Aoshi. 

La habitación de Kaoru estaba vacía y la de Sayuri estaba sin vida.

La voz de Hajime llamándola la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Tokio haz el favor de entrar, te puede coger frío – Tokio miró al hombre que mantenía la puerta de entrada abierta

-Hajime…

-¿Te pasa algo? – él se había acercado al ver a su mujer mirando hacia el piso superior

-¿Qué hicimos mal¿Por qué Sayuri ya no está con nosotros?

-Tokio… - el hombre puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella y la obligó a que lo mirase

-Aún recuerdo como ella me sonreía al llegar a casa diciéndome que…

-No te tortures, eso hace mucho tiempo que pasó – Hajime la abrazó fuertemente

-Y después… nuestro divorcio – dijo entre los brazos del hombre

-Fue mi culpa, no podía soportar que no fuese capaz de proteger a mis hijas, a las mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Como tampoco pude protegerte a ti

-Cuando quedé embarazada de Kaoru ya estábamos casados

-Pero hice que tus padres te odiaran

-¡Eras el médico de mamá! – sonrió ella mientras notaba como el hombre la cogía de la cintura y la llevaba despacio hacia dentro

-Y el tuyo

-Es normal que papá pensase que eras un pervertido

-Pero tus padres aún no quieren verme

-Y te aseguró que a mi tampoco aunque me haya divorciado de ti – Tokio sintió como el calor de la casa la envolvía

-Lo siento, tantas dificultades y… - Tokio encaró a Hajime

-De lo único que no me arrepiento es de haberme casado contigo y de mis dos maravillosas hijas

-------------------Flash Back--------------------------

Tokio caminaba por un largo pasillo del hospital de Kyoto, en aquel entonces vivía con sus padres mientras terminaba el instituto. Era joven, con 17 años.

No le gustaban los hospitales, principalmente porqué sabría que un día no muy lejano tendría que trabajar en uno. Su padre no veía muy claro que estudiase medicina, principalmente porqué su hija no era un as en las asignaturas de física y química, aunque lo que menos se esperaban era que ese mismo día los problemas para Tokio se terminaban y sin embargo, los del matrimonio Takagi tan solo empezaran.

Con un suave golpecillo abrió la puerta de la consulta. Su madre había tenido repentinamente un dolor de cabeza impresionante que ya hacia varios días que duraba y su padre había decidido llevarla al hospital de urgencias.

Entró y vio a su madre sentada en la camilla mientras su padre solo estaba de pie en medio de la sala. No se extrañaba que sus padres tuviesen una habitación para ellos solos, al fin y al cabo, eran propietarios de una gran cadena de centro comerciales que incluso se estaba pensando la posibilidad de comercializar con Estados Unidos.

-Creo que tan solo es una sinositi – dijo un médico - ¿Tienes las pruebas Saito? – el chico de su lado, que se veía como un doctor en prácticas asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo, las radiografías muestran una pequeña mancha en esta zona – dijo señalando la zona inferior de la frente

-¿Y esto qué es? – preguntó con desconfianza su padre, era un hombre que empezaba a ser calvo a su 40 y pocos. Cabello y ojos cafés

-Acumulación de mucosidad – informó Tokio, el doctor se giró y la miró, Saito también la miró y sonrió al verla

-Así es señorita Takagi. ¿Es propensa a los resfriados?

-Si doctor – respondió la madre de Tokio. Era una mujer bella, de ojos claros y cabello negro

-Le recomendaré unas pastillas para que la despejen – Tokio observó al doctor durante todo el trayecto hacia la mesa y volvió sus ojos hacia su madre donde el aprendiz ayudaba a descender de la camilla. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que se había quedado mirando fijamente al chico y que él también la miraba – Ya está – le tendió la receta al su padre que aceptó sin dar muestras de agradecimiento, si, así era su padre

-Muchas gracias doctor – intercedió Tokio haciende una leve reverencia – Y a usted también aprendiz de doctor – omitió la reverencia, por lo que había observado, el chico era muy orgulloso y estaba segura de que esto lo había picado aunque… no sabía porqué quería picarlo

-De nada – sonrió sonrojado el doctor, era un hombre joven y para un hombre joven, una jovencita de instituto con uniforme y además llevando la camisa mal colocada y con escote era su delirio. Tokio miró al aprendiz exigiéndole una respuesta, el solo sonrió con arrogancia

Ni sus padres ni Tokio pudieron imaginar que esa simple visita haría que sus vidas cambiaran por completo

------

Tokio y su familia nunca se imaginaron que deberían volver al hospital poco tiempo después.

-Vaya… usted por aquí – Hajime corrió la cortina de la sala de urgencias, ahí se encontraba Tokio estirada y en la cama un vendaje de primeros auxilios

-Me duele… ¿cuándo van a escayolármelo? – preguntó ella mientras cerraba los ojos

-Oiga… señorita Takagi he venido para hacerle una radiografía no para que me de órdenes – indicó a un par de auxiliares de enfermería para que la llevaran a planta con él a su lado

-¿Ya no es aprendiz? – preguntó ella en un intentó de mantener una conversación y no fijarse en el dolor de su pierna

-No, el día que su familia vino era el único – Tokio soltó una carcajada, así que le había tocado el orgullo mucho más de lo que pensaba

-¿No es muy joven?

-Pasé dos años de medicina por mi inteligencia – Tokio lo miró y parpadeó varias veces

-Y por su arrogancia por lo que veo

-Cuando tengáis las placas me avisáis – y dejó que se llevaran a la chica hacia la quinta planta – Esa chica es una arrogante – dijo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron – Aunque también muy bonita

----

Hacia dos meses de esa visita al hospital y, sin proponérselo, había seguido a la paciente muy de cerca. Él mismo fue quien le escayoló la pierna, quién le dio los calmantes y también quien le quitó el yeso. Solo por esos ojos verdes.

Negó con la cabeza y se fijo en lo que tenía delante.

Un frigorífico en el supermercado

Su perdición, su único punto débil, la comida y la cocina.

-Si tiene que comérselo en pocos días le recomiendo está carne, sabe mejor y es más barata – dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Saito Hajime giró la cabeza para ver a la señorita Takagi de ojos verdes

-¿Alguien le pidió la opinión?

-Le han tomado el pelo con la fruta – ella ni siquiera lo miraba y estaba examinando las diferentes carnes

-No me han tomado nada – se quejó él

-Claro que si – ella se giró y cogió una fruta del cesto del hombre – Esta fruta está demasiado madura y no le durara hasta mañana – informó ella poniéndole una manzana delante de sus narices

-¿Tengo qué creerte?

-Haga lo que quiera – la chica se encogió de hombros - ¿Es soltero verdad?

-¿Le importa?

-Un hombre soltero no tiene porqué ser obligatoriamente un idiota en la cocina

-Tiene razón

-Pero aún no he conocido a ninguno que no lo sea – sonrió inocentemente y se marchó. Saito vio como se iba, moviendo las perfectas caderas con la pequeña falda que usaba. ¡Un momento¿Lo había llamado idiota?

----

Sin quererlo, ese supermercado fue su punto de encuentro. Cada semana, el miércoles a las ocho de la tarde se encontraban delante del frigorífico del supermercado. Muchas de las veces Tokio lo acompañaba y le decía cuales eran los mejores productos, también le dijo que si realmente era tan negado como parecía para la cocina podía ir al restaurante de su amiga Tae que acababa de abrir hacia poco y seguro que le hacían una cuenta especial.

-¿Medicina? – preguntó Saito cuando una día delante del apartado de pescados Hajime le había preguntando que quería ser

-Así es – suspiró ella y dio un pedido a la empleada del sitio – Pero mis padres no lo ven muy claro, quieren que me dedique a la economía para que pueda administrar el negocio, claro que a mi, a parte de la ropa, los centros comerciales no me sirven para nada – Saito entendió porqué la chica siempre iba a la última moda cuando no iba con el uniforme del instituto, aunque le quedaba mucho mejor que cualquiera de los otros modelitos – Además… - la voz de la chica cortó los pensamientos obscenos de Saito sobre el uniforme y el cuerpo de Tokio – La física y la química no son lo mío

-¿No?

-¡No! – sonrió ella – Además, era mis amigas la que me ayudaba con ella pero ahora las dos se han retirado

-¿Por qué?

-Tae a abierto su propio restaurante, ya sabes, el que te recomendé, y mi otra amiga… digamos que se quedó embarazada antes de tiempo

-¿Digamos?

-Ya sabes, para no decirlo tan violentamente – sonrió la chica – Gracias – contestó a la empleada - ¿Quieres algo? – Saito parpadeó varias veces, se había quedado anonado con la sonrisa – Saito, hablo contigo

-No, no quiero nada – negó él y se pusieron a caminar hacia la caja – Por cierto, yo podría hacerte clases

-¿Clases?

-De física y química

-¡De veras? – preguntó la chica emocionada cuando había dejado su cesta en la caja

-Claro, no es ningún… - pero no pudo terminar porqué Tokio se le había lanzado al cuello

-Gracias – y besó suavemente la mejilla del hombre, después esperó que Saito pagará su cuenta y salieron juntos del supermercado - ¿En serio que no te importa? Antes me emocioné pero… no lo hagas por obligación – dijo ella un poco cohibida

-Nunca hago nada por obligación

-Entonces dime cuando quedamos y cuanto pides por las clases

-No te cobraré.

-No seas bobo. Un estudiante de universidad me hubiera pedido por lo menos una burrada

-Pero no soy un estudiante de universidad – dijo él parándose

-¡Por eso! Tu tendrías que pedir dos burradas (n/a: Burrada barbaridad)

-¿Dónde queda tu casa?

-No – negó ella – Sino voy a pagarte voy a ir yo a tu casa – Saito la miró extrañado – No por nada tengo coche – sonrió ella sacando con agilidad el carné de su monedero - ¿A qué salí mona en la foto? – dijo mientras se lo mostraba - ¿Dónde queda tu casa? – dijo sonriendo inocentemente, el hombre solo pudo suspirar

-----

-Y esto se soluciona así – dijo indicando un pequeño problema en el cuaderno de su acompañante

-¿Por qué?

-No me digas que no has entendido nada de todo lo que te he contado – dijo Saito a punto de perder la paciencia

-No – Tokio negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿El qué?

-Ser mi profesor

-Tu me diste clases de compras

-No – ella negó con la cabeza – Hay algo más – fue entonces cuando Saito empezó a sudar frío, si, él también veía que había algo más pero… no sabía exactamente que era – Mañana… tengo una cita – dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema

-¿A si? – su voz intentó ser neutral aunque por alguna razón la sangre le hirviera

-Si, es un universitario – ella lo miró a los ojos – Vamos a ir al cine y después a cenar

-Ten cuidado con los universitarios

-Quiero ver la última película de Richard Gere, iremos al restaurante de Tae – Saito la miró - ¿No dices nada?

-¿Qué tendría que decir?

-Nada – Tokio se levantó indignada y recogió sus libros – Tengo que irme, he quedado con Yumi para comprar ropa – se puso la chaqueta y se colgó la bolsa de un solo brazo – Nos vemos Saito

-Hajime, ya te deje que…

-Saito – y sin más se fue de la casa, arrancando furiosamente su coche

Se quedó ahí en la mesa, viendo el último resultado calculado con la calculadora por la chica. Se apoyó en el respaldo y se frotó los ojos con cansancio con la mano derecha. Una cita.

-¡Mierda! – se levantó furioso pateando la silla más cercana

Por dios, claro que sabía lo que le pasaba. ¡Le gustaba la chiquilla consentida de la familia Takagi¡Ese era su problema!

No… el problema no era que simplemente le gustaba sino que ¡Se había enamorado de ella!

¡Él! Un hombre hecho y derecho, con un buen puesto en el hospital… ¡su médico¡Su profesor!

Por dios, si rompía todas las normas establecidas por la sociedad.

Suerte que mañana tenía fiesta porqué no podría ir pensando en ella.

Pero esa mañana estaba peor que si hubiera ido a trabajar.

A media tarde ya no podía mirar la tele así que cogió el diario, cosa que aún lo estresó más y cuando estaba decidido a dejarlo se abrió por el apartado de "cine", y una gran póster de una película, decía "Gran Estrena" y en él una imagen de una chica con un hombre, ese estúpido actor, Richard Gere.

"Quiero ver la última de Richard Gere"

Se levantó como si le hubiesen pinchando el trasero, corrió hacia el baño, se ducho con una rapidez admirable, se vistió y le faltó tiempo para coger su moto (que cuando su hija mayor fuera adolescente se la vendría a Sanosuke) y un casco de repuesto, dirección casa de los Takagi, pero cuando se paró en un semáforo se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba.

La película de Richard Gere… había un cine cerca del restaurante de Tae, donde irían después a cenar, sin tener en cuenta a los coches que le pitaban dio un giro de 180 grados, haciendo una infracción, y se fue hacia el barrio del restaurante y el cine.

----

Tokio miraba ansiosa la calle, como si esperara a alguien, hasta que su acompañante la sacó del ensimismamiento cogiéndola por la cintura. Le sonrió cálidamente y enfilaron hacia el restaurante de Tae después de haber visto la película.

No entraron. Tokio se había parado, su acompañante también.

-No deje la moto aquí, está prohibido – dijo un agente de policia

-La dejó por un momento, es urgente – fue lo único que dijo una voz fría, Tokio se giró, vio como todos los transeúntes se apartaban de aquel hombre alto y con mirada penetrante de color ámbar

-Le voy a poner una multa – lo amenazó el guardia

-Tampoco la pagaré.

-Vamos Tokio – el chico la empujaba suavemente al ver que la mirada del hombre misterioso se había fijado en ellos

-Si – asintió ella aún sorprendida

-Quieto chaval – Hajime Saito se colocó delante del acompañante de Tokio – Ella se queda

-No va a quedarse

-No voy a quedarme – dijeron la pareja a la vez

-Bueno, entonces nos marchamos juntos – sonrió Saito

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso? Me dejaste venir sin ningún tipo de queja

-Tokio…

-¡Señorita Takagi para usted! – se enfurismó la chica – Te di la oportunidad de… - pero Saito con un rápido movimiento apartó la mano de ese "degenerado" (como él mismo lo había bautizado) de la cintura de SU chica y la acercó a él – Nos vemos mañana Saito – pero la verdad era que detrás de su enfado había una gran alegría, al menos la había venido a buscar - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al caer en la cuenta, si, ella quería que la viniera a buscar pero…

-He venido a buscarte

-¿Por qué?

-Para llevarte a casa

-¿Y si no quiero volver a mi casa? – preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos

-A MI casa – Saito remarcó el posesivo provocando el sonrojo de la chica

-Oye tío – el acompañante de Tokio había perdido la paciencia – No sé quien eres pero ella es MI pareja, así que te puedes ir yendo

-Con ella

-¿Crees qué te lo permitiré?

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Tokio mientras se colocaba el casco, Saito se giró hacia el chico de universidad y levantó una ceja diciendo "Ella ha decidido por ti", se alejó del chico, montó en la moto, se puso el casco y esperó a que la chica subiera detrás de él y cuando estuvieron los dos, arrancó la moto.

----

-Me debes una cita – dijo Tokio mientras se sacaba el casco y dejaba que su melena ondeara en el viento

-Cuando quieras – Tokio sonrió ante esto

-¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme? – Saito la miró a los ojos y supo que ya de nada servía evadir la realidad

-Era un universitario, quería llevarte a la cama y después dejarte tirada, con suerte sin dejarte embarazada – Saito se cruzó de brazos, suerte que había dicho que de nada servía evadir el tema

-Tú no eres mejor que él – Saito la miró¿pero qué diablos decía? – Quería llevarme a tu casa

-Y aún mantengo la idea pero respecto tu posición de señorita

-Entonces… - se acercó sensualmente a él y se sentó en su regazo encima de la moto - … ¿qué hacemos en mi casa? – y sin más lo besó tan apasionadamente, con tanta fuerza y de improvisto que hizo que Saito perdiera el equilibrio y moto, chico y chica cayeran al suelo

-Auch – se quejó Saito

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tokio levantándose lentamente del suelo

-Si, más o menos – Saito también se levantó y observó su moto – Pero la moto no está tan bien

-¿Llamó a un mecánico? – preguntó la chica

-No, funciona perfectamente, la llevaré mañana – los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Tokio sonrió nerviosa

-Bueno… yo… verás… - pero Saito la calló con un beso profundo.

----

Cuando Tokio dos días después de su cumpleaños número 18 informó a sus padres que se casaba ellos casi se mueren, digo casi, porqué Saito estaba ahí y pudo evitarlo, aunque claro, fue inevitable llamar a una ambulancia después de saber con quien se casaba.

Al principio pensaban que era una tontería pero cuando vieron a la chica guardando sus maletas en el maletero de su coche con la ayuda de Saito vieron que iba en serio. Dos meses después recibieron la invitación y un mes más tarde la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

Eso hizo que el matrimonio Takagi se enfadara. ¡Tenía 18 años! El señor Takagi junto a varios hombres de seguridad se dirigió hacia el piso ocupado por la recién pareja de los señores Saito e intentó convencer a su niña que fuera con él.

Ella se negó.

El señor Takagi le entregó las llaves de una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y negó delante de todo el mundo que Tokio Saito Takagi era su hija y mucho menos que Kaoru Saito era su nieta.

Tokio cayó en una pequeña depresión al ver a su padre renegando de ella pero gracias a la pequeña Kaoru pudo rehacerse de la depresión, de Kaoru y de Hajime. Después, mientras estudiaba medicina quedó embarazada de su segunda hija, Sayuri y gracias a los esfuerzos de Saito, ella y Tae pudieron sacar las niñas adelante y que Tokio se sacara la carrera.

Aunque Tokio no había querido admitir la casa que su padre le había dejado vio claramente que no había otro modo y se trasladaron a vivir ahí.

-----------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------

-Bueno, Kaoru salio un poco rebelde – sonrió Saito

-¡Porqué quería imitarte!

-Tokio… - Hajime apoyó su frente con la de ella – Vuelve a ser mi mujer – Tokio se tensó.

-Hajime…

-No hace falta que nos volvamos a casar pero… - no pudo continuar porqué Tokio lo había besado profundamente

-¿Sabes que hace una semana que intentó decírtelo? – sonrió Tokio mientras se colgaba del cuello de su ex marido

-¿Y qué esperabas? – preguntó él medio enfadado

-Quería ver si aún me querías

-Eres mi mujer, lo fuiste una vez y no dejarás de serlo

-Eres muy posesivo – dijo mientras besaba su mejilla

-Pero me quieres y no te quejes que tu eras una niña mimada

-Pero te enamoraste de mi

-Si, y aún lo estoy – Tokio tembló un poco - ¿Tienes frío?

-Es la emoción, nada… más - Saito la levantó suavemente en brazos y la depositó en el sofá.

-Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca te vuelvas a separar de mi Tokio – la abrazó con fuerza – Te quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré, en esta vida, en la pasada y en la futura – ella solo asintió entre sus brazos

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Si lo sé pero... como es habitual en mi, en cada fic debo dedicar un capi para la pareja Saito y Tokio, no puede resistirme, y pensé que era el mejor momento.**

**Sé que muchos os esperabáis que Aoshi hablará con Kaoru pero tranquilos, todo llegará, ya tengo la idea pensada, bueno, la tenía antes de empezar este capi pero tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer esta historia de Saito y Tokio así que...**

**Me encanta este fic, por una parte la historia del triángulo amoroso entre Aoshi-Kaoru-Kenshin y por la otra el culebrón que estoy montando. Jaja, voy a hacer un pequeño resumen, más para mi que para vosotros.**

**Sou-chan es el hermano de Yumi, que mató a su padre porqué este abusaba de ella, a su vez, Tokio y Tae (que aún no ha aparecido en el fic) eran amigas íntimas con Yumi en el tiempo del instituo, Yumi quedó embarazada antes de tiempo de Tomoe y después tuvo a Enishi y Enishi, a su vez se casó con Sayuri (la hija de Tokio, la mejor amiga de Yumi, y de Saito) teniendo una hija, Tsubame, que actualmente es la hija adoptiva de Aoshi y Kaoru Shinomori porqué Sayuri murió y Enishi estaba en la carcel.**

**¡Puf! Si, ya se puede decir que es un culebrón y aún no está todo.**

**Aún no se ha dicho nada sobre responder a los reviews y de verdad que estoy muy enfadada y aunque posiblemente este rompiendo otra norma quién quiera que le responda el review que me deje su mail y yo personalmente le enviaré la respuesta (si os parece)**

**A todo esto muchas gracias a _denis-chan_ (tengo que decir que no entedí tu review TT-TT), _Mitsuki Himura, Alexandra Shinomori, Lady2scorpio_. **

**¡IMPORTANTE! Estoy a punto de conseguir los 100 REVIEWS! A ver si sois tan amables de hacerme llegar a ellos sin necesidad de publicar otro capi, además prometo que si llegamos a los 100 la conversación tan esperada entre Aoshi y Kaoru será immediata.**

**Así que ya sabéis, alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación mandadme un review para llegar a los 100**

**Muchas gracias **

**Nos vemos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	15. Chapter XIII

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí, no sé si he tardado mucho pero puedo deciros que me he dado prisa para actualizar, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta los desmarches que llevo últimamente.**

**Tengo varias cosas que decir... ¡HEMOS LLEGADO AL REVIEW 101! Muchas gracias a todos, la verdad es que me hace muy feliz.**

**He de advertir que este capi no es recomendable para las personas que sean propensos a los ataques al corazón, hay demasiadas sorpresas y os juro que en el primer y el segundo párrafo ya se encuentra la primera así que...**

**Si, también he puesto la conversación de Kaoru y Aoshi, aunque hay otro invitados, quizá no sea lo que os esperábais pero bueno, se ha intentado. **

**No digo nada más porqué incluso yo estoy nerviosa para que lo leáis.**

**Nos vemos a bajo!**

* * *

Kenshin se removió entre las sábanas y notó el calor de un cuerpo cercano al suyo. Abrió los ojos y empezó a acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba entre las cortinas, giró sobre si mismo y enfocó el cuerpo yaciente a su lado. 

Tomoe.

Aún no se explicaba como había pasado todo. Hacia un mes que la había conocido, el mismo día que había tenido el encuentro con Kaoru (con la cual no había vuelto a hablar).

Todo empezó porqué a la mayor de los Yukishiro se le había escapado él autobús, hacia una semana que se estaban conociendo y enseguida hicieron buenas migas, así que como buen amigo la llevó a su casa.

Había descubierto que vivía en un barrio pobre y en un apartamento pequeño, Tomoe le informó que vivía con su hermano pero que él estaba trabajando para poder conseguir ver a la hija de este y le contó la historia fatídica de su hermano y porqué ella, aún con el buen sueldo que cobraba, no podía permitirse algo mayor.

Después de eso, la estaba besando y terminaron en la cama.

La mañana siguiente, cuando se despertaron, vio en él rostro de ella la misma sensación que sentía él, traición y se prometieron que nunca jamás volverían a estar así y des de entonces, noche tras noche, rompiendo la promesa, se encontraban.

Tomoe miró a Kenshin sumido en sus pensamientos y el remordimiento empezó a corroerla, ella… no podía estar haciendo eso, no otra vez.

-Me voy – la chica se levantó y se dirigió al baño, Kenshin no se lo impidió, él hacia exactamente lo mismo cuando era casa de ella, no sabía que tipo de relación tenían, no era sexo a secas pero tampoco hacían el amor – No te quiero Kenshin, no puedo quererte – informó Tomoe parándose delante de él y mirándolo a los ojos justo cuando salía del edificio

-Yo tampoco puedo quererte Tomoe, y me duele – la chica acarició suavemente su mejilla

-Entonces… nos vemos – se empinó y dio un suave besos en los labios del pelirrojo, después se fue caminando hacia su casa

* * *

Tomoe cerró la puerta de su apartamento con fuerza y se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo, hacia dos días que vivían en un nuevo barrio, de mejores condiciones que el anterior. 

Enishi iba a terapia mientras tenía dos trabajos, uno de marinero en el puerto y el segundo de camarero, uno por la mañana y otro por la noche. Se esforzaba, y el asistente social que los asesoraba decía que, si todo iba igual y Enishi no intentaba acercarse a la fuerza a su hija quizá pudieran llegar a algún pacto.

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba a Tomoe era su traición, su traición a Akira Kiyosato. Su traición doble. No hacia ni una semana que había recordado "su pasado" en la Era Meiji, de cómo llegó a querer a Battousai al final aunque continuará amando a Akira.

Cerró los ojos con impotencia. Lo había intentado miles de veces, había intentado no ver a Kenshin pero siempre terminaban juntos, era como una atracción, pero al igual que él, sentía que algo no iba bien, que esa relación no los llenaba pero aún y así… seguían viéndose.

Se levantó del suelo y se encaminó al centro de la sala. En una estantería, había fotos. Una de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes (aunque nunca habían llegado a viejos) con ella y Enishi en brazos. Otra era de sus tiempos de adolescente y otra de su madre en sus 15 años, junto con una chica de cabello azabache y ojos verdes y otra de cabellos café y ojos del mismo color, en el pie de la foto decía "Por Siempre Guapas, Tokio & Yumi & Tae"

Y en el centro, una foto de Enishi y ella junto con un chico un par de años más grande que ella. Era de un año después de la muerte de sus padres, ese chico la había ayudado a superar la depresión en que había caído y de ayudar a Enishi en su papel de padre de familia. Ese chico… Akira Kiyosato.

Aún recordaba como se había enterado de su muerte. Una llamada telefónica, la recordaba como si fuera ayer.

---------------------------Flash Back------------------------------

Tomoe salió apresuradamente del baño para coger el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

_-Señorita Tomoe Yukishiro_

-Yo misma

_-¿Es usted familiar de Akira Kiyosato?_

-Soy su prometida

_-Lamento decirle señorita Yukishiro que el señor Kiyosato ha ingresado de urgencia en el hospital _

-¿Hospital?

_-Ahora mismo lo están atendiendo y…_

-¿Cómo está?

_-No me está permitido revelar su estado_

-¡Cómo está? – volvió a preguntar la chica con la voz entrecortada

_-Por favor, venga al hospital_ – y sin más colgó. Tomoe tardó en reaccionar dos minutos, ahí parado con el auricular del teléfono en la mano y se dio prisa en llamar a Enishi, que contaba con 18 años, para que la llevase al hospital

-Hola – Tomoe se acercó apresuradamente a recepción mientras su hermano aparcaba el coche – Me dijeron que mi prometido estaba aquí – la mujer la miró con arrogancia y ella se preguntó mentalmente porqué la gente no tenía un poco de consideración en un momento tan crítico

-Nombre

-Akira Kiyosato

-Yo lo atendí – dijo un hombre que tenía pinta de médico en práctica, la recepcionista se giró y fue a atender a otro visitante, en ese momento llegó Enishi - ¿Familiares?

-Soy su prometida y él es mi hermano – dijo Tomoe, tenía un par de lágrimas en los ojos

-Su prometido se encontró en medio de un atracó, presentaba un par de heridas de balas, una en la frente y otra en el abdomen, intentamos extraer la de la frente pero todos nuestro esfuerzos fueron inútiles

-Vaya al grano – replicó Enishi mientras aguantaba a su hermana

-Yo y el cirujano Kenshin Himura lo atendimos pero… ya estaba todo perdido – Tomoe se desmayó ahí mismo

---------------------------Flash Back------------------------------

* * *

Kaoru entró en el hospital, como ya era de costumbre de ese mes, sola mientras Aoshi aparcaba. No había ido a vivir a otra casa porque no quería preocupar a sus hijas. Vio a Aoshi entrar y saludar a Megumi. Más de una vez tenía que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo y tirarse al cuello de su marido para besarlo pero no haría nada de eso sin una explicación. 

Aoshi vio desaparecer a Kaoru, no le había contado nada porqué Saito había estado fuera dos semanas y quería que él también estuviera presente pero, ahora, ya no habían más excusas, si ella quería alejarse ya no podía impedirlo.

Vio entrar a Kenshin, aún no sabía si odiarlo o perdonarlo porqué quizá, él, en la misma situación, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Se dirigió al despacho de Saito, se encontró con Tokio que hablaba con él y salió del despacho con un gran golpe de puerta, la verdad era que Hajime Saito era el único capaz de exasperar a Tokio.

-Tenemos que hablar Saito – fue lo único que dijo cuando entró en el despacho

* * *

Aoshi vio como Kaoru se dirigía hacia la zona de análisis. Era ahora o nunca 

-Kaoru – la chica se giró sobresaltada

-Aoshi… ¿qué… qué querías? – preguntó nerviosa y al parecer lo estaba mucho porqué se estaba destrozando los labios de tanto mordérselos

-No te muerdas los labios se estropean – dijo el hombre acariciando suavemente la carne de los labios

-Es inevitable – sonrió Kaoru avergonzada y roja por el acercamiento de Aoshi

-Si, lo sé, pero son más bonitos cuando no están mordidos y rojos – sonrió el hombre, Kaoru lo miró a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada, sin poder evitarlo y casi como acto reflejo Aoshi agarró la cintura de la chica y la estrechó contra él – Te quiero Kaoru – sus labios se acercaban, Kaoru miró sorprendida el rostro de Aoshi, había algo dentro de ella que le decía que se alejara y otra que se acercara

-¡Shinomori! – una voz masculina los hizo separarlos

-¿Qué? – respondió de mal humor Aoshi después de haber soltado a Kaoru

-No quería molestarte pero… - respondió de mala gana Kenshin e iba a continuar si no fuera porqué había visto a Kaoru detrás de Aoshi – Tenemos una urgencia – respondió aún con más rudeza

-Yo me marchó.

-¡Kaoru! – la llamaron los dos hombres que después de eso se lanzaron una mirada asesina – Quiero veros a los dos por la noche – dijo Aoshi a Kenshin y Kaoru – Es importante – Kaoru sintió como un peso se aligeraba de sus hombros, por fin Aoshi se dignaba a decirle algo

-Está bien – dijo Kaoru y Kenshin solo pudo asentir, a partir de entonces empezaría la verdadera lucha

* * *

Kaoru entró en el restaurante preferido de su padre, había ido a casa de Misao para pensar con claridad y se había arreglado ahí, interiormente pensó en reprochar a Aoshi por hacer una conversación tan importante en un sitio tan elegante. 

En una esquina del restaurante pudo ver las miradas de odio que se dirigían sus tres ocupantes, Aoshi, Kenshin y Hajime Saito

-Lamento llegar tarde – se disculpó Kaoru cohibida al ver tres pares de ojos mirándola

-No importa hija, siéntate – indicó Saito un sitio a su lado

-Gracias papá – los cuatro se miraron nerviosos

-Kaoru… - empezó Aoshi nervioso pero fue cortado por la camarera que les ofreció la carta, pidieron y esperaron el primer plato

-¿Alguien va a empezar? – preguntó divertido Saito, aunque realmente estaba bastante preocupado

-¿Por qué tengo estás "visiones"? – fue lo primero que preguntó Kaoru - ¿Por qué pierdo conciencia de quien soy yo?

-Creo que debemos empezar por el principio – informó Aoshi – Estás reviviendo una vida pasada Kaoru

-¿Vida pasada¿Me estás diciendo que soy una reencarnación? – Aoshi asintió.

-Todos lo somos – sonrió Saito

-Nuestras vidas pasadas se sitúan en la Era Meiji – empezó Kenshin – Yo… era un asesino, el mejor en el arte de la espada – Aoshi y Saito lo miraron

-No hace falta fanfarronear Battousai – fue lo único que dijo Saito

-Hasta que un buen día mate a mi mujer, Tomoe Yukishiro

-¿Yukishiro¿No es la hermana de Enishi? – Aoshi le hizo un gesto para que callará.

-Después de eso empecé a vagabundear por Japón hasta que llegué a Tokio y encontré el dojo Kamiya, tu dojo Kaoru – Kenshin sonrió con nostalgia – Me acogiste aún sabiendo que era el asesino más buscando y me aceptaste como un más en tu extraña familia, junto con Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi – Kaoru calló, después preguntaría – Hasta que un buen día… me enamoré de ti y lo más gracioso no era que simplemente no era digno de ti sino que además tu me correspondías, amabas a un asesino despiadado que había matado a miles de personas

-Se deben conceder segundas oportunidades a la gente – fue lo único que dijo Kaoru, recordando a Enishi y la petición de ver a Tsubame, se revolvió nerviosa, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar

-Eso me lo dijiste una vez – sonrió Kenshin – Vivimos felices y tuvimos un hijo hasta que…

-Hasta que la abandonaste Battousai, te fuiste a dar la vuelta por Japón a salvar a la gente dejando a tu hijo y a tu esposa – tajó Saito

-Saito por favor – intentó decir Aoshi aunque él había pensado en jugar ese argumento

-Battousai… era el nombre que tenían por tu técnica de lucha ¿verdad? – preguntó Kaoru

-Así es. Cuando reencarné en esta vida y recordé mi pasado, también me acordé de ti y me propuse ser la mejor persona que hubieras conocido para poder darte una vida mejor sin enemigos que te buscarán para tomar venganza ni sangre que manchará mi pasado – cogió suavemente las manos de Kaoru por encima la mesa – Vine a buscarte Kaoru pero…

-Llegaste tarde – dijo Aoshi y Kaoru se deshizo de las manos de Kenshin

-No… no puedo recordar todas las cosas, no soy capaz – Kaoru cerró los ojos - ¿Y vosotros?

-Por alguna extraña razón todos nos hemos reencarnado en esta época – dijo Saito – Tu no eras mi hija, Tokio si era mi mujer en el pasado, pero debo decirte que nunca nos llevamos demasiado bien, aunque ahora te quiera – Kaoru sintió un calorcito por dentro ante la confesión de mi padre

-Yo me casé con Misao, tu mejor amiga en aquel entonces, y Sanosuke y Megumi nunca estuvieron juntos – dijo Aoshi – Yahiko terminó casándose con Tsubame y Ayame solo era una conocida tuya

-¿Misao? – Aoshi apartó la vista interrogante de la chica

-Por eso, cuando nos distanciamos mientras tú salías con Enishi, yo salí con Misao. Llegué a pensarme que, si alguna vez amé a Misao, podría volver a hacerlo, me equivoqué, causando dolor y sufrimiento a dos de las mujeres más importantes en mis dos vidas

-Aún no entiendo

-Es normal Kaoru – dijo Saito cogiéndola de las manos – Todos esto parece irreal pero lo más irreal es que en ti habitan dos Kaoru's, la de ahora, la que quiere a Aoshi, y la de antes, la que quiere a Himura

-Por eso cuando pierdo la conciencia siempre voy en busca de Kenshin – Kaoru se estaba mareando, no podía ser… tanta información y de golpe - ¡Pero es imposible!

-No lo es – negó su padre

-Pero papá… entonces, los sentimientos que siento, que Ayame sea mi hija, que tuviese una hermana, mis recuerdos… todo es falso, está conteniendo a una Kaoru antigua que lucha por salir en la busca de un amor pasado

-No ahora Kaoru. Tienes que aprender a discernir entre el pasado y el presente – dijo Aoshi – Te costará pero…

-¿Des de cuando lo sabes?

-Des de que empezaste a salir con Enishi

-¿Y tu papá?

-Des de siempre, tu madre no sabe nada

-¿Y me lo habéis ocultado! Algo tan… importante

-No lo hubieses entendido

-¡No lo entiendo ahora! – se levantó indignada, medio restaurante la miraba - ¡No quiero y no puedo entenderlo! – se dirigió hacia la salida del restaurante chocando de pleno con un camarero – Lo siento yo…

-Kaoru

-¡Enishi! – lo miró a los ojos, no eran los mismos ojos de odio que tiempo atrás la miraban ahora eran más puros

-Kaoru… tenemos que hablar - Kaoru miró a Enishi confundida ¡Es que todos los problemas le venían encima al mismo tiempo?

-Ahora no por favor – miró hacia atrás como Aoshi salía en su busca y salió del local, buscó a un taxi que por suerte llegó antes que Aoshi y se dirigió hacia casa de Megumi

* * *

Después de verlo revisar un par de cosas con Tokio y ver entrar a Kenshin se retiró hacia la cafetería para encontrarse con Misao y Sanosuke, aún no había procesado la información y vivía en casa de Misao durante una temporada, no entendía nada, era irreal. 

No podía ser que… bueno de poder ser lo era porqué ahora entendía parte de los extraños sucesos que le habían pasado pero… no podía hacer eso que Aoshi había dicho "discernir el pasado del presente", era incapaz.

-Estas semanas de abstinencia te están sentando mal Jou-chan – informó Sanosuke cuando Kaoru se dejó caer en la silla

-Claro, como tu y Megumi últimamente flotáis a dos metros del suelo con la cara de "He tenido un sexo fantástico" pues te dedicas a criticar a los demás – dijo Misao mientras llevaba un café y un croissant a Kaoru – Come Kaoru, te sentará bien, hace unos días que estás pálida

-No me encuentro nada bien y no me entra nada

-¿Estás enferma? – Sanosuke le tocó la frente

-No, no tengo fiebre. Creo que es algo del estomago, estoy yendo al baño de manera continua

-Bueno, entonces voy a cambiar el café pero una camomila ¿si? – Kaoru agradeció a Misao el gesto, aunque de solo ver a Sanosuke comer de una manera tan… entusiasta ya que se le estaba removiendo el estómago

-Sé más educado hombre – le dijo Megumi a su novio no oficial

-Si Kitsune – pero pasó olímpicamente de ella, aunque Megumi ya se lo esperaba, Misao dejó la camomila a Kaoru y le indicó que comiera

-Me parece que Aoshi te busca – informó Megumi

-Pues que siga buscando – fue lo único que dijo después de dejar la infusión y empezar por la pasta

-Habéis estado muy raros este mes y medio – dijo Misao

-Y parte de la culpa es tuya – informó Megumi que era la única persona que sabía lo que pasaba en la pareja y también las "visiones" del pasado

-Megumi no necesito que me levanten la moral – dijo en tono irónico

-Solo quiero decirte que no tienes porqué mortificar a Aoshi, el pobre no tiene la… - pero Kaoru se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño - … culpa. ¡Podrías tomarte la molestia de escucharme ¿no! – entonces miró a Misao y las dos entendieron a la perfección - ¿Voy yo o vas tu?

-Ve tu, no sé como abordar el tema – intentó escaquearse Misao

-Eres muy valiente para ir a ver a tu novio a la cárcel pero no para decirle la verdad a Kaoru

-¿Novio¿Cárcel? – preguntó Sanosuke que ya había terminado

-¿Quieres el croissant de Kaoru? – le acercó el plato Misao para que, al menos, estuviera un ratito más callado

* * *

-¿Kaoru? – Megumi entró intrigante al baño y vio como Kaoru se refrescaba la cara 

-Ya estoy bien

-Sabes que tienes ¿verdad?

-No tengo ni idea – Megumi bajo los hombros, claro que lo sabía

-¿Cuándo tuviste la última regla?

-¡Vamos Megumi es imposible que este embarazada!

-Los signos indican lo contrario, nauseas con la comida y un retraso de un mes. Voy a decirle a Aoshi que te haga las pruebas

-No hay necesidad

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué no puedo estar embarazada, la última vez que estuve con Aoshi fue hace mes y medio y… - Kaoru se miró al espejo, no era posible… ¡No podía ser posible! Giró la cabeza para mirar a Megumi con temor, la chica asintió tristemente

-Hace menos de un mes que tuviste tu encuentro con Kenshin

**

* * *

**

**¡Tachán! Ya está se terminó el capi, jiji, incluso yo estoy nerviosa para saber como continuará el fic (Sonrisa maliciosa)**

**Yo no sé como quedó la conversación entre Aoshi, Kaoru, Kenshin y Saito pero intenté hacerlo lo mejor que supe, además que es un tema delicado y cuesta bastante de entender pero pronto veremos avances en el tema, lo prometo,solo esperad entre un capi y dos (porqué aún estoy pensando en la estructura que van a tener)**

**Vaya, a Kaoru se le complican las cosas y todo le viene encima en el mismo momento, vamos a ver como lo solucionará y hay otro tema, Misao y Soujirou aún no he dicho nada de ellos pero próximamente sabremos que pasa con Seta y la pequeña Makimachi, jiji**

**Solo puedo decir que esperéis, gomen nasai.**

**Quiero dar muchas gracias por las personas que me han apoyada hasta aquí, consiguiendo 100 reviews en 12 capítulos (para mi es un record) y espero que no dejéis de enviarme reviews y así superar mi record, jiji.**

**También dar las gracias por sus reviews del capi pasado a _the black misao, Alexandra Shinomori_ (sipi fuiste el 100, xD), _michael 8 8 8, misao shinomori-12 y layla kyoyama_. Muchas gracias**

**Ya sabéis, alguna duda, alguna suggerencia, crítica constructiva o felicitación (que nunca vienen nada mal, xD) dejadme un review ¿vale?**

**Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	16. Chapter XIV

**Wolas! Si lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digáis ¡me retardé muchísimo! Lo siento mucho pero es que la verdad pasé una temporada sin inspiración. No me venía, me había quedado completamente seca, me parece que tenía las ideas bloqueadas. Hice este capi con un arranque de inspiración pero ahora vuelvo a sentirme sin ella así que no me matéis por la tardanza del próximo capi.**

**Como compensación he puesto como Kaoru le dice a Aoshi y Kenshin que está embarazada, realmente no quería hacer aparecer esta escena sinó que lo hiciera aparecer directamente como todos lo saben pero bueno, releyendo los reviews vi que era una escena importante y que no podía saltarmela. Espero que me haya quedado bien.**

**No os digo nada más porqué seguro que tenéis ganas de leer el capi**

**Nos vemos a bajo.**

**

* * *

**

-Misao me siento incómodo – dijo Soujirou Seta enfundado en un traje chaqueta

-Saito no te recibirá sino es vestido así – se quejó la muchachita cruzándose de brazos. Miró a Soujirou, hacia una semana que había salido de la prisión (n/a: no sé si dije cuanto tiempo le quedaba a Sou-chan en prisión pero era poco tiempo ya que cuando Megumi, Sano y Misao fueron a la prisión revisaron a los que saldrían antes, un pequeño recordatorio, y para quienes tengan curiosidad Chapter VI) y lo había puesto al día, le había comprado un traje y además se había enterado de que el chico había estudiado informática antes de entrar en prisión y que sus resultados fueron muy buenos

-Eres demasiada buena conmigo – Soujirou miró a la chica a los ojos y ella se sonrojó – Te lo compensaré.

-Tan cierto como que me llamo Misao

-Y me encontraste un trabajo

-No es seguro pero lo cierto es que el hospital necesita un informático para que ordene las dadas y los programas y esas cosas – dijo Misao moviendo la mano para restarle importancia

-Me siento… raro – Misao sonrió y se acercó a él, se echó un poco de gomina en la mano y peino el pelo de Soujirou

-Muy guapo – Misao apartó las manos del cabello del chico y él, en un rápido movimiento, cogió sus manos y las besó con suavidad

-Gracias Misao, muchas gracias – la chica se inclinó y besó su frente

-Para esto están los amigos ¿no? – Soujirou asintió mientras sentía como una felicidad agridulce le recorría por dentro – Cuando lleguemos voy a dejarte en el despacho de Saito y después me iré a urgencias a trabajar cuando termines vienes a verme ¿vale?

-De acuerdo

-Tienes que contarme si todo salió bien – y dicho eso los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida donde Megumi ya los estaba esperando con el coche

* * *

Kaoru daba vueltas en la cama, una y otra vez y, delante suyo, un sobre, análisis. 

Tanto Aoshi como Hajime habían estado de acuerdo que se cogiese baja por depresión, sonrió al recordar los privilegios que tenía por ser la hija y la esposa de los jefes.

Esposa.

No podía recordar nada, aunque le habían contado todo, aunque Kenshin le había entregado todos los documentos que había investigado sobre su pasado… ¡nada! Solo flashes y sensaciones que venían de vez en cuando.

Recordaba perfectamente como Yahiko y Tsubame (en la Era Meiji) junto a Megumi la habían ayudado a dar a luz a Kenji, su hijo y el de Kenshin.

También recordaba perfectamente la muerte de Kenshin, él apoyado en sus rodillas y mirando a los cerezos.

Pero no podía recordar su boda, su primera vez, su primer beso, como conoció a todos. ¡Nada!.

Dio otra vuelta

Y además las estúpidas nauseas. Aoshi la obligaba a comer dos veces al día. Ella obedecía, al fin y al cabo Aoshi sabía como chantajearla perfectamente. También él y Tsubame había reservado hora para el ginecólogo pero ella se negaba a ir, no hasta que aceptase todo lo que había pasado.

Megumi también había ido a verla, al parecer, ahora vivía con Sanosuke aunque sus padres no lo aceptarán y aunque cada mañana ella viniera con Misao y Sanosuke con su moto.

También sabía que Misao vivía ahora con Soujirou Seta, el hombre de la cárcel y que su padre, después de refunfuñar mucho aceptó que trabajará en el hospital ya que hacia falta urgentemente.

Y Enishi… Enishi le había enviado una carta, quería hablar con ella. Al parecer había ido a terapia, estaba consultado con un asistente social y con un abogado. Quería volver a ver a su hija. Enishi nunca le había dicho quería ir a los juzgados ni mucho menos, tampoco quería la custodia solo… ver a su hija, hablar una o dos veces al mes con ella. No había dicho nada de eso a Aoshi, él nunca lo aceptaría.

Un par de lágrimas se desprendieron de los ojos de Kaoru. A todo el mundo se le solucionaban los problemas y a ella… solo se le complicaban cada día más.

-Mami – la voz de Ayame hizo que Kaoru se secará rápidamente las lágrimas

-Ayame… ven cariño – la niña corrió hacia la cama y se subió torpemente en ella, Kaoru en retiró las mantas y dejó que la pequeña se escabullera dentro de ellas - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Y la guardería?

-Papá me dijo que… hoy no podía llevarme y que me quedase cuidándote – Kaoru sonrió mientras Ayame se acurrucaba en su pecho - ¿Es verdad que voy a tener un hermanito?

-Si, está creciendo aquí – Kaoru tomó la pequeña mano de su hija y la posó sobre su vientre

-¿Tan pequeño es?

-Si, pero irá creciendo

-¡OH¿Y entonces te volverás como una bola de billar?

-Pequeña sinvergüenza – sonrió Kaoru abrazándola – Una bola de billar con patas mejor – Ayame dejó ir una carcajada – Dormiremos un poco más y después vamos al parque ¿vale?

-Si – dijo la niña contenta. Kaoru sintió dormirse a la pequeña y decidió que saldría de esa depresión, no por ella, ni por Aoshi, ni por Kenshin sino por Ayame y por la criatura que estaba creciendo dentro de ella

* * *

Kaoru envolvió a su hija en una toalla grande y ella sonrió contenta. Se había bañado con su madre y ella había vuelto a sonreír. 

-Ahora iremos al parque ¿vale? – Ayame dio una vuelta sobre si misma y sonrió – Voy a cambiarme

-¡Yo voy a la habitación!

-No te caigas – sonrió Kaoru viendo a su hija bailar sobre si misma, Kaoru se giró hacia el espejo y entonces lo vio, sus ojos eran… azules, azules mar. Cerró los ojos un par de veces y se los frotó, intentando hacer que sus visiones se quitaran pero una voz muy parecida a la suya detuvo las acciones de la mujer

-Soy yo, Kaoru Kamiya de Himura – Kaoru miró a su reflejo que movió lentamente los labios

-Pero…

-No puedo seguir así mucho tiempo, ni tu tampoco – la Kaoru del espejo suspiró con cansancio – Vamos a unirnos Kaoru

-¿Unirnos? Siento decirte esto… Kaoru – sonrió Kaoru con dificultad – Pero si nos unimos, algo… alguna de las dos… ¡se irá!

-Efectivamente

-Pero… entonces… Aoshi o Kenshin…

-Los estás dañando, estás casada con Aoshi pero a la vez piensas en Kenshin. ¡Estás esperando un hijo de él!

-Aún no es…

-Kaoru – las dos se miraron a los ojos – Un día, te dejó un solo día.

* * *

Tomoe volvió a salir, una vez más, de la ducha de Kenshin Himura. Miró el espacioso baño que tenía y se miró al espejo. Tenía remordimientos pero empezaba a querer a Kenshin al igual que él la empezaba a querer a ella. 

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la voz masculina de él

-Si, claro, ya salgo – se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño cediéndole el puesto al anfitrión. Se vistió con la ropa de recambió y llamó a Enishi para decirle que estaba en casa de su "novio", aunque nunca supiera quien era. Enishi no aprobaba la relación sexo-trabajo-sexo que llevaba su hermana y mucho menos que parecía que había olvidado a Akira Kiyosato, ese hombre a quien él admiraba tanto pero Tomoe estaba segura que si Enishi llegaba a enterarse que con quien se veía era Kenshin Himura, el cirujano que no pudo salvar a Akira y que además no había dado la cara por él, Enishi lo haría picadillo. Preparó algo de comida y esperó a que Kenshin se terminará de preparar – Iré a la panadería para comprar algunas pastas

-No hace falta Tomoe – Tomoe lo miró y sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que Kenshin estaba "comprometido" con Kaoru Shinomori, actual esposa del jefe de urgencias, sabía, por boca de Kenshin, que ella esperaba un hijo y muy probablemente fuera de él y sabía, por boca de Kenshin, que entre ella y Kaoru, escogería a Kaoru

-Dos minutos – Kenshin asintió.

-Yo preparó café. – Tomoe cogió su pequeño bolso y salió del edificio.

* * *

Saito miró a Soujirou Seta, o pequeño desgraciado, como lo había hecho sufrir en el pasado y ahora… Seta estaba arreglando su sistema informático, ordenando las dadas con SU mujer. 

-Tokio – la mujer se giró para mirar a Hajime

-¿Quieres algo Hajime? – preguntó prestándole atención

-Escucha… - pero su palabra se quedó en la boca cuando Soujirou, delante de una duda, reclamaba la atención de Tokio

-Tokio – Hajime volvió a repetir el nombre de la mujer con más fuerza

-¿Qué quieres Hajime? – ahora se podía adivinar por el tono cansado que Hajime se estaba haciendo pesado

-Nada, no quiero nada – Saito se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se dio media vuelta mientras maldecía por dentro la sensación de sentirse estúpido y enamorado

-No eres estúpido y me alegra que estés enamorado – Tokio se las había apañado para quedar entre los brazos de Hajime – Pensaste en voz alta – sonrió ella al ver la cara de confusión de Saito

-Retiro lo dicho – Saito en retiró sus ojos de los verdes de Tokio

-Estás raro Hajime – Tokio abrazó al hombre por la cintura acercando su cuerpo al de él

-Siempre he sido raro – Tokio tuvo que ahogar una risita – No te rías de mi pequeña mocosa

-Si gran doctor de prácticas – Tokio vio como Saito fruncía el entrecejo, sabía perfectamente que le picaba muchísimo

-Eres una niña rica y mimada

-Y tu un pervertido

-¿Pervertido?

-¿Te piensas que no te veo cuando me miras las piernas?

-Es culpa tuya por ir con estas faldas que no tapan nada

-Siempre he ido igual

-Menos cuando estabas embarazada

-Menos cuando estaba embarazada –admitió Tokio. Saito la abrazó fuertemente oliendo su aroma. La había echado tanto de menos, tanto. Y ahora, ahora que ella volvía a estar a su lado se volvía a sentir como el cuando tenía 22 años, como la primera vez que la vio, que la abrazó, que la besó… que la hizo suya y ahora se sentía, como anteriormente había dicho, estúpido y enamorado. Fue entonces como un escalofrío lo recorrió por dentro al recordar que la persona que había salido del amor que procesaba hacia Tokio estaba en problemas y... embarazada. Aún recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer cuando hacia ya dos semanas que Kaoru se lo había dicho, a él y a sus dos hombres

---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------

Kaoru tocó suavemente la puerta del despacho de Aoshi. Estaba nerviosa, se había hecho la prueba y era seguro que estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Aoshi?

-Adelante – se tranquilizó enormemente al sentir la voz de Aoshi pero se volvió a tensar cuando, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kenshin y Aoshi

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir – susurró ella, esto ya no empezaba bien

-No interrumpes Kaoru, no te preocupes – dijeron los dos hombres a la vez, Kaoru solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa

-Supongo que has venido a hablar con Shinomori, yo ya me voy – Kenshin hizo ademán de levantarse pero Kaoru lo detuvo

-No… me parece que… lo que tengo que decir es importante… para los dos… los tres… bueno… los cuatro – terminó de decir Kaoru nerviosa

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Aoshi ansioso y cogiéndola suavemente por el brazo la sentó en una silla

-Si, bueno, estoy más que bien – sonrió la mujer

-¿Entonces?

-Es que… no sé como abordar el tema

-Kaoru solo te pusiste así cuando… - Aoshi calló de inmediato - ¿Estás embarazada?

-Si – un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Kaoru y Aoshi le faltó tiempo para ir y secárselas

-Pero cariño eso es maravilloso, otro niño en la familia, otro Shinomori – Kaoru cogió con suavidad las manos de Aoshi

-Aoshi… - más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Kaoru – Es que… no sé si es tuyo Aoshi – y la vista de Kaoru se posó inevitablemente en Kenshin quién había estado callado viendo perdida la batalla una vez Kaoru quedará embarazada de Aoshi

-¿No… no sabes si… si es…

-Lo siento Aoshi, lo siento muchísimo pero…

-¡Serás desgraciado! – a Kaoru se le rizaron los pelos de la espalda y vio pasar como un rayo a Hajime Saito

-¡Papá por favor! – Kaoru se levantó intentando detener a su padre pero vio que cuando detuviera a Saito, a Aoshi le faltaría tiempo para intentar ahogar a Kenshin

-¡Hijo de mala madre! Serás… - Saito lo tenía cogido del cuello de la camisa con fuerza y hacia esfuerzos para no levantarlo del suelo

-¡Hajime! – la voz de Tokio sonó como melodía para los oídos de Kaoru

-¡No te metas Tokio!

-Hajime ya basta – Tokio se acercó a varias zancadas hacia su ex marido y el pelirrojo – Deja al señor Himura – miró a Saito que en ese momento lo había levantado del suelo - ¡Déjalo ya Saito! – eso pareció hacer efecto porqué Hajime tiró al hombre al suelo – Bien – susurró Tokio – Y ahora alguien… ¿me puede decir que pasa aquí? – dijo Tokio mirando como Kenshin recuperaba la respiración y Kaoru intentaba detener a Aoshi - ¡EH! – reclamó Tokio

-Este desgraciado ha dejado embarazada a nuestra hija. ¡Eso es lo que pasa! – exclamó furioso Hajime. Tokio miró a Kaoru quien oculto su mirada entre su flequillo

-Pues entonces no es solamente culpabilidad de él – dijo indicando a Kenshin – Kaoru también se ofreció, a no ser que la violará porqué entonces jovencito soy la primera en denunciarte – Kenshin miró a la mujer capaz de dominar a Hajime Saito, por fin la conocía y esos ojos verdes transmitían furia en esos momentos

-Fue por voluntad propia mamá – dijo Kaoru rompiendo el silencio incómodo

-Entonces Hajime, creo que el que tendría que estar enfado tendría que ser Aoshi y a quien deberías gritar es a Kaoru, al fin y al cabo es ella la que tenía compromiso y no Himura

-¡Es tu hija Tokio!

-¿Te piensas que no lo sé¡Perdí a una hija por un embarazo no deseado! – lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Tokio y Saito corrió a estrecharla entre sus brazos

-Es problema vuestro, tu madre tiene razón – dijo Saito – Pero como vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija te rompo la cara y te juro que Aoshi me ayuda – le escupió a Kenshin y después salió del despacho con Tokio entre los brazos

-Lo siento… - Kaoru volvió a romper el silencio – Siento… causar… tanto dolor

-Kaoru… - pero la muchacha ya había salido del despacho

---------------------- Fin Flash Back ----------------------

* * *

Kenshin se encontraba en la puerta de su apartamento. Ya era hora de ir a trabajar y Tomoe aún no había vuelto de comprar las pastas, aunque era lógico, ahora mismo la panadería debía estar a tope. Vio aparecer a la mujer por la esquina, iba con una sonrisa y se acercó a él. 

-Lo siento, la panadería estaba llena – se disculpó ella con un beso en la mejilla

-No importa, nos las comeremos por el camino – la chica asintió. Esperó mientras Kenshin sacaba su coche del aparcamiento y subió en él - ¿Qué compraste? – preguntó el chico

-Unos croissant

-¿De chocolate? – Tomoe sonrió tiernamente

-De chocolate

-Perfecto – Kenshin giró la cabeza para mirar a Tomoe, se veía preciosa mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa el croissant de chocolate y entonces, en un Flash Back la imagen de Kaoru diciéndole que estaba embarazada lo heló. Amaba a Kaoru pero… quería a Tomoe y…

-¡Kenshin cuidado! – Tomoe gritó al pelirrojo, él miró hacia el frente y vio como se le había cruzado una viejita acompañada por un niño pequeño, su nieto. Hizo un giró de volante y su coche dio una vuelta de 180 grados, volvió a girar el volante para que se estabilizará y piso el freno chocando inevitablemente contra un muro destrozando parte del coche

**

* * *

Ya está¿Cómo quedó?**

**A ver, tengo varias cosas que decir. Hace muchísimo que no sabemos nada ni de Sanosuke ni de Megumi, y tres cuartos de los mismo con Misao y Soujirou, por eso, de estos dos últimos, introducí la primera escena aunque ya os digo que habrá más pero hasta ahora no han tenido cabida.**

**Que más, la escena de Tokio y Saito me hacia muchísima ilusión hacerla, quería mostrar a un Hajime celoso y enamorado. "Estúpido y enamorado" es su traducción**

**Kaoru, bueno la depresión de Kaoru no estaba planeada pero... ¡no es para menos! A la pobre le han venido todos los problemas encima sin verlos venir. Además que está esperando un hijo y no sabe de quien, aunque lo más probable es que sea de Kenshin ¡con el que no recuerda haber tenido ningún tipo de relación! Pero me encantó la desición de Kaoru, vivir y sobrevivir no por un chico, por ninguno (en realidad las mujeres transformamos a los hombres en el centro de nuestro universo sin darnos cuenta) sino por sus hijos.**

**Cuando Kaoru dice que está embarazada, la actitud de Tokio quizá haya sido demasiada dura pero normalmente siempre se dan las culpas a la mujer por quedarse emabrazada, aquí a sido al hombre. Quiero recordar, ante todo, que si se lleva a cabo el acto sexual es por acuerdo de las dos personas que intervienen (o más, xD). Los dos tienen responsabilidad, tanto él como ella, a no ser, como bien dijo Tokio, que fuera una violación. Cuando una persona queda embarazada es culpa de las DOS personas, no solo de una. Vale que el hombre dejó la semillita pero si la chica hubiera dicho que "No sin preservativo" eso no habría pasado.**

**Y la reacción de Hajime, si, en parte reaccionó así porqué era su hija pero una parte muy importante ha sido que si ha reaccionado así ha sido básicamente porqué ha visto reflejada a Sayurien Kaoru. Un embarazo no deseado. Y eso hizo que el pobre Hajime Saito perdiera la paciencia. Sabremos más de este tema más adelante.**

**¡Y el accidente de Tomoe y Kenshin! Vamos, será uno de los temas principales en el próximo capítulo. A ver que pasará... ¡tachán!**

**También deciros que, gracias a un comentario que me hicieron, que estoy pintando a Kenshin como malo. ¡No! Bueno, si lo pinto como malo pero no era mi intención. Quiero decir... Kenshin apareció en el momento menos apropiado y claro pues las cosas se liaron pero... ¡Kenshin solo lucha por lo que quiere! Al igual que Aoshi y Kaoru, claro, si averigua que quiere porqué ahora mismo vemos que está hecha un lío. Bueno, en todo caso, no era mi intención pintar a Ken-san de malo, xD.**

**Si lo sé, soy muuuuuuuuy mala, jeje. Pero en realidad no quiero serlo, si os sirve de algo yo misma me muero de las ganas por saber como desenvoluparé las escenas siguientes.**

**Nada más que decir, solo dar las gracias a _Seyruu-San, the black misao, Kao-ryu, michael 8 8 8 y gabyhiatt_, muchas gracias por vuestro review.**

**Espero que si tenéis dudas, suggerencias, críticas constructivas y/o felicitaciones me mandéis un review que siempre van bien para una escritora ¿vale?**

**Nos vemos en otro capi**

**Muchos besos**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	17. Chapter XV

**Wolas! Ya estoy aquí. No sé si me he tardado mucho o si me he tardado poco pero bueno aquñi estoy de nuevo a la carga. Decir que para actualizar este capi he tenido que dejar de lado a mi otro fic, Melodia, el cual le tocaba que lo actualicase antes que este... pero bueno...**

**Que decir... creo que nada porqué comentaré diferentes cosas del capi al final y así os dejó leer el capi sin muchos rollos más ¿vale?**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos a bajo.**

**

* * *

**

Kaoru entró nerviosa en el hospital con Ayame de la mano.

Tendría que hablar con Aoshi.

Necesitaba hablar con Aoshi.

Dejó a Ayame en la guardería prometiéndole que volvería enseguida y que además vendría con el abuelo, cosa que agradó de sobremanera a la pequeña, y lentamente se dirigió hacia la zona de urgencias.

Preguntó a su madre que se alegró muchísimo de verla de nuevo "recuperada" y le dijo que Aoshi debía estar en una operación pero que saldría enseguida. Y fue en ese momento cuando vio a Sanosuke correr hacia la salida y fue entonces cuando un terrible presentimiento se le apoderó del cuerpo.

* * *

Sanosuke salió disparado de la cafetería después de recibir una llamada de Kenshin "Sanosuke, necesito que tú y tu ambulancia esten aquí. Tomoe y yo hemos tenido un accidente". 

Misao se había quedado con medio croissant a medio comer cuando el joven Sagara había desaparecido delante de sus ojos verdes.

Sanosuke avisó a Sayo del accidente y rápidamente su equipo ya estaba en la ambulancia.

-Megumi – la chica levantó la vista, acaba de entrar en el hospital

-Sanosuke ¿quieres algo?

-Voy a atender un encargo – ella lo miró extrañada

-Buena suerte

-Te quiero nena – Sanosuke cogió a Megumi de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, olvidándose por un momento del sabor amargo que tenía en su garganta, se podía haber quedado ahí por siempre pero el molesto pitido de la ambulancia los sacó del maravilloso beso

-Te esperan – la mujer estaba sonrojada

-Hoy por la noche

-¿Qué? – Sanosuke dentro de la ambulancia le gritó:

-Quiero que me respondas que si a mi propuesta de matrimonio – dijo levantando la mano izquierda mientras la ambulancia se alejaba. Megumi se quedó quieta en el lugar mientras a su alrededor empezaban a murmurar.

-¿Meg? – preguntaron Sayo y Tokio a la vez. Megumi se sonrojó de manera exagerada – Ha sido muy romántico - añadió Sayo. Megumi se cogió nerviosamente las manos y entonces lo descubrió, un anillo en su dedo anular, se lo debía haber puesto cuando la había besado. Sin darse cuenta la astuta y madura Kitsune sonrió tontamente como una enamorada.

* * *

Kaoru estaba sentada en una butaca de delante el despacho de Aoshi. Akane, la secretaria, la miraba curiosamente y se preguntaba porqué no esperaba dentro como otras veces había hecho. 

Kaoru miraba una revista nerviosa, tampoco sabía que iba a decirle a Aoshi. Un "dentro de un día quizá no sea la misma" quedaba mal pero "puede que te olvide" quedaba peor.

No quería olvidar a Aoshi. Lo tenía claro. Pero tampoco quería olvidar su pasado, más bien, dejarlo olvidado. Se sentía incómoda, viviendo una doble vida, una presente y otra pasada. Sabía que su "otra Kaoru" amaba a Kenshin, lo sabía porqué había sentido la intensidad de sus sentimientos pero ella… ella también amaba a Aoshi.

Y recordó a Misao.

Misao.

Misao siempre había estado al lado de Aoshi, en lo bueno y en lo mano, en esta y la otra vida y ahora se preguntaba ¿qué hubiera pasado si Aoshi no la hubiera besado accidentalmente? La respuesta era muy complicada y no sabía cual opción deseaba creer. La primera opción era que, en silencio, siempre la hubiera amado a ella, a Kaoru y eso, aunque fuera egoísta, la halagaba pero por otra parte estaba que, a lo mejor, si hubiera seguido con Misao, la pequeña Makimachi hubiera sido capaz de hacer olvidar a Aoshi sus sentimientos hacia Kaoru y revivir los sentimientos del pasado.

Y ahora, sentada en esa butaca, pensaba silenciosamente si Aoshi, realmente estaba enamorado de ella. Quizá solo fuese… ¡no sabía lo que era! Pero por eso mismo necesitaba unirse con su pasado. No era lo suficientemente inteligente y lo más importante, no sabía nada. Ni de ella, ni de Aoshi, ni de Kenshin, ni de Misao.

Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y, sobresaltada, se giró para encontrarse con los preciosos ojos azules cielo de Aoshi.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kaoru?

-Yo… quería verte – susurró ella

-¿A mi?

-Si, a ti – Aoshi la cogió de la mano con delicadeza y se la llevó hacia el interior de su despacho después de indicarle a su secretaria que no le pasará ni llamadas ni visitas

-¿Ocurre algo¿Estás bien? – Kaoru sonrió con ternura

-Aoshi… nuestra relación… se ha complicado de sobre manera – el hombre se arrodilló frente a la mujer y levantó su vista baja

-Lo sé.

-No quiero hacerte sufrir Aoshi yo… no era mi intención

-Kaoru…

-Y este niño… ¡Aoshi lo amo! Amo al bebé pero… pero… - Aoshi la calló con un dedo encima de sus labios

-Todo lo que provenga de ti… es parte de mi

-Aoshi…

-Kaoru, mírame – dijo al ver como ella escondía la vista – Mírame – ahora el tono era más autoritario – Sé por lo que estás pasando, no te creas que no lo sé y por eso yo no te diré que tienes que hacer

-Pero…

-No te lo diré porqué es tu vida, tus sentimientos, tu corazón – Kaoru sonrió con tristeza y melancolía – Como el día de nuestro compromiso – dijeron los dos a la vez y los dos sonrieron tiernamente recordando ese momento

---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------

-Así que vas a ir al restaurante italiano caro con Aoshi – sonrió Megumi pícaramente, ahora llevaba el pelo hasta media espalda no tan largo como en un futuro lo llevaría

-Si – Kaoru se miró al espejo retocándose el poco maquillaje

-¿Sabes qué quiere?

-Ni idea

-Mira que eres ingenua Jou-chan – Kaoru y Megumi se giraron hacia la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru en el piso que compartía con Megumi

-¿Qué haces aquí estúpida Cabeza de Pollo? – preguntó con antipatía - ¿Sabes que por tu culpa no puedo entrar en la biblioteca? – Kaoru se aguantó la risa y vio como un niño que estaba detrás de Sanosuke también lo hacía

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Kaoru

-Mi hermano pequeño – dijo Sanosuke encogiéndose de hombros – Me toca hacer de niñera

-Puedo cuidarme yo solo – respondió Yahiko

-Yahiko-chan compórtate – dijo con burla su hermano

-¡No me llames Chan! – las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron divertidas

-Bueno, me voy antes de que se me haga tarde

-¿Vas tu sola?

-Si, Aoshi dijo que tenía trabajo y que iría atareado así que le dije que podía ir sola. No te preocupes Megumi, estaré bien – y después salió rápidamente del piso

-¿Y vosotros? – preguntó Megumi esperando a que se fueran de su piso

-Nada – respondieron los dos chicos a al vez. Los tres se miraron

-¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Sanosuke

-Me parece que pensar tantas estupideces a la vez como tu es imposible Cabeza de Pollo pero si, me parece que estoy pensando la ÚNICA idea inteligente que has tenido en toda tu vida – sobre decir que quien dijo este comentario fue Megumi

---

Kaoru entró apresurada al restaurante. El camarero la llevó hacia una mesa del fondo donde Aoshi ya la esperaba. Los dos sonrieron con ternura.

-Lamento no haberte podido ir a buscar es que… - Kaoru lo calló con un señal de la mano

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes – los dos sonrieron y empezaron una conversación amena. – Jajaja, Sanosuke es lo que no hay – rió Kaoru después de una broma de Aoshi (n/a: Queda fatal, lo sé, pero tengo que romper la conversación amena) – Aoshi… ¿qué querías decirme?

-¿Cuándo empezarás las prácticas? – Kaoru lo miró confusa

-Dentro de un par de meses

-¿Al hospital de Saito?

-Eso me gustaría pero aún no lo sé del cierto – Kaoru vio como Aoshi la tomaba de la mano y la besaba – Aoshi estás muy raro – los dos esbozaron una sonrisa

-Esto es un poco complicado para mi

-Ya bueno, piensa que estás con tu amiga de la infancia, así que no te preocupes, sueltalo con toda confianza

-También eres mi novia – Kaoru se sonrojó ante esa afirmación – Y quiero que seas mi prometida – ahora Kaoru si que se sonrojó furiosamente

-¿Qué… - Aoshi la miró a los ojos

-Cásate conmigo Kaoru – Kaoru pudo observar como, aunque la frase de Aoshi no era ninguna pregunta, había una pequeña súplica, además vio como encima de la mesa había una pequeña cajita de terciopelo verde oscuro

-Aoshi…

---

Megumi inclinó la cabeza a través de la esquina para observar el restaurante, viendo a lo lejos como Aoshi tenía cogida suavemente a Kaoru de la mano.

-No hay moros en la costa – susurró Megumi

-¿Qué moros? – la cabeza de Yahiko apareció debajo de la de Megumi mirándola con mirada interrogante

-¿Qué costa? – preguntó a su vez la cabeza de Sanosuke por encima de la de Megumi, la chica aguantó un gritó de frustración al casi caerse hacia el suelo – Cuidado Kitsune – y es casi porqué Sanosuke Sagara, con sus prodigiosos reflejos, la cogió de la cintura elegantemente haciendo que la señorita Takani mantuviera el equilibrio

-¿Quieren mesa para tres? – una camarera se había acercado a ellos y miraba al trío

-No gra… - pero Megumi lo calló con un codazo en el estomago

-Si, mesa para tres por favor – la camarera asintió, consultó a recepción y después guió a la chica, el chico y el niño

-¿Celebrando la fecha del casamiento? – preguntó la camarera con una sonrisa alargando la carta. Megumi abrió la boca para protestar pero Sanosuke la calló.

-Así es – cogió la mano de la Kitsune y la besó suavemente – Ya hace cinco años – Megumi volvió a abrir la boca

-OH, su hijo parece muy mayor para tener cinco años – Megumi sonrió, ahora ella haría la revancha

-Es que el muy desgraciado me dejó embarazada y me abandonó, volvió cuando Yahiko-chan ya tenía dos años y entonces mi padre se enteró de quien era el padre y evitó que Sanosuke tomará un avión hacia Estados Unidos – la camarera que momento antes había estado encantada de tener un marido igual de guapo que Sanosuke empezó a fruncir el entrecejo – Claro, yo le dije a papá que no hacia falta, que había cuidado durante dos años a Yahiko, la mejor cosa que había en mi vida – la camarera cogió una silla y se sentó junto a Megumi quien cogía la mano a Yahiko como si fuera su verdadero hijo – Y Sanosuke dijo que con eso estaba todo arreglado

-Maldito sinvergüenza – dijo sin el menor remordimiento la camarera

-Pero mi padre, que es de familia tradicional – la camarera asintió comprendiendo lo que eso significaba – Le dijo a Sanosuke que tenía que casarse conmigo – en ese momento la camarera llamó la atención a otra chica y esta vino junto a las dos mujeres y el niño – Sanosuke se negaba porqué claro, él no quería casarse conmigo

-¿Y cómo conseguiste que se casará? – preguntó un chico que se había unido a su grupo de "tertulia"

-¿Cómo conseguí que se casará conmigo? – el chico, las dos camareras e incluso Yahiko asintieron - ¿De verás queréis saberlo? – los cuatro volvieron asentir – Es muy sencillo, solo fue nombrar mi apellido, Takani

-¡La gran internacional de medicinas! – Megumi asintió.

-Sanosuke se quedó atraído por la gran fortuna que eso representa – los tres camareros negaron con la cabeza - ¿Sabéis lo mucho que me dolió?

-Te entiendo – la primera camarera la abrazó suavemente mientras que la segunda hacia lo mismo con Yahiko

-Claro – Megumi se separó de la camarera – Tengo que mantener esto en secreto porqué mi familia es conocida y…

-¡Tranquila, nosotros nos callaremos como si fuéramos tumbas! – dijeron los tres camareros y Yahiko (quien se había tragado la bola de tan convincente que había sido Megumi)

-¡Estúpida bruja! – Sanosuke se levantó totalmente furioso dispuesto a encarar a Megumi. ¡Se había pasado!

-¡No me grites! – Megumi, puesta en su papel de mujer sentimental dejó ir un par de lágrimas - ¡Vete si quieres!

-¡Eres un vieja, solterona y estúpida Kitsune!

-¡Cabeza de Pollo inútil! – gritaron los tres camareros, Megumi y Yahiko a la vez - ¡No sé como te da vergüenza llamarla de esa forma! – gritó la primera camarera

-¡Pero si es ella la que tendría que llamarte estúpido! – agregó Yahiko

-¡Después de haber estado cuidando a un niño durante dos años¡Con lo joven que es! – gritó la segunda camarera

-¡Y saber que eres tan mezquino como para quedarte con ella solo por el dinero! – añadió el camarero con una voz que dejaba claro que era gay, Sanosuke retrocedió un paso y vio como la astuta Kitsune sonreía entre las lágrimas de cocodrilo

-¡Eres una bruja!

-Ya basta Sanosuke – la voz de Megumi sonó madura pero rota por el llanto – Vamos Yahiko – cogió suavemente a Yahiko de la mano el cual estaba sonrojado porqué la segunda camarera lo tenía abrazado consolándolo por su desgracia

---

Mientras Megumi explicaba su apasionante pasado, en la mesa de Aoshi y Kaoru, la mayor de las hijas de Hajime Saito miraba a Aoshi.

-¿Kaoru? – preguntó al ver como la chica estaba en trance

-Lo… lo siento… yo…

-No te diré lo que me tienes que responder porqué es tu vida, tus sentimientos, tu corazón – Kaoru sonrió – Solo que si me dices que si me harás el hombre más feliz de la tierra – la sonrisa de Aoshi fue sincera

-Aoshi…

-Y si es que no – Aoshi la cortó cogiéndola de la mano – Tan solo quiero que sepas que me tendrás para siempre como amigo, como compañero de aventuras, como antes, siempre. ¿Me oyes Kaoru? – la muchacha asintió y se inclinó para besar los labios del hombre

-Siempre amigos

-… amigos… - susurró Aoshi con pesadumbre y alargando la mano para guardar la cajita de terciopelo

-Y… - Kaoru alargó la mano para colocarla suavemente sobre la de Aoshi – Aunque estemos casados siempre Aoshi, siempre, seré tu mejor amiga – Aoshi miró confuso a Kaoru - ¿Me dejas ver el pedrusco que me compraste? – Aoshi abrazó fuertemente a Kaoru aún por encima de la mesa, Kaoru se relajó entre los brazos de Aoshi

-¡Eres un vieja, solterona y estúpida Kitsune! – la voz de Sanosuke resonó en todo el restaurante

-¡Cabeza de Pollo inútil! – un coro de gritos volvieron a resonar en el tranquilo restaurante. La joven pareja se miró y ninguno de los dos integrantes pudo ahogar una carcajada

---------------------- Flash Back ----------------------

-Siempre amigos – susurró Kaoru, Aoshi asintió y limpió las suaves lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de Kaoru

-Te quiero Kaoru, eso nada ni nadie lo cambia – y sin previo aviso Kaoru se inclinó hacia delante y unió sus labios con los de Aoshi

* * *

La ambulancia aparcó con real habilidad y Sanosuke bajó seguido de una chica. 

-Kenshin – el pelirrojo se giró

-Sanosuke, sácala de ahí dentro

-Voy a hacerlo, ahora los bomberos me ayudaran con la estructura pero primero deja que te curemos

-¡No estoy herido Sanosuke! Además Tomoe…

-Kenshin – Sanosuke con real habilidad apartó al hombre del coche – Querrás operar a Tomoe si hay heridas graves así que deja que curemos – esto pareció calmar al pelirrojo

* * *

Misao desvió su vista hacia Soujirou quien estaba intentando arreglar un fallo en el ordenador principal. 

Vio como Soujirou tecleaba un par de teclas y después fruncía el entrecejo. Su flequillo café cayéndole encima de los ojos del mismo color.

Misao sonrió tontamente. Des de que tenía ese trabajo estaba realmente animado, aunque una sombra cruzaba su rostro cuando tenía que ir a la cárcel, ya que estaba bajo la condicional.

Soujirou levantó la vista y Misao la en retiró rápidamente, aunque claro, no sé dio cuenta que, el mismo escrutinio que antes ella había hecho con el no tan joven señor Seta, ahora él se lo hacia ella. Repasaba cada punta de su flequillo que caía sobre su rostro. Cada expresión de éste y por supuesto cada movimiento de sus labios, esos labios que tantas veces había querido besar. Negó con la cabeza intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de ella.

Para empezar Misao era su mejor amiga, la persona que había confiado en él y si ahora iba él intentando algo con ella… un asesino… en esta y la otra vida, además, hace falta añadir que era 10 años mayor que la joven.

-¿Todo bien Soujirou? – preguntó Misao poniendo su mano en su hombro

-Si… claro… - Soujirou se sonrojó violentamente al ver su rostro tan cerca de Misao

-¿Tienes fiebre? – preguntó la muchacha poniendo su mano en la frente del hombre

-No… tranquila Misao… - Soujirou cogió la mano de ella y la besó suavemente, las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron de rojo

-¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó divertida la muchacha

-En nada – negó rápidamente el chico, Misao sonrió con astucia

-Ya. ¿Cómo va el programa?

-Tengo un pequeño problema con el programa principal que…

-A ver, déjame ver – sonrió la muchacha sentándose sin darse cuenta en las rodillas del hombre – Sabes que hice un cursito de informática

-¿Una principiante contra un técnico?

-Que ganó a un técnico – sonrió ella después de teclear un par de teclas. Soujirou sonrió, había estado tan atento con Misao que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese minúsculo error – Estás perdiendo facultades – Misao giró la cabeza para encarar a Soujirou y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de donde estaba sentada – Sou…

-Misao… - Soujirou rodeó la cintura de la mujer con su brazo y con una extraordinaria fuerza la hizo girar estando cara a cara

-Sou… - lentamente Misao empezó a cerrar los ojos mientras acercaba su rostro al de Soujirou. Soujirou se debatía entre besarla y no besarla, quizá… ahora podía evitarlo… aún estaba a tiempo… aún…. Todo su racionamiento quedó en el olvido cuando notó la respiración de la chica encima de sus labios y sin pensárselo más estiró su cuello haciendo que sus labios se rozasen. Misao se estremeció solo con sentir como los labios de Soujirou se posaban lentamente encima de los suyos, como una caricia, una sutil caricia.

-¡Misao! – Megumi apareció entre la gente hacia la chica que inmediatamente se levantó del regazo de Soujirou – Lo siento… - se disculpó la mujer

-Nada Meg – sonrió Misao - ¿Qué querías? – Megumi sonrió como una madre sonríe a su hija pero inmediatamente su sonrisa de su rostro

-Kenshin ha tenido un accidente con Tomoe

-¿La jefa de enfermeras de planta?

-Así es

-¿Cómo están?

-Kenshin está conciente, no sé nada de Tomoe – añadió Megumi – Sanosuke… - a esto la enfermera se sonrojó - … ya está ahí.

-Vamos a esperarlos

-Voy a avisar a Kaoru, espérate a bajo

-De acuerdo – Misao vio como Megumi desaparecía y ahora sintió un peso caer encima de sus hombros e inconscientemente se tocó los labios – Souji… - se giró para mirar al hombre pero este ya había desaparecido - ¿Ha sido un error? – preguntó suavemente y se marchó hacia la entrada de urgencias, sin prestar atención al ordenador encendido, al que fue testimonio del beso, y tampoco a la pantalla encendida, toda negra menos por un pequeño texto móvil en el cual ponía "Te quiero"

* * *

-¡Kaoru! – Megumi entró rápidamente en el despacho de Aoshi, Kaoru y Aoshi se separaron rápidamente – Vaya, se ve que hoy tengo la habilidad de interrumpir 

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Kaoru sonrojada mientras veía como Aoshi se levantaba del suelo donde había estado arrodillado

-Quizá… no tenga que decírtelo ahora… que os habéis arreglado… - dijo incómoda la enfermera

-Megumi por favor – dijeron los dos integrantes de la pareja

-Kenshin ha tenido un accidente con Tomoe cuando salían de su casa

-¿Tomoe? – preguntó Kaoru - ¿Tomoe Yukishiro?

-Así es

-¿La hermana de Enishi? – por primera vez Megumi miró a Kaoru con confusión

-Señor Shinomori – Akane entró en el despacho – Sayo-chan me acaba de avisar que Sanosuke ha llegado con el señor Himura y la señorita Yukishiro

-Diles que bajamos ahora Akane – informó Aoshi

-Tengo que ir Aoshi – susurró Kaoru y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada

**

* * *

**

**Ya está¿Qué tal os pareció? A mi me encantó, personalmente. A ver, no es que no sepa que hacer con Tomoe, lo tengo clarísimo, pero tengo que poner tensión (¿desde cuándo me he vuelto tan mala?) **

**Que más... ¡la proposición de Sanosuke! Esto si que no estaba planeado pero... es que me salió tan espontaneo como a él y de paso me vino perfecto para poner la escena de la pedida de mano de Aoshi hacia Kaoru, era una escena que quería poner, no sé, pienso que es como una escena clave porqué claro, si Kaoru llega a decir que no pues... ¡no hay história! **

**¡Salió Yahiko! La verdad es que el niño salió en el primer episodio y no ha vuelto a asomar la cabeza, no sé, no tenía cabida, al igual que Tae, si, la he nombrado pero... no hay espacio para un protagonismo de la chica.**

**¡Sou-chan y Misao! Me encantó, pero me encantó la escena, no sé, el beso tampoco estaba planeado pero tenía que poner algo de ellos, tenía que aclarar su relación y me parece que ya nos vemos hacia donde va la relación. ¡Y el mensaje de Soujirou ha sido monísimo! Vale, paro de hablar porqué sino se me cae la babá. **

**Aoshi y Kaoru, no sé, es un poco raro, no se han arreglado pero tampoco estan como antes. Supongo que es un poco de contradicción ya que Kaoru quiere a Aoshi, eso lo tiene claro, pero después, dentro de ella siente los sentimientos de la otra Kaoru y eso la frena.**

**Me parece que no tengo nada más que decir, solo esperar al próximo capi a ver que pasa con Tomoe y, para la gente que ha relacionado ideas¡Kaoru y Enishi volveran a enfrentarse! Ya sabemos que Enishi está haciendo todo lo posible para recuperar, en parte, a Tsubame.**

**Ya está, no digo nada más. **

**Dar las gracias a _Holly-dono, smcg2, the black misao, Kao-ryu, gabyhyatt y michael 8 8 8._ Muchas gracias por vuestro review y espero que me volvéis a dejar uno por este capi, jeje.**

**También, a los otros lectores ya lo sabéis. Si queréis dejarme alguna suggerencia, duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación (de estas siempre van bien) un reviewque nunca hace daño a nadie ¿vale?**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Se despide con un abrazo**

**Aya-Mery**


	18. Chapter XVI

**Wolas! Si, lo sé, he tardado mucho en actualizar pero como buena escritora esto me tenía que pasar.**

**Mi inspiración ha dicho. ¡Chau, chau nos vemos! Y no he podido escribir nada durante una larga temporada, nada de nada. Aún no entiendo como podí terminar Melodia (mi fic de CCS), me parece que me concentré en él porqué tenía que acabarlo ¡YA! Pero bueno, el otro día mi inspiración dijo. "¡Hola¡Estoy de vuelta!" y me faltó tiempo para empezar a escribir. **

**Conclusión: Este capi. Deciros que es muy corto pero todo tiene una explicación y esta os la doy a bajo.**

**Quiero deciros otra cosa. Tanto el capi pasado como este ocurren durante el día que la Kaoru del pasado le dio a nuestra Kaoru. Como véis, pasaron muchas cosas en poco tiempo. El accidente de Tomoe por ejemplo.**

**No os aburró más que seguro que tenéis ganas de leer el capi y espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

Enishi se levantó pesaroso de la cama por segunda vez, la primera había sido en la madrugada, cuando había recibido una llamada de Tomoe informándole que iría directamente al hospital.

Otra vez se había quedado a dormir en casa de su amante.

Miró la foto donde estaban ellos dos con Akira Kiyosato.

Maldecía una y otra vez el día en que un hombre cegado por los celos y el odio había entrado con un arma en el centro de Seguridad Social donde Akira trabajaba. El hombre protegía con su cuerpo a la mujer y los dos hijos del hombre despiadado recibiendo él los tiros.

Después se lo llevaron al hospital donde el mejor cirujano lo atendió, un tal Kenshin Himura, más conocido como Battousai Himura, el mejor, aunque al parecer, esa vez no había podido hacer nada y ni tan solo dio la cara.

Poco después se mudaron a Tokio y ahí conoció a la familia Saito. Kaoru. Sayuri.

El resto era historia.

Se duchó y se visitó con ropa deportiva, cómoda pero a la vez elegante y se dirigió hacia el restaurante donde días antes había visto a Kaoru.

Trabajaba ahí como cocinero y de momento estaba a prueba pero el jefe estaba realmente contento con él.

Trabajaba ocho horas, más una extra que hacia voluntariamente y sin cobrar pero que le iba muy bien para poder alejarse de todo y también relajarse, preparándose para la sesión de terapia.

Cada día las ocho de la noche se dirigía hacia ahí. Había hecho varios "amigos", hombres que como él querían cambiar y otros que solo estaban ahí para decir que habían cumplido. Esos hombres son los que no soportaba y mucho menos los soportaba cuando se acercaban a su guapa psicóloga.

Se llamaba Yôko Tsukimine. Alta, delgada, cuerpo bien proporcionado, ojos oscuros y profundos y pelo corto (el cual llevaba con mucha elegancia) y de color negro profundo. Había notado como Yôko se sonrojaba bajo su mirada gris… se había prometido a si mismo que nunca más se volvería a enamorar, que nunca más volvería a estar junto a una mujer, ya había hecho suficiente daño en el pasado.

A dos de las mujeres que más quería en la vida.

Cuando entró en el restaurante saludó a jefe y se puso el delantal, dispuesto a empezar a preparar las delicias del día pero fue entonces cuando el telefono sonó.

Rápidamente, la recepcionista del lugar lo cogió.

-¡Yukishiro! – Enishi salió de la cocina para cerciorarse que era él a quien llamaba – Piden por ti

-¿Por mi?

-Eres Enishi Yukishiro ¿no? – la recepcionista lo miró extrañada y se sonrojó violentamente, ya se había vuelto a equivocar, y solo era su primera semana. Hizo un gesto para volver a hablar por teléfono pero Enishi le arrebató elegantemente el auricular

-Si, soy yo, no te preocupes – ella exhaló aliviada - ¿Dígame?

_-¿Es usted Enishi Yukishiro?_

-Si

_-¿Hermano de Tomoe Yukishiro?_

-Así es

_-Señor Yukishiro, le llamó del Hospital de Tokio. Su hermana ha sido ingresada hace cinco minutos y…_

-¡CÓMO?

_-Su hermana ha tenido un accidente y…_

-¿Cómo está!

_-No puedo facilitarle esta información, si quiere saberla tendrá que trasladarse a…_

-¡Ya sé donde está! En seguida vengo – Enishi colgó furioso el teléfono bajo la atenta mirada de su jefe y la recepcionista – Mi hermana ha sido ingresada al hospital y… - explicó.

-Tranquilo, ve, hoy te cubrimos nosotros – Enishi sonrió agradecido y salió disparado hacia el hospital

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Aoshi salió rápidamente hacia la entrada de urgencias donde Sanosuke entraba con una camilla donde había potrada Tomoe, a su lado Kenshin con las curas en los pequeños rasguños

-Un accidente de tráfico. Tiene hemorragia interna y varios huesos rotos

-Bien, vamos al Box – Sanosuke entró rápidamente con Tomoe y Kenshin iba a hacer lo mismo

-Tu no Kenshin

-No pienso quedarme fuera Aoshi

-Estás herido

-¡Es Tomoe!

-Justamente por eso, estás demasiado ofuscado para…

-No me hables de estar ofuscado cuando una de las mujeres más importantes para mi se muere en un quirófano – y sin más entró siguiendo los mismos pasos de Sanosuke

* * *

Enishi entró apurado al hospital.

-Busco a mi hermana – Sayo enfocó sus ojos verdes hacia el recién llegado - Yukishiro, Tomoe

-Está en quirófano, atendida por el señor Shinomori y el señor Himura

-¡Qué? – preguntó furioso

-Que está siendo atendida por…

-¡Ya lo entendí! – gritó exasperado

-¿Qué está pasando Sayo? – preguntó Kaoru apareciendo en escena

-El señor pregunta por…

-Enishi – susurró Kaoru

-Kaoru… - Enishi se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos - ¿Dónde está Tomoe?

-Está…

-Aparta tus manos de mi mujer – la voz de Aoshi sonó mucho más fría que de costumbre - ¿Qué haces aquí Enishi?

-Mi hermana…

-Es Tomoe, Aoshi – respondió rápidamente Kaoru

-¿Familiares de Tomoe Yukishiro? – Kenshin salió con su bata blanca hacia la Sala de Espera. En su mirada el violeta y el ámbar se mezclaban incansablemente.

-¡Himura! – los ojos de Enishi destilaban rabia, odio. A Kaoru se le rizaron los pelos de la espalda. Kenshin se dio la vuelta para examinar al joven que venía hacia él.

-Enishi Yukishiro – susurró. El hermano de Tomoe. ¿En esta época también?

-Así es. Dime que has podido salvar a mi hermana porqué sino te parto la cara – la vista de Kenshin recorrió el rostro de las demás personas que estaban pendientes de ellos dos. Kaoru intentaba detener a Aoshi quien se estaba aguantando las ganas de partirle la cara a Enishi por haberse atrevido a tocar a su esposa. Sayo hacía un breve resumen a Misao - ¡Habla!

-Enishi… Tomoe… entró… - Kenshin tragó saliva

-La señorita Yukishiro entró muerta a quirófano – la voz de Aoshi resonó en toda la sala de espera

* * *

Soujirou vio como Megumi salía de quirófano junto a Aoshi y Kenshin. Se acercó para hablar con la jefa de enfermeras.

Miró por encima del vidrio y vio a una hermosa postrada en la cama.

-Misao te buscaba, Soujirou – sonrió la joven enfermera al ver el leve sonrojó del chico al nombrar a la pediatra

-Ya… - pero Soujirou se había olvidado de Misao, del beso furtivo y ahora solo miraba la cara de la chica… era…

-Tomoe

-Así es ¿La conocías? – preguntó Megumi apenada

-Es… - tragó saliva. No podía ser que fuera su sobrina. No podía ser que fuera la hija de Yumi. No. Ella no. No otra vez. - ¿Está…

-Murió al entrar a quirófano – Soujirou miró a Megumi a los ojos, asegurándose que lo había dicho en serio – Lo siento, al parecer era cercana a ti

-Es… es… mi… sobrina

* * *

-¡Ya basta Enishi! – Kaoru intentaba acercarse al hombre pero Misao y Sayo se lo impedían - ¡Basta!

-No te metas Kaoru – un puñetazo proveniente del rubio se estrelló en la mejilla del pelirrojo, el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo, lleno de moretones y sangre - ¡Vamos levántate valiente¡Me has arrebatado a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida!

-¡Aoshi detenlo! – La mirada de Aoshi se cruzó con la de Kaoru. El señor Shinomori se estaba acercando a ellos pero realmente no sabía que hacer. Si parar a Enishi y golpearlo bien fuerte para descargar la furia acumulada contra él o si dejar que Enishi golpeará a Kenshin, aunque bien pensado podía hacerlo el mismo una vez hubiera molido a golpes a Enishi - ¡Aoshi! – dio un suspiró y maldijo su alma benevolente de ese tiempo y se acercó junto a un par de hombres de seguridad a los dos combatientes. Los hombres de seguridad entraron a Enishi a urgencias donde momentos después Megumi le aplicaría un sedante. Mientras, Aoshi con la ayuda de Sanosuke se había encargado de sentar a Kenshin en un silla de ruedas para entrarlo hacia urgencias

* * *

Kaoru estaba curando las heridas de Kenshin con la ayuda de Megumi. El pelirrojo no decía nada, no se quejaba aunque escociese, no levantaba la mirada para mirar a los ojos a Kaoru.

-Esto ya está – informó triunfal Megumi – Aoshi ha dicho que te hagamos unas radiografías porqué parece que tienes un par de costillas rotas – Kenshin no emitió ningún sonido. Megumi miró a Kaoru. Ella negó con la cabeza – Cuando tengamos turno os aviso

-Gracias Meg – la mujer sonrió y salió de la habitación. Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin y acarició levemente la mejilla del hombre, él apartó la cara – Kenshin

-La perdí.

-Ken…

-Otra vez

-Por favor…

-Tomoe… - los ojos de Kenshin se encontraron con los de Kaoru - …en la otra vida fue mi mujer Kaoru… - la chica bajó la mirada – Pero no te acuerdas. No recuerdas nada.

-Kenshin…

-No me recuerdas a mí, no recuerdas al hijo que teníamos. ¡Nada! – Kaoru instintivamente tocó su vientre

-No es mi culpa

-¡Ni la mía que no me recuerdes¡Que no te encontrará antes¡Que no encontrará a Tomoe antes que a ti!

-¡No pienso dejar que me des la culpa de todo! Si a alguien se le ha muerto a la persona que ama entre los brazos ha sido a ti, no a mi – Kaoru, conciente de lo hiriente que había sido el comentario salió de la pequeña habitación airada. Justo cuando la puerta se cerró Kenshin dejó ir un par de maldiciones, acompañadas por palabrotas, a la puerta.

-¡Mierda! – quiso girarse pero el dolor se lo impedía - ¿Tu también te irás Kaoru?

* * *

Soujirou entró en la habitación de Enishi. Estaba nervioso, el tranquilizante no había hecho nada.

-Enishi

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó rudamente. No quería hablar con nadie solo quería dar una paliza monumental al pequeño y estúpido pelirrojo

-Soy Soujirou

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Soy el hermano de tu madre

-Mi madre no tenía hermanos

-Los tenía. Estaba en la cárcel – por primera vez los ojos de Enishi enfocaron al hombre y sintió pesado su cuerpo

-¿Por qué?

-Maté a mi padre

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué maltrataba a mi hermana – Enishi cerró los ojos. Era un ciclo de nunca acabar. Madre embarazada joven. Padre maltratador. Hermano protector en la cárcel por el mismo crimen que el del padre.

-¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

-Tu padre se llamaba Shishio, Makoto Shishio – se apoyó en la camilla donde Enishi estaba medio estirado – Supongo que cuando cambiasteis de ciudad también cambiasteis de apellido ¿Me equivocó? – Enishi sonrió, una sonrisa melancólica

-No te equivocas, Yukishiro era el apellido de mi primera novia – miró a la luz del techo, recordando los viejos recuerdos, recuerdos que casi habían pasado a ser _recuerdos olvidados – _Y después apareció Sayuri

-¿Sayuri?

-La hija de Hajime Saito, mi esposa

-¿Tú esposa?

-La mujer que más he amado en toda mi vida aunque cuando la tuve entre mis brazos no supe apreciarla – Enishi recordó las miradas sinceras y felices de ella. Su sonrisa. Aún recordaba cuando un día le hacia vergüenza que él la ayudará a bajar por las escaleras por culpa de su avanzado embarazo, como, inocentemente se sonrojó pero de repente la imagen de Sayuri maltratada, llena de moratones, con la mirada oscurecida por el dolor y sus inexistentes sonrisas – La maté, yo la maté – Fue entonces cuando Soujirou vio que su sobrino había estado falto de cariño durante toda su vida

* * *

Sanosuke estaba en la pequeña sala que tenían para descansar entre aviso y aviso. Aún estaba confundido. Kenshin, Tomoe, Aoshi, Kaoru. Había seguido la relación de cerca, al fin y al cabo Aoshi era su mejor amigo y Kenshin un agradable conocido que iba por el camino de poder ser amigo (omitiendo el hecho de que quería a la mujer de su mejor amigo).

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó como unos delgados brazos lo rodeaban.

-¿Estás bien? – Sanosuke se relajó, apoyándose en el cuerpo de detrás suyo

-Si – susurró, disfrutando del aroma de ella. Una suave mezcla de vainilla y perfume caro pero sencillo, haciéndolo, para él, incomfusible

-¿Seguro? Porqué te noto un poco raro des de la mañana

-¿Des de que salimos de su casa futura señora Sagara?

-¡A eso me refiero! – Sanosuke sonrió y cogiéndola magistralmente por la cintura le dio la vuelta y la sentó en sus rodillas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Estás… estás seguro de querer casarte?

-¿No tendría que estarlo?

-Es que…

-Contéstame solo a una pregunta. Y no será si quieres casarte conmigo, lo prometo – añadió rápidamente haciendo sonreír a Megumi

-Vamos, adelante – se sentó más cómodamente en sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él sintiendo el latido de su corazón

-¿Me quieres? – Megumi sonrió feliz, es que nunca dejaba de asombrarla

-Bueno yo te amo, si eso es lo mismo que quererte entonces… si, te quiero

-¡Kitsune! – dijo el totalmente divertido acariciando el largo cabello de ella – Entonces no veo inconveniente en que nos casemos

-Al fin y al cabo existe el divorcio – Sanosuke dejó ir una carcajada

-Si, existe y mira como terminaron Saito y Tokio – esta vez fue el turno de Megumi de reírse

**

* * *

**

**Ya está! Cortito como dije anteriormente pero bueno, tengo buenas noticias (o malas depende del punto de vista) para vosotros.**

**Decir que el siguiente capi ya está medio escrito así que esperaré una semanita más o menos y lo publicaré, para no daros mucha información de golpe. Que más... ¡Lo siento¡Este capi ya era el penúltimo! Queda un capi más y para la gente que me conoce ya sabe que aún queda un epílogo así que en resumidas cuentas. Dos capis más. ¡Me da tanta pena acabar con este fic!**

**Respecto a una opinión que de dieron, y creo que tiene razón, es horrible que Tomoe haya de morir en cada fic, realmente apoyó esa noción y prometo que en el próximo que haga no se va a morir. La verdad era que la muerte de Tomoe tenía que estar para hacer coincidir el argumento del fic.**

**Que más deciros... la conversación de Kaoru y Kenshin creo que era necesaria. No quería poner a un Kenshin como el diablo pero quería remarcar que para Ken, Tomoe era importante, no tanto como Kaoru pero importante. Es por eso que remarca que si hubiera encontrado antes de Tomoe quizá nada de lo que ahora está pasando pasaría.**

**La verdad era que quería poner una escena entre Saito y Tokio pero he decidido dejarlo para el próximo capi donde habrá más espacio entre la tensión porqué... ¡Si! Como muchos habéis deducido en el próximo capi veremos la tria de nuestra Kaoru unida entre la Kaoru del pasado.**

**He tenido un pequeño problema con la publicación de este capi porqué lo actualicé antes de terminar de escribir mis comentarios y bueno, nada, que no os espantéis si hay algo raro en este capi.**

**Dar las gracias a las personas que me han dejado review: the _black misao, gabyhyatt, Corsary, Kaoru-Neko y CiNtHiA_, muchas gracias a todos.**

**Que deciros... lo que ya sabéis. Si tenéis alguna duda, crítica constructiva y/o felicitación pues me mandáis un review y así me levantáis la moral ¿vale? **

**Se despide con un fuerte abrazo hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Aya-Mery**


	19. Chapter XVII

**Wolas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, si lo sé, me tardé más de lo que prometí pero no pude evitarlo porqué los exámenes me estan comiendo el poco tiempo libre que tengo.**

**¡Soy una desgraciada! Pero bueno, nadie dijo que la vida de estudiante fuera fácil.**

**Os dejo con el capi, o a lo mejor no, porqué me parece que muchos cuando terminen de leerlo van a matarme pero... ¡piedad! Para todo hay una explicación y os la digo a bajo.**

**No os entretengo más.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

* * *

Se revolvió incómodo en la cama donde estaba. Tenía miedo, miedo al despertar. ¿Despertar?

¡Ya estaba despierta!

Vio como Tsubame y Ayame dormían a su lado y sonrío tiernamente. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre y le gustaba ver a las dos hermanas tan tiernas.

Si, tenía que admitirlo. Las dos eran igual que Sayuri y ella de pequeñas, todo el día peleándose.

Sayuri. Enishi. Tsubame.

Con delicadeza se levantó de la cama y se dirigió ha su antigua habitación.

Aoshi estaba tumbado en la cama, en el rincón, guardando inconscientemente el sitio de ella. Se acercó con cuidado y con sumo sigilo se deslizó entre las sábanas.

Aoshi se acomodó mejor entre el cuerpo de su esposa.

-¿Kaoru? – preguntó medio dormido

-No hables Aoshi – susurró – A lo mejor es la última vez que estamos juntos – Aoshi no abrió los ojos porqué entendió que su mujer tenía que hacer su gran decisión y, aunque le doliera, si quería a Kenshin, él la dejaría ir y podía jurar que Kenshin pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

Sinceramente le daba miedo encontrarse sola en la cama. Había oído a Aoshi levantarse, como él le decía a Tsubame y Ayame que se dieran prisa porqué sino no llegaban al colegio. Como Aoshi había dicho que hoy ella no se encontraba bien y tenía que descansar. 

Pero no podía descansar.

¡Tenia que levantarse¡Descubrir su pasado! Pero esa idea, esa idea… la aterraba.

Lentamente y casi sin hacer ruido se levantó de la amplia cama de matrimonio. Respiró hondo y se dirigió al baño. Duchándose sin dirigir una mirada furtiva al espejo.

Estuvo un largo rato debajo del agua, sintiendo el agua a presión haciendo un efecto relajante con su continuo masaje.

Salió envuelta en un albornoz y abrió la puerta para que el vapor saliera y espero.

Espero pacientemente a que su imagen en el espejo del baño se hiciera visible.

Y ahí estaba ella. No, ella no era. Era su otra ella

* * *

-Así que Kaoru… - Kenshin miró a Aoshi. Él mismo señor Shinomori le había revelado la información que SU Kaoru, la Kaoru de los dos había decidido aceptar su pasado. 

-Así es. Supongo que cuando todo pase y ella… ella este segura de todo, vendrá.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo? – preguntó Hajime Saito el cual observaba fijamente a los dos hombres - ¿Estás de acuerdo que mi hija se vaya con otro?

-Si Kaoru es feliz yo soy feliz – respondieron los dos hombres a la vez y Saito, aunque fuera para su desagrado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Misao asomó su cabeza en la habitación de Soujirou, esperando encontrárselo ahí pero ésta estaba vacía. 

-Vaya… - susurró, había querido encontrárselo, no sabía porqué, quizá para hablar de lo que pasó el otro día, quizás para…

-¡Bu! – dijo una voz suavemente en su oído. Misao dio un pequeño saltito exaltada mientras la otra persona se aguantaba la risa - ¿En qué pensabas?

-En… - Misao se sonrojó y su color aumentó aún más cuando sintió las manos de Soujirou rodear su cintura. Acercarla a su cuerpo – En ti

-¿En mi? – preguntó él extrañado, la había abrazado inconscientemente, tenía ganas de besarla, tenía ganas de…

-Si – susurró ella, la cercanía de los dos cuerpos la hacia estar nerviosa

-Una chica tan hermosa no debería pensar en un delincuente como yo

-Pagaste tu crimen

-Maté a una persona

-No me importa

-Eres demasiado joven

-Diez años Sou-chan, solo diez años – los dos sonrieron. ¿A qué llevaba esa discusión?

-Algo que no estoy dispuesto a reconocer, no quiero reconocerlo – dijo oliendo el suave aroma de la chica, mujer, era ya una mujer.

-Te quiero – susurraron los dos a la vez. Ninguno levantó la vista para mirar al otro, simplemente, ahí abrazados, respiraban el mismo oxigeno y las mismas ideas acudían a su mente, las mismas ansias de besarse. Sin que nadie dijese nada, sin dar ningún indicio, Misao se dio rápidamente la vuelta entre los brazos de Soujirou y se puso de puntillas, él la levantó un par de centímetros del suelo para que sus labios se unieran más rápidamente. Se besaron, pero no era un beso superficial, casi casual como el de la primera vez, era un besó profundo, cariñoso, cálido, suave y a la vez salvaje, apasionado. Un beso que quería expresar todo lo que sentían.

* * *

Con cuidado alargó la mano, lentamente, haciéndola coincidir con la de su reflejo. Las dos sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos. Café con azul mar. 

-Sé feliz – dijeron las dos a la vez, provocando una nueva sonrisa. Era extraño pero las dos sentían que querían a la otra más que a si misma

-Si… si me voy… besa a Aoshi, por favor – Kaoru cerró los ojos

-Lo haré. Pero tú tienes que hacer lo mismo. – Kaoru del presente asintió – No tengas miedo

-No lo tengas tú tampoco, por favor – y ahí empezó a notar una sensación cálida que la envolvía. Entreabrió los ojos para ver como su mano estaba entrelazada con otra semitransparente. De repente, una sensación agradable y entonces empezó a revivir su pasado.

Su encuentro con Kenshin, sus múltiples luchas contra sus enemigos, su boda, su primera noche juntos, el nacimiento de su hijo, la historia de Tomoe y Enishi y…

* * *

Al parecer ni Soujirou ni Misao no vendrán – dijo Megumi aburrida mirando la entrada de urgencias 

-¿Aburrida Kitsune? – preguntó Sanosuke en su oído

-Yo también quiero quedarme en casita – susurró ella ausente

-¿Con quién? – preguntó sensualmente el chico

-¡Ya vale! Si queréis deciros cosas indecentes hacedlo pero no aquí – les reprochó Sayo. Megumi le sacó la lengua y Sanosuke miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Están Aoshi y Kenshin?

-¡Kaoru! – las dos mujeres miraron a la recién llegada asombrada

-Aoshi nos dijo que hoy…

-¿Están? – preguntó ansiosa

-Si, reunidos en el despacho de Aoshi – la mujer solo asintió y desapareció por la puerta de entrada a urgencias

-Yo voy – anunció Megumi, deshaciéndose de los brazos de Sanosuke y siguiendo a la señora Shinomori - ¡Kaoru!

-Dime – Kaoru hablaba con Megumi sin detenerse de su paso ligero

-¿Ya estás mejor? – Kaoru asintió con la cabeza – Aoshi estaba muy preocupado, me contó no sé que de tu pasado y… ¡Kaoru quieres parar! – Megumi, cansada de hablar mientras hacia una carrera la cogió de la muñeca obligándola a parar

-Megumi, prometo explicarte todo, TODO, lo que ha pasado pero ahora… tengo que hablar con ciertas personas a las que quiero mucho – Megumi la miró a los ojos. Azul mar

-Cuídate Kao-chan – y se abrazó a ella como nunca lo había hecho – Me gusta mucho ese nuevo color – Kaoru se relajó y pudo devolver el abrazo a la mejor amiga de la Kaoru del presente

* * *

Aoshi miraba impaciente la puerta y el reloj, alternativamente. Justo cuando habían terminado la reunión con Saito, Tokio y Kenshin sobre los presupuestos del próximo año y los futuros contratos fijos, justo cuando la pareja Saito había abandonado el despacho y Kenshin recogía sus pocas pertenencias Sayo había llamado informándole, o informándoles, que Kaoru había llegado preguntando por él y el señor Himura. 

Alzó sus ojos azul cielo para encontrarse con los de Kenshin, violeta mezclado con ámbar, aún no se acostumbraba a eso, siempre que había visto a Kenshin lo había visto o como Kenshin, el vagabundo, o como Battousai, nunca como la unión de los dos.

Y ahora, después de haber hecho esa reflexión entendía mucho mejor la actitud de Kenshin Himura.

No había sido tan radical como de secuestrar a Kaoru después de haberlo matado a él pero tampoco había sido tan buena persona como para dejar a Kaoru vivir su vida feliz, había luchado por ella, todo lo que había podido aunque por el camino hiriera corazones (el suyo y el de Tomoe incluidos). Interiormente pensaba que, si él se hubiera encontrado en la misma situación (Kamisama no lo quiera) habría hecho exactamente lo mismo y ahora se repetía mentalmente una cosa, sea cual sea la decisión, Kaoru estaba embarazada y eso parecía que, no solo por él, sino también para Kenshin era una quebradero de cabeza. No por no querer al niño porqué a él le parecía (como al cirujano) todo lo que venía de Kaoru era algo… maravilloso, además que un niño no tiene la culpa de haber nacido de esos padres. La prueba está en Tsubame.

Y otro quebradero de cabeza, Enishi, aunque su esposa quisiera evitarlo él se había enterado de la petición del joven Yukishiro.

Su esposa.

Casi podría decir su ex esposa porqué…

-Lamento interrumpir – la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Kaoru totalmente agitada

* * *

Enishi estaba sentado en una cafetería, esperando la llegada de Soujirou. Quería hablar con él, era su única familia, la única que quedaba en vida. No podía decir la única que no estaba corrompida por los celos, el odio y el afán de protección porqué entonces recordaba a Tsubame. Su hija. A la persona a la que había destrozado su vida por su intento de violación. 

Dio un fuerte golpe en el sillón donde estaba sentado. Daría lo que fuera para poder volver al pasado, poder arreglar todo lo que hizo. Simplemente arreglar su matrimonio con Sayuri, la mujer que mató a golpes.

Volvió a dar un golpe fuerte en el asiento.

Era un desgraciado, lo sabía. Si, es verdad que los humanos cometen errores pero los suyos no habían sido errores, habían sido… ¡torturas! Asesinatos, palizas, maltratos. A su mujer… ¡a su hija!

Además, había perdido a su hermana.

Cinco mujeres. Su madre, matada por su padre de la misma manera que él mató a Sayuri. Su hermana, muerta en un accidente de tráfico a manos de un inútil cirujano que no había podido salvar a la persona que parecía haberlo sacado de la oscuridad. Su mujer, Sayuri, muerta en sus brazos crimen por el cual debería estar en la cárcel todavía. Su amiga, su ex novia, su… ¿qué era realmente Kaoru para él? Daba igual, la había perdido el mismo día que entró por la puerta y vio a Sayuri, su hermana, tumbada en el suelo, llena de golpes y sangrando. Y finalmente… su hija, Tsubame, no hace falta ningún comentario de ella. Si había algo por lo que se culpaba cada día era por eso.

¡Por su mierda pasado!

¿Por qué no había cometido los mismos errores que Aoshi? Dejar escapar a la mujer de su vida, irse con otra (sin llegar a nada mayor) y darse cuenta que su felicidad no estaba ahí. ¿O los mismos que ese amigo idiota que tenía Aoshi? Aunque su novia fuera guapa, inteligente y rica, no arrinconarse y luchar por ella. ¡Aunque ella fuera un testaruda amiga de Kaoru¿O los mismos que Saito? Separarse de la mujer que ama para darse cuenta de su tremendo error y volver a estar juntos para toda la eternidad.

No. Él tenía que joder su futuro, su pasado y su presente juntamente con el futuro, el pasado y el presente de todos los que le rodeaban.

-¿Estás bien? – Enishi abrió los ojos que inconscientemente había cerrado y miró a la persona que tenía delante

-Si, Soujirou estoy… - y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, una cosa que no pasaba des de hacia muchísimo tiempo. Estaba llorando.

* * *

Los dos hombres miraron a la mujer. Ahí en la puerta. Y durante unos segundos les pareció la visión más hermosa que habían visto en años. Lentamente, su corazón empezó a hacerse pequeño y a estrujarse, haciendo un agradable dolor. Su manos empezaron a sudar y sus pies a estar inquietos. Habría sido una situación graciosa por no ser de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. 

-Yo… - Kaoru rompió el silencio

Os dejo solos – Kenshin se levantó, no pudiendo estar sentado ni un segundo más. Pasó por el lado de Kaoru, ella le sonrió melancólicamente y le susurró "en un momento estoy contigo", esa acción hizo que Aoshi se tensará. La puerta se cerró, creando otro silencio incómodo.

-Kaoru… - Aoshi la miró a los ojos, azul mar. Había olvidado lo preciosos que eran. Kaoru se acercó a él, Aoshi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de levantarse de la silla. Kaoru se había inclinado y lo estaba besando. Suave y deliciosamente, haciéndole disfrutar el beso. Se separaron. Buscando el oxigeno.

-Lo siento… - la respuesta de Kaoru fue sincera

**

* * *

**

**¡Ya está¿Os gustó¿Si¿No¿Tenéis ganas de matarme? Si es eso lo entenderé.**

**A mi personalmente al capítulo me gusta mucho como me quedó.**

**En este capi he hecho muchas reflexiones personales de algunos personajes que quedaron como malos o como poco comprendidos, los casos de Enishi y de Kenshin (respectivamente).**

**Sé que muchos vais a matarme por haber dejado el capi aquí pero cuando empezé escribir el final de este capi me salió el epílogo solo y el epílogo me salió contando lo que aquí no se cuenta, quedan aún muchos secretos por decubrir, bueno, muchos muchos no pero unos cuantos que nos dejaran con la boca abierta si.**

**Si, quiero afirmaros que tengo el epílogo escrito pero tengo que informaros que al menos tendréis que esperar hasta el fin de semana que viene porqué esta semana la tengo llena de exámenes. **

**¡Los reviews! Exactamente no sé que ha puesto el fanfiction pero hay algun metodo alternativo para poder responderos los reviews eso si, tenéis que estar registrados, así que si estáis registrados haced un review firmado porqué de esa forma podré devolverlo, también quiero decir que en último capítulo (el epílogo) contestaré personalmente a todos los reviews que pueda pero eso ya lo diré en el próximo capi.**

**Dar las gracias a _gabyhyatt, the black misao y smcg2_ para dejarme un review y espero que al ser los últimos episodios tuviera ¡MÁS REVIEWS! Si, lo sé, soy una exigente.**

**Nada más que deciros solo lo que ya sabéis, alguna crítica constructiva, alguna duda o alguna felicitación pues... ¡un review! Que siempre levantan la moral a estos autores que tenéis por aquí.**

**Muchos besos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capi**

**Se despide con un abrazo.**

**Aya-Mery**


	20. Epílogo

**Wolas! Si vuelo a estar aquí, tal como prometí. ¡Acabé los exámenes! Bueno, en realidad no, me queda el de latín el lunes pero como ahora mismo me siento muy cansada para ponerme a estudiar verbos y declinaciones es como si los hubiera terminado**

**¡Aviso! Cuando terminé este mini epílogo más de uno váis a matarme, es que lo veo pero bueno, es algo de lo que yo estoy muy orgullosa y me encanta para final de este fic. Tengo varias cosas que decir pero lo diré a bajo porqué me parece que muchos ya os habéis quedado sin uñas, si, lo sé, quiero hacerme la importante.**

**Hay muchos flash back y estan en cursiva, así que ya sabéis.**

**¡Nos vemos a bajo!**

**

* * *

**

Se miraba en el espejo. Lucía un vestido de color azul oscuro, casi negro, que se enmarcaba a su figura, ya no tan bonita si la comparamos ha 10 años atrás (debido a sus dos embarazos) pero aún atractiva, o eso decía su marido. Sonrió orgullosa al recordar a esa persona tan especial.

Aún no se lo podía creer, su hija, a los 24 años, se casaba con Yahiko y ahí estaban, todos listos para asistir al gran evento.

Sabía que su vida había dado muchas vueltas y finalmente parecía que se había detenido en una, dispuesta a ser feliz.

-Sin más secretos ¿verdad? – preguntó a su reflejo, le pareció ver que su reflejo le devolvía la sonrisa. Hacia mucho que no hablaba con la Kaoru del pasado quizá porqué ahora eran una misma persona

* * *

_Salió fuera del despacho de Aoshi con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Miró al pelirrojo que se movía, inquieto, de un lado al otro intentando tranquilizarse._

_-Kenshin… - lo llamó suavemente. Él paró inmediatamente y la miró a los ojos, eso provocó que a la mujer un par de lágrimas le resbalarán de los ojos_

_-Kaoru… tranquila… - susurró él, ya cerca de ella y limpiándole las gotitas saladas. _

_-Es que… - Kenshin la abrazó, ella intentó controlar su llanto. No pudo. Después de cinco, diez, quince, no lo sabían con exactitud los minutos que pasaron, Kaoru se separó del pelirrojo _

_-¿Ya? – Kaoru asintió - ¿El veredicto es favorable para mi o para Aoshi? – sintió a Kaoru temblar debajo de sus brazos_

_-Kenshin… - Kaoru tragó la salida y lo miró a los ojos, cogiendo aire para decirlo de un tirón – Yo te quiero Kenshin – Kenshin iba a sonreír pero la cara de culpa de Kaoru hizo que su sonrisa tuviera que aguantarse_

_-Pero… - la animó él_

_-Pero no te amo – bajó la vista arrepentida de lo dicho mientras que en la mente del hombre se repetía la frase. Kaoru se inclinó y ahora, besó a Kenshin. Su último beso. _

* * *

-¡Mamá, papá! – la voz de Tsubame la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio como Aoshi salía del baño con un el ceño ceñido dispuesto a matar a Yahiko antes de que se celebrase la boda 

-Tranquilo, voy yo – Kaoru se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y los besó suavemente. Aoshi asintió resignado al descubrir que con la única boda que había disfrutado era con la suya. – Cuida de Kei mientras yo voy a ver que le pasa a Tsubame

* * *

-_El "lo siento" fue porqué… realmente… lamento haberte hecho sufrir de esta manera Aoshi – Kaoru estaba sentada en frente de él, hablando lentamente y con temor. Mientras Kenshin estaba preparando su traslado después que dos días antes Kaoru aclarara su decisión_

_-¿Sufrir?_

_-Sé que no es justo Aoshi, si estás enfadado conmigo lo entenderé pero… te amo y… - Aoshi se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a su lado, Kaoru lo miró con temor _

_-Ahora… ¿estáis las dos juntas? – Kaoru asintió._

_-Es muy… raro. El amor que siento por Kenshin es un cariño muy grande que me indica que lo quiero, lo quiero muchísimo pero como amigo y… - Kaoru levantó los ojos culpables – Lo siento, sé que no debo hablar de Kenshin _

_-No me molesta, lo único que quiero saber Kaoru es si ya, las dos juntas, sabéis si queréis estar conmigo_

_-¡No hables en plural¡Yo soy una con recuerdos de dos! – se medio enfadó ella provocando una sonrisa de Aoshi_

_-Para mi también es extraño – se disculpó él, Kaoru sonrió._

_-Cuando te besé… después de saberlo todo… fue algo muy extraño, supongo que quería cerciorarme si la decisión era la correcta _

_-¿Y lo era? _

_-Si. Bueno, me parece que ahora es hora de que yo te deje solo para que puedas pensar _

_-¿Te molesta si no te retengo? – Kaoru sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Aoshi cerró los ojos cuando el aroma de Kaoru desapareció de la sala y pensó en todo, en todo lo que había pasado des de que había conocido a Kaoru hasta ahora_

* * *

En la iglesia ya se encontraban todos cuando Kaoru fue a sentarse en el primer banco, donde Megumi y Sanosuke ya la esperaban. 

-Si que habéis tardado – susurró la Kitsune

-Lo siento, es que Kei y Ayame empezaron a hacer una guerra con las flores y…

-Parece mentira que esos niños ya tenga 10 y 13 años respectivamente – dijo Sanosuke provocando una sonrisa de Kaoru y un tic por parte de Megumi

-Tú cuida a tu hija que está muy revoltosa – dijo señalando una niña que quería saltar del banco pero que fue detenida a tiempo por Sanosuke y llevándola al regazo de su madre – Kanna, cariño, estate quieta – la niña fijó sus ojos en su madre y sonrió. La verdad era que la niña era el vivo retrato del su madre (físicamente hablando) pero de carácter era igual que Sanosuke y como al padre, Megumi era la única que podía calmarla. Sanosuke sonrió con el hecho y se inclinó para besar en la frente a esas dos mujeres.

Kaoru se giró para hablar con los que estaban sentados en el banco de atrás. Hajime y Tokio y a su lado Soujirou y Misao, está última con un avanzado embarazo.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y Tsubame entró del brazo de Aoshi hacia el altar donde un Yahiko muy inquieto ya la esperaba.

* * *

Kenshin pidió el traslado a otro hospital, no se marcharía muy lejos pero se marcharía, para poder olvidar a Kaoru, para olvidar a Tomoe, para olvidarlo todo. 

Dos semanas después se fue, lo único que Kaoru supo es que se despidió de ella con un abrazo, deseándole lo mejor y dándole las gracias, también supo que había hablado con Aoshi justo antes de entrar en el coche para desaparecer de sus vidas, nunca supo de qué.

Sanosuke y Megumi se casaron al cabo de un año y la familia de la chica puso el gritó en el cielo al saber que su niña se casaba con un pervertido proveniente del barrio pobre que tuvo que pagarse los estudios con los ahorros de todos y cada uno de sus vecinos y que aún debía. Megumi tuvo que enfrentarse a sus padres y sus abuelos, los primeros terminaron de aceptar la situación cuando vieron los ojos de Megumi brillar por la emoción al planear la boda. Después de un año Megumi quedó embarazada de Kanna, la primera (y al parecer la última) de sus hijos.

Mientras tanto Soujirou y Misao iban avanzando por su lado y se casaron justo cuando Kanna tenía dos años, ahora ella esperaba un bebé.

Saito y Tokio continuaron juntos pero sin llegar a volver a casarse, según el presentimiento de los dos la palabra "matrimonio" había matado su buena convivencia.

El hijo de Kaoru nació y fue muy diferente de cómo todos lo esperaban, lo esperaban pelirrojo y con pecas pero salió con el cabello azabache y ojos de un color violeta y azul oscuro preciosos, Kaoru no fue capaz de ponerle a su hijo Kenji, después de todo lo que había pasado y optó por el nombre Kei.

Finalmente, después de muchas terapias, Enishi consiguió hablar con Tsubame. La chica estaba asustada y en ningún momento se separó de su madre y de su novio que la acompañaron al encuentro. Enishi pudo ver que el mal que había hecho no quedaría nunca perdonado, ni para Kaoru, ni para Aoshi y mucho menos para Tsubame pero al menos intentaría arreglarlo. Poco a poco sus reuniones fueron más frecuentes pero nunca estando Tsubame sola. La pequeña Saito firmó la paz invitando a su padre biológico a su boda junto con su pareja. Y es que Enishi, aún haberlo negado se fue enamorando cada día más de su terapeuta, Yôko Tsukimine, con la que estaba viviendo en pareja hasta la fecha.

* * *

La boda fue un éxito y todos felicitaron a la reciente pareja ya que los novios se veían radiantes y más si sabían que les esperaba una ruta durante un mes por Europa. 

Kaoru comentaba día si y día también lo que su hija le decía por teléfono a Megumi, Misao y Sayo (la cual había podido llevar cabo su boda sin ningún inconveniente y ya era madre de dos hijos y uno más que venía en camino)

-Kaoru – Aoshi entró en la cafetería donde el cuarteto hacia sus habituales reuniones

-Aoshi ¿quieres unirte a nuestra charla femenina? – sonrió burlona Megumi

-No gracias – sonrió sinceramente el hombre

-¿Querías algo? – preguntó Kaoru que aún sonreía por la broma

-Si, hay alguien que quiere verte

-¿A mi? – preguntó ella confundida

-Creo que será interesante – Kaoru se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió al vestíbulo

-¿Por qué no lo llevaste a mi despacho?

-Porqué él no quiso

-¿Él?

-Él – asintió Aoshi indicando a un pelirrojo que estaba en medio de la sala de espera de urgencia

-Kenshin… - susurró ella y se encaminó hacia él – Kenshin – lo llamó haciendo que la cabeza pelirroja se girara hacia ella

-Kaoru

-¡Cuánto tiempo! – sonrió la mujer

-Mucho, diez años

-Cierto ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Estaba de vacaciones

-¿Vacaciones? Pensaba que esa palabra no existía en tu vocabulario – Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír

-No cogí vacaciones por mi mismo

-¿No?

-Kaoru, quiero presentarte a alguien – movió su cuerpo y cogió de la mano a una joven. Era rubia, cabello corto y con ondulaciones. Sus ojos eran pequeños charcos grises. Preciosa, todo tenía que ser dicho – Kaoru, te presento a Rachel Dawson

-Mucho gusto – saludaron las dos a la vez, después sonrieron

-Nos casamos hace… ¿cuándo? – preguntó el pelirrojo provocando que la tímida rubia le golpeara amistosamente las costillas

-Cuatro días – respondió ella con la voz frágil – Kenshin me habló mucho de ti y quería conocerte – Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Gracias, supongo

-Tranquila, todo lo que dijo fueron cosas buenas

-Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme – Kenshin sonrió al ver a las dos mujeres tratarse con tanta familiaridad

-Rachel, cariño. ¿Puedo hablar con Kaoru un momento?

-¡Claro! – la chica se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Kenshin prometiendo volver pronto

-Es muy simpática – sonrió Kaoru

-Te amé durante cinco años y Rachel estuvo conmigo en los Estados Unidos

-¿Tan lejos fuiste! – Kenshin asintió.

-Finalmente pude olvidarme de mi pasado, de ti y de Tomoe para mirar al presente, al futuro

-Me alegro

-Yo me alegro más porqué ahora… entiendo como te sientes, por eso vine a verte, para decírtelo, para decirte que te entiendo y que no te guardo rencor sino que te quiero como a mi más preciada amiga

-Yo igual Kenshin

-Por fin puedo ser feliz con la mujer que amó.

-Me alegró tantísimo – los dos se abrazaron, pero no un abrazó de amantes sino uno de amigos, amigos para siempre

-Ahora me voy que sino perdemos el avión hacia Australia

-¡Australia¡Te cuidas bien! – Kenshin se carcajeó.

-Lo justo después de tanto tiempo

-Ya

Se despidieron las dos parejas y Aoshi vio, abrazado a Kaoru, como Kenshin junto a Rachel se alejaba del hospital e inconscientemente recordó las últimas palabras que el pelirrojo le había dicho "Sería justo que se lo dijeras", antes de coger a Rachel de la mano y marcharse la mar de feliz.

Y la conversación que mantuvo hacia diez años con el mismo pelirrojo lo asaltó.

* * *

_Kenshin iba a entrar en el coche cuando vio a Aoshi acercarse hacia él, si tenía que decírselo, al fin y al cabo estaba en su derecho._

_-Lamento que tengas que irte de esta manera Kenshin – se dijo Aoshi_

_-Tranquilo – Kenshin negó con la cabeza – Quizá quien tenga que disculparse sea yo_

_-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Aoshi al ver que el pelirrojo no se refería a todo lo pasado entre él y Kaoru_

_-Verás… el día en que Kaoru y yo… - Aoshi frunció el seño – Nunca llegué a hacer el amor con Kaoru, Aoshi -Aoshi intentó procesar la información pero Kenshin leahorró el trabajo con una simple frase - El niño que espera es tuyo – Aoshi lo miraba a los ojos, sabía le decía porqué era verdad, lo veía en sus ojos pero...por alguna extraña razón no se atrevía a decir nada, se había hecho a la idea que iba a aceptar a un niño que no era suyo y ahora… - Tenía que decírtelo, no hubiera sido justo por mi parte – Kenshin entró en el coche _

_-Kenshin – el hombre levantó su mirada dentro del coche – Gracias _

_-A ti amigo – y sin más arrancó el coche y se dirigió a la salida del hospital donde no tenía previsto volver hasta después de mucho, mucho tiempo_

* * *

**Los sentimientos de las mujeres son fuertes y no son fáciles de olvidar pero yo quiero que tú me olvides, que nuestros recuerdos, pasen a ser _recuerdos olvidados, recuerdos olvidados_ por parte de todos.**

**Te querrá para toda la eternidad...**

_**... Sayuri Saito Yukishiro ...**_

**

* * *

**

**¡Ya está! Realmente estoy muy orgullosa con el final, sé que muchos vais a matarme y espero que otros me felicitéis.**

**Quiero hacer varios comentarios del capítulo así que lo haré por partes.**

**¡La desición de Kaoru! La verdad es que cuando empecé el fic quería que Kaoru utilizará la frase "Te quiero pero no te amo" para declinarse hacia Aoshi en vez de Kenshin. Quería remarcar que querer a alguién no es lo mismo que amarlo. No sé si me explico, amar a alguién es algo muy profundo, yo no puedo decir que haya amado nunca a un chico pero si he querido a uno, no, lo sé, no me explicó pero bueno, quería hacer la distinción entre Amar y Querer.**

**Sobre Enishi... me negaba a dejarlo como malo y me parece que no quedó como bueno pero tampoco quedó como malo hijo de perra ¿a qué no?**

**¡Y el descubrimiento del hijo de Kaoru! La verdad es que en un principio pensé seriamente en hacer que fuese de Kenshin pero entonces se me planteaba una segunda parte del fic en el cual ni los personajes ni el tiempo no me cuadraban (y en la cual Tomoe estaría viva y no moriría hasta más adelante) así que decidí que el hijo fuera de Aoshi, también quería jugar la carta de un Kenshin que se había aprovechado todo el tiempo del "hijo" de Kaoru pero al final, decide decir la verdad al ver que con o sin niño había perdido. Sobre si lo sabe o no Kaoru... está en vuestros deseos. Por un lado está que si la Kaoru del pasado y la del presente se han unido significa que en un cuerpo residen dos recuerdos y por lo tanto, también el recuerdo de ese momento en el hospital pero por el otro no sabemos exactamente que pasó, si Kaoru se quedó dormida, si Kaoru se negó... así que... ¡como os guste más!**

**Y para terminar el final. Realmente quería terminar con algo expectacular y no se me ocurría nada, ni una escena ni alguna declaración... ¡nada! Y de repente pensé... ¡Sayuri! La pequeña Saito no ha aparecido en todo el epílogo y me parece que es un personaje muy importante en el fic y releí toda su historia y... ¡me topé con la carta que escribió para Enishi! Y ese trozo me tocó muchísimo y creo que... era perfecto para terminar el fic. Expresa miedo, tristeza, abandono... pero a la vez veo esperanza en él, una nueva vida, sin recuerdos en los que urgar. Y ahí está... firmado por Sayuri.**

**Quiero dar muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis mandado un review.** Minami, smcg2, the black misao, naokoL-K, CiNtHiA y gabyhiatt.

**Los reviews del epílogo los contestaré personalmente cuando tengo un especio de tiempo (será la semana que viene porqué... ¡habré terminado los exámenes¡Yuuuuuuuuuupi! ) **

**Ahora, algo que no tiene nada que ver con este fic pero no sabía como comunicaroslo. **

**Primeramente, el fic de "Black Rose" pues... está parada y quizá eliminado, por una simple razón. Es compartido con Naoko LK, pues como ahora Naoko está un poco ausente (Naoko, si lees esto, no sé como decírlo sin revelarlo porqué tampoco sé si quieres que lo diga así que...) yo sola no puedo continuar ese fic así que está parado pero prometo que cuando pueda (y podamos) volveremos a la carga.**

**Otra cosa y que me parece que os ayudará a comprenderme es que me retiro. ¡No! No para siempre pero si por una temporada, quiera dejar volver mi imaginación y seguir escribiendo por mi cuenta y cuando tenga una historia subirla pero... ahora mismo necesito un descanso. Con este fic terminado solo me queda el de "Black Rose" (el cual ya he explicado mis razones anteriormente) y el de "El Sabor de la Felicidad" (publicado en el espacio de Harry Potter (os lo invitó a leer) y el cual es la continuación de otro fic y que al tenerlo todo terminado solo tengo que tomarme un tiempo para ir actualizando) Así que Aya-Mery se retira durante una temporada para dejar que vengan nuevas ideas a esta cabecita loca. **

**¡Os hecharé de menos! Vuestros reviews y... Bueno, nada, que me despido por una larga temporada. ¡Os quiero! Gracias por todo **

**Se despide con un fuerte abrazo y con pocas ganas de despedirse**

**Aya-Mery**

* * *

Fic terminado el 3 de diciembre del 2005


End file.
